City of Dance & Crazy!
by EpicKiya
Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!
1. Hair Me Out

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: -_- I don't own the epic greatness of Dance Central! I only own Mariah (Amija's mother), Kina (Glitch's mother), Chase, Jacob, Piffy Glitch Fluffpaws, Cat-ptain Bodie the Lifeguard, and the Techz crew.**

**Notes: To understand anything about this read "Glitter Me This", "Now That's Just Silly!", and maybe "Glitch is sssooo Conceited". "GISC" introduces one of my OCs, which is Amija. But if you want to know more about her and the crew, Techz, read my profile.**

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, random humor, breakage of the 4th Wall (maybe), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx), etc.**

**If you have problems with this fic so far... you see that blue circle with a white arrow in it pointing to the left? Press it! Other than that, enjoy!**

**Oh! And those that have been favoriting my stories, thank you! I didn't think I'll get any. I love you! Okay! Now read!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Hair Me Out

"I wonder what they're doing." "Probably playing Twister again."

Emilia and Lima decided to go visit Amija and her crew at the Dance Studio. The others were elsewhere. The two female agents decided to hang out, first going to see what the Techz crew was up to.

Emilia pushed open the glass door and walked inside the building, Lima following closely behind. As they walked down the hall, they could hear soft singing and some keyboard playing. They found the room where it was coming from. They peeked inside and saw Jayden, Amija, and Sakuri sitting around a girl, who awfully looked like Nixx to even be his twin, just with longer hair.

"Who's the girl playing on the keyboard and singing?", Emilia asked as she and the older woman entered the room. Said girl glared at the duo. "I'm going to fucking kill you if you mistake me for a girl again."

"Shit! Nixx, dude, is that you?! What's with the long hair?"

Nixx narrowed his eyes at Lima's question. Amija sighed and answered. "He decided to grow out his hair." "That's really his hair?" "It only comes to my frigging shoulders!" "But it's straight!"

Silence...

"Lima, you're racist." "No! It wasn't supposed to be racist! Damn it! I don't even know your race!" "Nixx's is half Asian/half Black American. Didn't you read the author's profile?"

Blink. Blink. "Is it me or did this fic started off kind of stupid?", Jayden asked. Hey!

"Um... back to Nixx's hair.", Sakuri reminded giving a smirk and earning a growl. Amija walked to the side of Nixx and ran fingers through his straight locks. "To be honest, it's a dare between him and my mom. Mom dared Nixx to grow out his hair to his shoulders and wear it like that for a whole month. It's only been a week. And Nixx's hair grows extemely fast." Emilia tilted his head.

"I'm not going to lie. He looks like some famous celeb." "Taemin? From SHINee? When his hair was long?" Emilia nodded. "Yup! He's so cute!"

"Anyways, what are you doing?", Lima asked. Nixx grabbed a hair clip and pinned his hair in a messy ponytail. "I was doing a song for Chase. His birthday is in four days and Amija insisted I do a CD with my own songs for him since I couldn't think of anything to give him."

The girls grinned when they saw Nixx blush. He noticed and frowned. "Don't. Just don't."

"Nixx, you are so adorable! I think you're falling hard for Chase." Nixx leaned against the keyboard. "Well... I mean he is boyfriend material. He's cute, funny, smart, sweet, caring, kind..." Nixx sighed as his eyes sudden fulled with dreamy lust of thinking of his boyfriend.

Amija pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. Nixx blinked. "Hey!" "It was a rare moment. Anyways, have you decided what you want to call the CD?"

"... No..." Jayden smirked. "Good! Because I got the perfect name!" "What's that?" "4 A Sex God."

"N-no! Jayden, I'm not putting that!" Sakuri pressed a key on the keyboard. "Um... how about...? Chasing Love?"

"..."

"Worth Chasing 4 U?"

"..."

"..."

"That could work."

"Aaaawww.", Jayden and Emilia cooed. "Nixx is being a loving boyfriend." Nixx gave them the finger. "Whatever! Anyways, Amija you think you can DJ one song for me? Chase really loves it when you DJ... oh my gosh! I sound like a smitten girl!"

"Most ukes are.", Sakuri said. "What the hell is an uke?" "You don't want to know, Lima. But yeah. I will help. Are you still going to do that thing for him?", Amija asked in code with a wink. Nixx sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"What are you talking about?" "Nixx is giving Chase a private session in dance!", Jayden teased. Nixx blushed. "NO! We haven't been dating for that long! Shut up, Jayden!"

Lima rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Teenagers... I'm one myself.

"Stop that. How about you take a break for now and let's go see what Rasa is doing. I love annoying the shit of him.", the oldest female agent smirked. Jayden and Amija nodded. "I'm game for that! Besides, Nixx already is finished most of the songs and have them ready."

"How many are you doing anyways?", Emilia asked as she watched Nixx pick up his neon blue bag. "18. I already got 15 done.", he answered walking to the door.

"Great progress, agent. Now let's go bother Rasa!"

Nixx groaned as he let the four females exit before him, each giggling uncontrollably. "Why me?"

* * *

**Hi, my peeps! Okay before you get hysterical with me, I am still working on "Possessive Dancer". It's just now I get writer's block with that story. But I'm still continuing it.**

**So yeah. If any of you are huge fans of Kpop and know SHINee, you know who I'm talking about. **

**And yes, Nixx and Chase are offically dating. If you don't remember Chase you have to read "Now That's Just SIlly!" to know a little about him. Start from Chapter 6 and onward. Or just read the whole damn thing. I'm fine either way you do it, but Chase doesn't appear until Chapter 6 of that fic.**

**But anyways, any concerns or comments just review or PM me!**


	2. A Dance to the Zoo!

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it! Yup, I don't own Dance Central! I only own Mariah (Amija's mother), Kina (Glitch's mother), Chase, Jacob, Piffy Glitch Fluffpaws, Cat-ptain Bodie the Lifeguard, and the Techz crew.**

**Notes: To understand anything about this read "Glitter Me This", "Now That's Just Silly!", and maybe "Glitch is sssooo Conceited". "GISC" introduces one of my OCs, which is Amija. But if you want to know more about her and the crew, Techz, read my profile.**

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, random humor, breakage of the 4th Wall (maybe), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx), etc.**

* * *

Chapter 2- A Dance to the Zoo!

"I can't believe you forced me here.", Taye mumbled. Her, Lil' T, Mo and Glitch decided to go to the zoo. Well, only T and Mo. Taye was forced against her own will as well as Glitch. She knew after the goat accident, she couldn't bear to step foot in the animal filled place. Glitch wanted to be with his loving boyfriend at the beach. Mostly to swoon over Bodie's hot ass body and just to be with him. But Mo didn't like the fact that Glitch is a little on the pervert side and dragged him. And yes. He dragged him for real.

"Yeah, Mo! I rather be at home watching Blue Clues!", Glitch agreed with the older Flash4wrd dancer. Mo raised an eyebrow at the younger... if you could see it. "G, you rather glomp Bodie. There's no way you're losing your virginity until you're married." "Can I go then and marry Bodie?"

"..."

"..."

"... I'm going to watch your every move now."

"Mo! That's invading privacy!"

"If it means to keep my little brother innocent then I'm fine with it."

"You mother-"

"Cuss. I want you to."

The two Hi-Def dancers engaged in a glare battle, not caring if the Flash4wrd sisters and bystanding people were watching. "I hate you." "Love you, too, nano. Now let's go in."

* * *

A loud sigh could be heard throughout the snake house of the DC Zoo. Eyes turned to look at the owner of the sound. Lil' T crossed her arms and scowled at her older sister. "Taye, you're a grown ass woman. Stop being a baby!"

Taye growled. "Well, as a grown woman I don't want to be here. And stop cussing." "I can't believe you're still mad about the goat thing." "You didn't do anything to that goat. If he didn't eye you wrong I wouldn't have killed it."

Half of that was a lie. Not that Taye didn't know. T didn't tell her sister that she threw a peanut at the goat. Only because it "laughed" at her. Glitch saw the whole thing. He was still scarred from it.

"Taye, you didn't have to kill it... you could have broken its leg or something." "Well, oops." "Can we hurry and look at the damn animals? I want to go home.", Glitch whined, looking at a cobra as it looked back at him. He moved to the left and it corresponded. Weird.

"No.", his mentor answered. "Well, can we at least go look at the pandas?" "... I guess."

They exited the snake house, not seeing the cobra escaping through a crack of the glass and following.

* * *

Soon the dancers made it to the panda exhibit. Immediately, Glitch saw the cuteness of the pandas. He cooed when he saw a baby panda (with fur) moving around slowly around its mama. "Aaaww! Mo! Look at the baby panda!" Mo glanced over and smiled. "It is cute."

"I want a picture with it!"

A female zookeeper who was feeding one of the other baby pandas overheard. She stood and walked over to the four. "Well, why not? I reckon you're a fan of pandas?" "Extremely. Any animal that deals with cute, that's Glitch.", T teased. Glitch ignored her and gave the camera he held to Mo. "Momo, take a picture!"

The zookeeper gave the baby panda to the dancer, who cuddled with it as it cuddled back. It was cute. Ironically when Mo abducted the tiny dancer, Glitch was dressed in a pair of back skinny jeans similar to his DCI agent pants, red suspenders hanging from them, and a dark blue t-shirt with a chibi ninja panda on it. He also had a red colored streak in his hair.

Mo took about ten pictures for the Korean. "Alright. Now give the panda back." Glitch pouted but listened none the less. He wanted to keep the furry creature but he already had two kittens at home.

The four decided to go on to the lion exhibit, but not before witnessing a baby panda sneezing and its mama jumping in surprise. "AAAWW!"

"Someone grab him before he fully turns into Sakuri.", Taye said. Mo hoisted Glitch over his shoulder and followed the two sisters out the panda place.

* * *

"Taye, did you have to fight the monkey?!" Taye crossed her arms at the older Hi-Def dancer's question. While walking to the cat exhibit, Taye got into with a monkey who agruably started the fight. It threw a bowl at her head and ended up at the vet's. End of story.

"How would you feel if some primate threw something as hard as a metal bowl at your head?!" Mo was about to protest and thought about the question. "Point taken. At least you didn't kill it." "Guys, lions 3 o'clock."

The four dancers turned the corner to go inside the cat exhibit. They passed jaguars, cheetahs, and other wild cats. Soon they made it to the lions. Glitch screamed when he turned to see one lion very close to the gate. The lion just clicked around his mouth and yawned. It put its paw up and somehow managed to pat Glitch's head.

Nearby people paled and sweatdropped. How did-

A zookeeper pushed the lion back gently and helped a shaking Glitch up who kind of collapsed on the ground.

"Are you okay, pal?", he asked. Glitch nodded and leaned against the zookeeper to steady himself. "Uh huh. Just a bit shocked." "Come on, lil' bit." Mo lifted Glitch onto his back, who held him to prevent himself from falling off. They continued to look at the felines, one lioness watching them back. "What is she looking at?", T asked. The lion before sat next to the lioness. He growled out something at the female. She growled out something back.

Taye, T, and Mo were confused. Glitch was pretty much not paying attention to anything. He was falling slowly to sleep. "Um... they looked trained on u-us.", T stuttered. Mo shrugged, Glitch moving a bit. "Hn. Yo, nanobyte, don't fall sleep on me now. You're not the lightest person."

Glitch bit Mo's shoulder, making the other jump. "I'm not fat. I- Mo?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't move."

There was a sudden scream from Lil' T. The older two dancers turned to see the cobra "standing" straight up in Glitch's face. "Ah! Hell no!"

People started noticing the snake and screamed, running around like a bunch of maniacs. Some were taking pictures. About five zookeepers started to crowd around the two crews. "Okay, we need you to stay calm and don't move.", one male zookeeper demanded softly. The cobra turned to see the zookeepers and hissed at them, wrapping a coil around Glitch's ankle. Glitch started to whimper.

"M-mo..." "It will be okay, G. Stay calm." Glitch started to cry when the snake got around his other ankle. "It's going to eat me!" "No, it's not!"

The snake managed to pull Glitch away from his mentor and fully had Glitch sitting on the ground. "MO! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!" "NO IT'S NOT!"

Glitch started to wail. It just made the situation worse. "Hey, kid! Stop that damn crying! We're going to help you!", the panda zookeeper shouted. Glitch obeyed and nodded. The cobra hissed at her and wrapped itself even tighter to Glitch. The Korean felt more tears. "Oh... my... god! I want my mom! I want Bodie!"

Mo rolled his eyes. "Glitch, stop being a baby!" "This is a fucking cobra and you have the nerve to tell me stop being a baby! Unbelievable!" "Are you preggers because you're having mood swings?", T teased despite how serious the situation was.

Glitch glared at the younger Flash4wrd sister. "Fuck you, T! Fuck you!" "That's Bodie's job!"

"We got it!"

Glitch snapped his head to see two of the zookeepers managed to catch the cobra and now was holding it tightly. The male teen jumped up and ran in Mo's arms. "Momo!" "G, it's fine now. How about we go home?" "Please!", Taye sighed throwing her arms up. The four turned to leave but didn't expect the lion to jump out of it's containment and grabbed Glitch and run back. The zookeepers groaned.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when the police and animal control showed up. Glitch has been stuck in the lions exhibit for two hours. When the zookeepers tried to help get him out, two got their legs broken and the others were almost eaten. They had no choice but to call the police and animal control. Glitch had threee lionesses surrounding him under a large boulder that blocked the sun, the head lion sitting on top of it.

The other dancers had shown up a few minutes prior, Riptide being the only missing crew.

"I feel sorry for him.", Rasa sighed, watching as the news people started to take footage.

"Pretty weird. First a cobra and now a lion?", Chase said, wrapping an arm around Nixx's slender waist. "It is weird. Poor Glitch.", Nixx agreed, shaking his head.

"It's an unfortunate day for our little brother, huh?", Jaryn asked, Kerith nodded. "Oh yes. Real unfortunate." Piffy meowed something to Cat-ptain Bodie. The blonde kitten giving a nod.

The kittens were also there, along with Mariah and Kina. Kina was breathing unsteadily hard, Mariah hugging her to comfort the Korean woman. "My baby. My baby." Her eyes were wide with panic and she was paler than usual. The somewhat taller woman nodded. "Calm down, Kina. Glitch will come out just fine."

"WHERE'S MY GLITCH?!"

The dancers, police, Glitch, animal control, lions, and nearby people and animals turned to see Bodie storming towards them, Emilia following. "And he's pissed.", Angel announced.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Seeing that his boyfriend was now here, Glitch stood and wave his arms. "BODIE!" Bodie stared wide eyed with anger to see Glitch with a bunch of wild felines. "Hell no!" He climbed over the gate.

"Uh... sir... you can't go in there.", a cop warned. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! MY SHAWTY IS IN THERE!"

Bodie marched up to the lion who jumped in front of him blocking his path. The lion roared to scare the lifeguard off, but he didn't budge. Instead, Bodie punched the lion and started a fight.

The audience watched as the two wrestled. Bodie ended up tossing the lion into the nearby pond, the feline knocked out unconscious. He wiped his hands on his shorts and hiked up fiercely to the lionesses. "Listen, you stupid cats. If you won't let my babe go I'll kill you and make you into mink coats for him! I don't care if you're females! MOVE!"

They paled and ran off. Seeing it was now safe, Glitch jumped up into the taller's arms. "Oh my dance! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Boo, you're so hot fighting off that lion like that!"

Bodie hoisted the tiny dancer bridal style, the Korean wrapping his arms around his thicker neck. "G, you're my boyfriend. If you're in danger I'm going to save you."

"This is why I love you, boo." Bodie smirked into the kiss Glitch decided upon himself to give. Mo sweatdropped at the display. "Just what the- Glitch! The cameras!" Glitch broke the kiss, shrugged, and continued kissing his lifeguard. Piffy and Cat-ptain gave each other matching cat smirks.

Aubrey saw it. "Don't you two even think about it!"

* * *

**And the second chapter is done!**

**If you didn't catch the reference I made then something is wrong with you. I'm kidding. But for those that have seen the video you know what I'm talking about.**

**Also, Taye killing a goat is mentioned in "Glitter Me This."... yeah...**

**Review!**


	3. Dare's Day With Techz

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I just own Techz, their families, Chase, Jacob, the kittens, Mariah, and Kina.**

**Notes: Super duper sorry! If this chapter came too long for you I'm so sorry! It's just... it got long. Very long... -_-... that was not supposed to be a dirty joke. But to make it up to you, I'll take a special request (be specific) for the sixth chapter because I already got the fourth and fifth planned out. But! If there's a pairing, tell me who. Remember there's already BoGlitch! **

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, random humor, breakage of the 4th Wall (maybe), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx), etc.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Dare's Day With Techz

MacCoy couldn't help but to feel annoyed at the moment. Dare called him to her room as she was pretty much destroying it to look for something. "Okay. What are you looking for?", the Russian DJ asked, crossing his arms. Dare crawled from under her bed and blinked up at him. "Oh! I didn't tell you. I'm looking for my other sleeve."

The pink haired girl held up her naked arm for emphasis. MacCoy scoffed in disbelief. "Are... you can't be serious?! You called me over here at 11 o'clock in the morning to look for a missing sleeve?!" Dare nodded and smiled brightly. "Yup! Hey... what's that?"

MacCoy glance down and saw the striped sleeve. He frowned. "It's your sleeve." "Well, hand it to me please?", Dare asked, standing up.

MacCoy picked up the sleeve and pitched it to her. The female D-Coy dancer landed back on her bed with the sleeve in her face. "Hey! That's not cool, dude!"

"Neither is calling your friends so early in the morning. So not hip, yo."

Dare blinked again as MacCoy left. She shrugged and placed her sleeve on her arm just how she normaly would wear it. Then her cell rung. The tune to _'Hollaback Girl'_ played as the lime green device vibrated against her dresser. She picked it up and recognized Amija's picture and number.

"Ello?" "Dare! Hey, girl! Want to hang out today?!", Amija asked through the other line. "Yup!"

"Alright. I'm driving over to pick you up."

_'She can drive? Wow, I thought she was 14.'_

"Okay, girly. You know where I live, right?"

"Uh huh! I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting outside."

After hanging up, the pink haired dancer grabbed her color assorted bag, slipping her phone inside. On her way outside, she grabbed a blueberry muffin and a Sunny D.

She locked the door behind her and sat on the steps of her house. Dare lived in a rather small house, not too small, but small enough for her and large enough for a family of two parents and two children... and a maybe a dog.

* * *

Nimbling on her muffin, Dare thought about what Amija had planned. "DARE!"

Said girl looked up and saw Mariah, Amija's mom and Mo's aunt walk up to her. She was dressed in black jogging pants with rainbow stripes on the side, a yellow sports bra, and white tennis shoes. An Ipod was attached to her pants, purple headphones plugging in.

_'Hmm... that's where Amija gets the fashion ideas. Not that I can blame her! Colors are awesome!'_

"Good morning, Miss Mariah. What brings you here?" "Good morning to you, too, Dare. I was jogging around the neighborhood and then later I have to run errands. Before I left, Amija told me you and the girls, and Nixx, were hanging out today. I just have to warn you though. If Amija suggests anything about going to the bowling alley, don't let her. She's banned from that place."

"... alright."

"Okay. That was it. You girls have fun today!" Dare watched as the older woman jogged away. She blinked twice in shock.

"Hmm... strange woman. But then again, so is this story."

*Blinks*... whatever.

* * *

BBBBEEEEEEEEPPPPP!

Dare snapped her head and spotted the purple Kia (the car, which I don't own) pull up. She stood and watched as Amija exit her car and stroll up towards her. "Hello, dear sister Dare! Today why don't we go to the bowl-"

"My mommy forbids it, dearie."

Amija gave the anime sad face. "Shit. She jogged by and told, huh?" "Yup! Now let's go get the others!"

* * *

The first stop the colorful duo girls made was Sakuri's. Dare heard about Sakuri living with both her parents and now had a baby sister. She wondered how they were.

"Saku-chan! Your fwiends awe hewe!"

Amija and Dare had entered the house on the account and greeting of Sakuri's mom, Yuki. Just standing at the front of the door was Sakuri's baby sister, Misu. Amija smiled and picked up the toddler who hugged her immediately. "Hey, Misu!"

"Ami-chan!" Misu then turned to glance at Dare. "Who that, Ami-chan? She vewy colowful.", Misu cooed. Dare chuckled. "I'm Dare, another one of your sister's friends. And who may you be?"

"My name Misu! And I am thwee!"

"Right you are, Misu!"

The girls looked up and saw Sakuri coming down the stairs, her Street Style displayed (as well as Amija's). "Saku-chan!"

"So you met Dare, huh?" Misu nodded. "She is vewy colowful and nice! I like hew!" "I like you, too, Misu."

Yuki chuckled. "Oh boy."

"What? Misu's at it again?"

The girls turned to see a fair skinned man with dark hair dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. He looked about in his mid-20's.

"Hi, Takeshi-san!", Amija greeted. Takeshi nodded. "Hi, Amija. Who's this?", he asked, glancing at Dare. "I'm Dare, sir. You may have heard of me from the Dance Central cast, part of D-Coy."

"No wonder you look so familiar! Before Sakuri and the others formed their crew and became part of Dance Central, our little girl would talk about you all the time.", Yuki teased. Sakuri blushed. "Mama!" "Yuki-chan is right, Sakuri. I mean Dare is a great inspiration for you."

Dare blinked at Sakuri who blinked back. "Am I?" Sakuri nodded. "Uh huh. You are my favorite dancer!"

"Well, I'm glad I'm someone's role model.", the pink haired dancer grinned. Sakuri nodded. "Uh huh! Now let's go! There's some paintbrushes I want to get." "Ooh! Wait!" Yuki rushed to the kitchen and came back with a black box. "I made a snack for you girls and Nixx. You have fun today."

Dare got the box from Yuki and nodded. "Will do, ma'am!"

The girls exit the house, hugging and kissing Misu a "See you later!" and waving the other two adults off. Dare got in the front with Amija, Misu in the back.

"Sakuri, don't think me any weirder for this, but if you don't mind me asking... how old are your parents?", Dare asked.

Sakuri chuckled. "Oh. My mom's just 39 and my dad's just 42."

"..."

"..."

"What?! Your parent's freakishly young!"

"My mom and aunt is like that. So it Nixx's and Jayden's. Our parents look very young.", Amija said, turning the car on. She pulled out onto the road and drove off. "Hey, open the box."

Dare obeyed and looked inside. "What's this?"

Sakuri peeked over her shoulder and gasped. "Yes! She made riceballs! These are so good! Try one, Dare!" Dare picked up one and ate it. It was good. "Wow! This is amazing!"

Amija took one and ate it as she drove. "Another thing. All of our moms are good cooks as well as our dads. Well, my dad is in the military so... yeah."

* * *

"Jayden! Your friends are here!"

Jayden stood from the sofa, dressed in her Street Style, and shut off the television. She spotted Sakuri, Amija, and Dare walking in the house. Her eldest brother, Antonio, letting them in. "Hey, girls!", she greeted. Amija smiled. "Hey. Antonio, stop staring at me."

Antonio smirked and leaned against the wall. "Amija-" "No!"

"Antonio, stop messing with Amija.", another masculine voice asked. Another one of Jayden's brothers came out, a man behind him. "Miguel...", Antonio started off. Miguel just rolled his light brown eyes. "Sorry, brother. But you and Amija? No no."

Amija chuckled. "Right. Hi, Mr. Juan." Juan nodded. "Bueno dias, Amija. How's your mother?"

"She's good. Oh! I want you to meet of one Dance Centra's stars! Dare of D-Coy!" A woman who looked like Jayden, with lighter hair came from downstairs. "I swear. Jayden, the benefits you have."

"I know. Dare, I want you to meet my family. Here's my hermanos, Antonio and Miguel. Antonio is the oldest and Miguel is the youngest brother. And then mi mamá, Josie and mi papá, Juan."

"It's nice to meet you all.", Dare smiled, shaking Juan's hand and then Josie's.

* * *

After meeting Jayden's family, the girls rode out to, finally, Nixx's. Dare was rather curious to meet his parents. He was the only boy in the Techz crew and was an only child.

Amija parked behind a sleek black truck in Nixx's driveway. The girls walked out the car and went up to the porch. Amija knocked on the door. A woman just as tanned as Amija, a shade a bit darker, with green eyes and a pixie cut opened the door. She was dressed in jeans, a white tank, tennis shoes, and a hot pink sports jacket.

"Oh! Hi, girls! Who's this you brought with you?", she greeted, letting the dancers in.

"This is Dare, from the crew D-Coy of Dance Central.", Sakuri introduced.

The woman smiled to Dare and took her covered hand, shaking in. "I'm Kimberly, Nixx's mother."

"It's nice meeting you, Miss Kimberly." Kimberly chuckled, patting Dare's shoulder. "Oh no. If you haven't figured that I'm friends with Kina, you know I don't do that. You call me Kim!"

"Please do. She'll nag till the end of time.", Jayden teased. Kimberly lightly smacked her head. "Ah! Abuse!" "I do not nag, Jayden."

Amija and Sakuri snickered. "You do."

Kimberly pouted much like a child. Yeah, she knew Kina and Mariah.

"I don't!" "Kimmy, is that the girls again?!", a man shouted out.

The girls watched as a man, that looked every bit of his 20s (like the other Techz parents) walked in the room. He was clearly the Asian side of Nixx. Not be racist! Nothing like that! He could have easily pass as a Kpop or Jpop singer. His hair was black and was cut short. His skin was, like Glitch's, not pale, but light with some tanned tone to it. His eyes were blue, but darker than Nixx's.

Dressed in comfort, only navy blue sweatpants, and a matching sweatjacket, and white socks.

"Hi, Nixx's daddy!", Sakuri greeted, waving to him. The man, now known to be as Nixx's father, shook his head and chuckled. "Sakuri!"

"How are you, Dante?", Amija asked. "I'm fine, Amija." He spotted Dare and blinked. "Um..."

Dare caught on with the stare. "Oh! I'm Dare!"

"One of the Dance Central dancers with Nixx!", Kimberly said with joy. Dante nodded. "Hello, Dare. I'm Nixx's father, Dante."

"Hey, Mom! Dad! Have any of you seen my hat?!"

Nixx came rushing downstairs, dressed in his Street Style, but without the hat. His hair, now grown out as mentioned in the first chapter, was up in a messy ponytail, leaving his bangs out. His hair had the white streaks to match though. Kim and Dante nodded in unison.

"No, baby doll. Um... did you check the kitchen room?", Kim asked. Nixx shook his head. "No. Hang on, girls!"

Nixx rushed past his dad and disappeared. He came back in seconds, hat in his hands, and jumped on Dante's back, automatically clinging to him.

"Heyz. I see you've meet my mommy and daddy, huh, Dare?", he teased. Dare nodded. "Yup!"

"You girls and gent going out?", Dante asked, eying behind him to Nixx. Amija nodded. "Yup."

"Speaking of going out, Nixx... sweetheart... when will Chase come over again? I really like him!", Kim cooed. Nixx blushed as his father chuckled. "Mom!" "Just curious is all!"

"Mom, you're trying to get me to marry the dude.", Nixx droned out. Kim crossed her arms. "Oh come on! We need to keep the 'Families of Hot Children' going. You will make cute ass babies."

"... Kimmy, they're both boys.", Jayden pointed out. "I know that. I gave birth to Nixx. But if he has to adopt or get surgery then so be it."

Amija shrugged. "Well, we all have hot parents." "And came out as hot children.", Kim added.

"There's Kina with her baby boy, Glitch, who's dating the hunk of a lifeguard Bodie. Kina's a hot ass Asian woman, not to be lez or anything. And Glitch, he is smexy. Dance to any girly songs and he makes everyone faint from his hotness. And bonus! Bodie is fine!"

"Kim..."

"No, Dante. Then we have Mariah and her baby girl, Amija.", Kim continued, circling around said teen and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mariah and Richard (Amija's father who's in the military) were by far the hottest couple in school! They grew up together, went to the same college and everything! Soon, Amija popped up! She looks like a mini Beyo-"

"Kimmy!", Sakuri shouted. "Nah, let me finish."

She went over to the Japanese member of the group and hugged her close. "And then we have Takeshi and Yuki. They now have two daughters. Both very beautiful!"

She skipped over to Jayden. "And let's not forget about Juan and Josie's children. Miguel and Antonio are by far hot and Jayden is extremely cute."

"Uh... Mom, you're starting to freak me out."

"And lastly, me and you, Dante! We have a half Asian and half Black son! He's hot, too! We raise an army of hot children!"

"Let's go! See you later, Mom and Dad!", Nixx shouted rushing out the door with the girls.

* * *

"Okay. It's offical... all your parents are awesome!", Dare shouted as Amija drove the group down the road. Amija rolled her eyes. "They are. But of course you would think that."

"I'm Dare. What do you expect?" "Nothing less.", Nixx said from backseat with Jayden and Sakuri. Amija pulled up into a parking lot of one of Dance Central City's malls.

The five dancers unloud the flashy car and headed for the entrance.

"Okay, Jayden needs new game controllers, Sakuri needs new art supplies, Nixx some equipment, same for me, and Dare?"

"Oh, I need some new fabric.", Dare answered to Amija's question. "Right right. Okay, after shop it's brunch?"

"I'm down with that.", Jayden answered, spotting a neon green game controller in a display window. She rushed over to get a closer look, the others trailing after her. "Oh my dance! Please please tell me what I think it is!", she squealed. She dashed into the store, grabbing the controller and looking over it. "YES!"

After shopping at the game shop and art store, where Dare and Sakuri got what they needed, the dancers went to the electronics shop. Amija and Nixx wandered around that place.

"Yo! Check out these headphones!", Amija exclaimed. She held up a pair of black and neon pink DJ headphones. "I wonder if they... fuck yes.", she whispered. She picked up a pair colored white and a neon purple. "And it's the latest model. Just need some speakers."

Nixx joined back with the group and held up a microphone headset. It was neon orange and black, designed similar to a Vocaloid's. "Good?", he asked. Jayden nodded. "It goes with that outfit. Try it out. Sing into it."

Nixx shrugged and placed the headset on. He hit a quick note, earning impressed stares from people who heard him.

"Damn... that girl's good.", one man whistled. Nixx heard and glared at him, but none the less took the compliment to his awesome singing.

The DJ and singer duo paid for their items and exit the store. After a bit of walking, Amija suddenly gasped. "Shit! I knew I forgot something!", she hissed. "What? Did you forget to give Glitch back his shorts?", Jayden asked in panic.

"Wait? No! Besides, Bodie likes seeing him in those."

"Um... broke Taye's bracelet?"

"No."

"Obilo's going to be pissed if you took his sais, Ami."

"I didn't!"

"Angel's-"

"No, Jayden! I forgot about make-up!"

"Okay! I'm just going to go out and ask, but what the hell do you mean you forgot make-up?! You barely need it!", Nixx shouted.

Amija huffed, some of her hair going back. "This morning I dropped more eye palette on the floor and it broke. Do you know how hard it is getting eyeshadow off bathroom tiles? Besides, we only wear make-up because we want to. But nowadays I go without it. I mean, if I wanted to grab a guy, I would dress like a hooker and act like a slut."

The other four blinked.

"Wow. Let's go get that make-up palette!", Dare announced.

* * *

Around after four, after lunch, the dancers decided to head home. On their way to the first house, which was Nixx's, Sakuri brought up something. "Why do we spend the night at one of our houses?"

The others looked at her, except for Amija who was keeping eyes out on the road. Jayden placed a hand on her chin as if she was thinking of something.

"Not a bad idea. Hey! Dare, how about your house?!"

Dare shrugged. "I'm cool with that. As long as your parents think it's okay."

Nixx pulled out his cell. He dialed a number and waited. "Mom? Hey, is it okay I can stay at Dare's tonight?... Mom, Chase will come over again. Okay! Thanks! Love you!"

He hung up and sighed. "She says it cools. Dad also agreed."

The other members called, Amija using a Bluetooth. Each of their parents were okay with it.

"Jeez! Your bedroom is huge!", Jayden praised, glancing about Dare's room.

"Well, I like to dance! Typical. But I got a bunch of blankets and pillows and we can crash anywhere in the house. Even in my bedroom. I also have a guest room."

"Hmmm... let's try the guest room.", Sakuri suggested.

By late afternoon, the dancers were clad in their PJs.

Dare was in nothing by a light green cottom pants, and a light blue and white striped sleeping shirt that hung off her right shoulder. Dare also wore pink socks. Her hair tied back in a ponytail.

Sakuri was in an oversized shirt with cute little chibi characters over it with random Japanese writing and black knee high socks. Her hair was in a messy bun.

Jayden was clad in a red tank with a ninja on it and cottom sleeping pants, similar to sweatpants, colored black with ninja stars going down the sides. On her feet were grey socks. Her hair was in a braid, pushed back by a black head scarf.

Amija's PJs were tight little sleeping shorts colored a light pink with printed stars on them and a lime green silk bow in front. Her top was a short sleeved white crop tee with a large "A" on the front in light pink. She wore lime green ankle socks with stars on them. Her hair was loose, revealing more curls.

And finally, Nixx wore a dark redish-pink sleeping capris with a grey shirt with the same redish-pink stripes, and white ankle socks. His hair was tied back in a ponytail like Dare's, but higher.

The dancers had already set up their room with the pillows and blankets and were now in the living room playing on Dare's Xbox.

"Kick his ass! Kick his ass!"

The group decided on playing Mortal Kombat, Jayden and Dare taking the first round as tag partners. Dare was Jade and Jayden played Sonya.

"Freddy deserves it!", Sakuri cheered on before taking a bite out of her cookie. Dare and Nixx baked cookies and made drinks by mixing other fruity drinks. Only being juices and sodas. Dare wasn't 21 yet, so she didn't have any acholol in her house.

"Hmmm... we should call the pizza man.", Amija brought up. Dare paused the game and waltzed over to her lamp table.

"Right, Ami.", she snickered. She had a plan. She dialed the pizza place and waited.

-Hello?-

Dare cleared her throat and started talking like a dude. "Uh yeah. This is the pizza place, right?"

-Correct, sir. Now what can I get you?-

"I would like two large boxes of pizza... with... what do you dudes want on your pizza?"

"One with ham and the other plain cheese.", Nixx answered, sounding a lot like Glitch.

"With ham on one pizza and just cheese on the other. Also, some of those cinnamon sticks and a large Sprite and Coke."

-Um... okay. Is someone picking this up or should it be delivered?-

"Delivered."

-Okay. We'll be there with your pizza.-

"Thanks, dude."

Dare hung up and bounced back on the couch.

* * *

When the pizza guy arrived, he didn't expect a pink haired girl to answer the door. "Uh... did you order?" Dare nodded as the rest came up to the door and stared at the dancers. "Um... hey. Are you the Dance Central dancers? Dare and Techz?", he asked.

Amija nodded and pressed her perfectly manicured finger to her lips. "Ssssssshhhhh. Don't tell anyone. We don't need stalkers right now this late at night."

The Pizza Guy nodded. "I will. Here's your pizza, cinnamon sticks, and drinks."

Nixx grabbed the stuff and ran back to the house. Jayden placed two tens in the guy's hand. "Keep the change." She pecked his cheek and followed the others inside, leaving the man in pure shock.

* * *

It was around 11, when they decided to crash. All five resided into the guest room. Dare and Amija were curled up on the floor with a heap of pillows and a huge warming blanket. Nixx was resting on a large lounge chair with three pillows and a blanket. Jayden and Sakuri crashed on the bed.

Each was comfortable and now well resting. Today went rather well, but it was tiring.

What's more than a good sleep to fix that?

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry it took too long, if so, to update. Remember give an idea for the sixth chapter!**

**Also, should I do a fic about Techz's families? As always, it might be... amusing?**

**Also, key thing: Amija does have a father, but he's in the military. He just might appear in future fics.**

**Review!**


	4. Boyfriends, Babysitting, and Beasts

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: Dance Central isn't mine! I only own Techz, their families, Kina, Mariah, Chase, Jacob, and the kittens (Piffy Glitch Fluffpaws and Cat-ptain Bodie the Lifeguard).**

**Notes: Remember special request for chapter 6! I forgot to mention you can PM me it!**

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, random humor, breakage of the 4th Wall (maybe), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx), etc.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Boyfriends, Babysitting, and Beasts

-Thank you so much, Nixx! You didn't have to do this for me.-

"No problem, G. Just drop them off here. You know where I live."

-Right. See you later.-

Nixx hung up the phone and placed it back on his receiver. Today, he had to babysit Glitch's kittens, Piffy Glitch Fluffpaws and Cat-ptain Bodie the Lifeguard.

Bodie and Glitch were going out for the whole day. Kina was working an extra shift for one of her coworkers so she couldn't watch the kittens. So Nixx volunteered. Right now, he was waiting for the Korean to drop off the said felines.

"Hmm... I wonder what they plan on doing today.", he thought to himself. He went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge, his mom, Kimberly walking in at that moment. "Hey, honey. So Glitch is dropping off the cats?", she asked excitedly. Nixx nodded and opened the drink. "Yeah, Mom. Hey, where Dad? Haven't seen him this morning."

Kimberly grabbed an apple from the fridge and started cutting it on a plate. "Oh. He went to the store for some spray paint. He wanted to recolor the patio table. We're going later to a friend's for a while."

"Cool."

The doorbell suddenly rung. Nixx went to answer it.

"Hey, Bodie. Hey, Glitch." The male Techz dancer greeted, letting the couple and the two kittens in. Nixx bent down and rubbed Piffy's black fur. "Hey, Piffy." Cat-ptain Bodie purred against Nixx's leg. "Hey, CB. So a date huh?", Nixx teased, standing with the felines in his arms.

Glitch blushed. "Yeah, you know."

"Are the kittens here?!"

Nixx yelped in surprise as PF was snatched out his arm by Kim. Piffy started meowing at her in greeting. "Aw! You're so cute! And you do look like the cat form of Glitch. Green eyes, black fur, and a colored streak."

Right now, said dancer's hair had a light blue streak, Piffy having the same.

Kim looked over at Cat-ptain Bodie, who was blinking at her.

"Mom, this is Bodie, Glitch's boyfriend.", Nixx pointed out. Bodie held out his hand and shook Kim's in greeting. "It's nice meeting you, Kimberly."

Kimberly grinned. "Yup. You look waaaaay hotter than on TV and in the pictures Kina showed me in person."

"MOM!"

"Just saying."

"It's okay, N. I'm use to it.", Bodie sighed. "Anyways, we should get going."

Glitch nodded. "Yeah. Thanks again, Nixx." "No problem. You kids have fun!"

Bodie and Glitch waved good-bye to their cat counterparts before leaving. As they walked to Bodie's car, leaving, Dante drove up. "Dad's here.", Nixx said, leading the kittens into the living room. Dante entered in the house, Kim giving him a brief kiss.

"Hey, was that Glitch I just saw?", he asked. "Uh huh. With his boyfriend, Bodie of Riptide.", Kim cooed.

Dante rolled his eyes. "I should have known I was going to marry a fangirl." "Yup! Got the paint?" "Nope."

"..."

"..."

"... -_- ..."

"NIXX!"

NIxx was standing by the threshold of the living with CB in his arms. "What? Anyways, Dad, why didn't you get it?"

"Didn't have it. Trust me I checked every store."

"Hm. Anyways, we should get ready. Nixx, you're going to be okay by yourself?", Kim asked. Nixx nodded. "If anything happens, I'll call you or one of the other adults. I'm more responsible than you give me credit for.", he smirked.

Dante nodded and crossed his arms. "He's right. I mean he's catsitting kittens."

Kim sweatdropped. "Whatever."

* * *

After his parents left, Nixx was left alone with the kittens. Right now the trio were in his room. Nixx sitting on his bed in criss-cross applesauce with the two felines in front of him. Piffy was now his back, Cat-ptain sitting next to him.

Nixx stared at them as they stared back. "Hmm... what should we do?", he asked. CB licked his mouth and meowed.

"Oh. Hungry?"

"Meow.", Piffy answered. (No.)

"Oh. So not hungry? Want to play? Watch TV?"

Piffy suddenly jumped off the bed and ran out the room. Nixx gasped. "No! Piffy!"

He jumped out the bed and attempted to chase after the Glitch cat. He stopped at the door and turned to CB, a glare in his eyes. "Stay right there."

CB meowed and laid down to nap. Nixx went after PF. He went down to the laundry room. No Piffy. Living room? Nope.

He checked all of downstairs. Piffy was no where in sight.

"Damn it!" "MEOW!" Nixx turned around and saw Piffy there. The feline meowed again and started up the stairs, the male dancer following. Soon, Piffy led Nixx back into his room, CB in the closet, trying to pull out a box. Nixx got on his knees and pulled Cat-ptain out. "What are you trying to get?" Piffy entered the closet and pushed out a dark purple box. Nixx blushed. "Oh hell no! How did you know I had this?", Nixx squealed.

"Meow meow purr." (Glitch and Amija told us.)

The teen's crystal eyes landed on CB and sweatdropped. "Of course, they brought it for me. You want me to put on that?"

"Purr." (Yes.)

"Why?"

"Meow." (Because.)

Nixx sighed and shrugged, picking up the box. "Might as well. It's not like anyone's here except for us."

CB and PF gave each other smirks as Nixx went to the bathroom.

As Nixx changed into whatever was in the box, PF jumped on his bed where his cell rested. He unlocked the touchscreen and went to contacts and sent a message to someone before Nixx came back out.

Nixx entered the room, blushing at his attire. "I can't believe this."

He wore skin tight black leather pants, black boots underneath, a black leather sleeveless shirt with a high collar and came down to his belly button, and a black belt with a silver buckle.

"You really wanted me to wear this?"

CB and PF nodded. Nixx sighed. "Alright. L-"

The mixed race teen was interrupted by the doorbell. He glanced at the kittens. "Did you have-"

"Meow." (Nope.)

He shrugged and went to answer the door. He blushed when he was greeted by a smirking Chase. That and the dude was only in tight jeans and a muscle shirt. "If this was the surprise you texted me about then I like it."

Nixx blinked. "What surprise?"

Chase pulled out his cell. "You texted me a few minutes ago a surprise you wanted to show me."

Nixx's left eye twitched. He slowly turned to the kittens that sat on the stairs. "Did you do want I think you did?", he growled out. CB and PF paled and rushed back up the stairs. "YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"

Chase grabbed Nixx around the waist before he could go after the kittens. "Whoa! Whoa! Babe! Calm down!", he said, holding the younger close. "Breathe in and out. In and out." Nixx did as instructed and settled against Chase's chest. "I'm calm now."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" "Yes." "Positive?" "Uh huh." Nixx leaned up and pecked Chase's lips. "I won't kill them. Let's go find them."

The couple went upstairs, soon finding said felines hiding high in the closet.

* * *

"Ever wondered what cat food taste like?" Nixx looked at his boyfriend, confusion clear on his face. The couple was now feeding the kittens cat food. Chase was looking inside the empty can with thought. "What?" "Like if it's good or not. I read on the internet that some people do eat cat food."

Nixx scrunched his nose. "No. Never thought about it... if you eat some of that I won't kiss you ever."

Chase threw the can again in panic. "I wasn't thinking about eating it!" "Chase, if you wanted to play cat you could have asked me.", Nixx teased. Chase crossed his arms, a grin on his face. "Says the one in black leather and sitting on the counter." Nixx slid off said counter. "Touche."

"You're so cute when you try to act all mad."

Nixx rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Meow, hiss meow.", Cat-ptain added with a smartass tone. (True, very true.)

The younger teen turned to glare at the blond feline. "No one asked you, CB!"

CB shrugged and continued eating his food. Piffy stopped eating to glance at him before continuing his meal, too.

* * *

"Chase, stop that."

"Why?"

"It's tickles."

"Oh does it now?" *insert wiggle eyerbrows there*

"W-what are you d-doing?! Chase! N-no! Don't you- HA HA HA HA!"

The couple was previously relaxing on the sofa, the kittens sitting on Nixx's back as he laid on top of his boyfriend's front. Chase had started ghosting his fingers over Nixx's sides and soon it turned into a tickle fight, the couple landing on the floor while the felines rested on the couch.

"N-no! Chase, stop th-this! HA!"

"Babe, your laugh is cute.", Chase cooed. Nixx continued to laugh under the mercy of the older. CB and PF watched them, finding humans even weirder than ever.

Nixx laid on the floor, curled in ball, which was kind of hard in leather. Chase was tickling his sides still. "Say it. You know what I want to hear."

"N-No! HA HA!"

"Say it!"

"Okay! O-ok-kay! Stop tickling for a minute!"

Chase stopped, but remained on his hands and knees above the younger. "Okay. Now say it."

Nixx muttered something, Chase smirking. "No. Louder. Enough for the kittens to hear."

Who were oddly enough interested to know. Nixx sighed, turning flat on his back on the floor. "Okay. Chase, I'm your..." "My what, babe?" "I can't believe you really want me to say this. Chase, I'm your sexy kitten." Nixx did the cat paws with a wink. Chase smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "Adorable."

RING RING RING!

Nixx looked up at the table at the house phone. "Chase, reach that for me?" Chase nodded and handed Nixx the phone, grateful it was wireless. "Hello?"

-Nixx, it's me, T! I've got a question!-

"Fire away." Chase rested his head on Nixx's exposed stomach, Nixx's fingers running through his hair.

-Okay. What's better? Green eyes or blue?-

"What kind of question is that?"

-Just answer.-

"Um... I prefer hazel."

-That's Chase's eye color, isn't it?-

Nixx chuckled into the phone as Chase kissed his stomach. "Yeah. I love his eyes. And his hair. You know what? I love everything about him."

-Boy, I bet Chase would love to hear that, huh?-

"Oh he is. He i- Chase, NO! I'm on the phone!"

-Bad time?-

"Call me later, T."

Nixx hung up the phone and switched their positions. Chase looked up at him, a smirk on his face. "Wow, babe, I never knew how fiesty you could be. Considering the leather you're in."

"I'm never getting in leather again."

"How about my birthday? It's only three days from now."

"Maybe on your birthday night, but not at your party." "I know you're singing for me. I want to see you in leather singing." "Perv." "Hey. Blame the author."

The couple blinked. "D-did you just...?"

"Meow." (Yes.)

* * *

"Meow."

"No."

"Meow."

"No, CB. I won't allow it. Why can't you be more sane like Piffy?"

CB glared up at Chase. The human blonde crossed his arms. "Your glares don't effect me. Now listen, Nixx told me all the things Glitch doesn't give you for particular reasons. You can not have pudding!"

"MEOW?!" (WHY?!)

"IT MAKES YOU CRAZY!"

"HISS HISS!" (YOU'RE CRAZY!)

"I AM NOT!"

"Boo, are you agruing with a cat?", Nixx asked, entering the kitchen with PF settled on his shoulder while he pet him. Chase huffed. "He keeps bugging me about wanting pudding." Nixx rolled his eyes and approached the blond kitten. "Listen, Mr. Hissyfit, you will not have pudding and that's final. Glitch put me in charge to watch over you and last thing anyone of us needs in a hyper psycho cat. Got that?"

CB gave an understanding mew before pouting and sitting in anger. Nixx settled Piffy down to comfort his companion.

Chase walked over to Nixx, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "Shame you got out of that leather. You looked so hot."

Nixx was now in short cotton shorts colored a bright red, a pink shirt with black trimming and the number 16 on front in bright red, a black hoodie, and white loose socks. He kept his hair up. "It was getting too hot for me to wear around the house."

"And why such a girly attire?" "Amija brought it for me. I really wanted to get out that leather so I put on this."

"Meow hiss hiss meow hiss." (You look like a girl.)

Nixx's crystal blue eyes snapped quickly over to CB. "What did you say?"

"Meow. Hiss. Hiss. Meow. Hiss." (You. Look. Like. A. Girl.)

Next thing, Chase and Piffy knew, Nixx had thrown Chase down on the ground and Piffy was pushed against the wall.

* * *

"YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKING CAT!"

PF and Chase chased (hee hee) Nixx around the house to prevent him from killing CB. While doing so, he was bringing some damage down. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

CB jumped on the shelf above the fireplace. Nixx grabbed a bunch of blank CDs and threw them at him. CB shrieked and jumped off. Nixx continued throwing more things, breaking some of the furniture. Poor coffee table.

Chase managed to grab Nixx's wrists, who instantly struggled in his grasp. "Babe, you got to calm down!"

"FUCK CALMING DOWN! THAT CAT'S ASS IS MINE!"

Nixx kicked Chase off him and continued his game of 'Capture and Kill CB'. Piffy stopped by the fallen teen to check on him.

"Meow?" "I'm okay, Piffy. But we have to save your boyfriend from mine."

Piffy and Chase hunted down Nixx and CB, finding them in the downstairs hallway. Cat-ptain Bodie was trapped against a wall and on the floor on his back, staring up at a pissed off Nixx. Said dancer was on his knees and one hand to hold his weight. His other hand was up as if he was going to claw at CB. His usual calm eyes were wide with anger and you could swear you saw fire coming from them. CB meowed in mercy.

"Oh shit. Nixx!", Chase shouted.

Nixx glanced at him and back at CB. Suddenly, he collapsed on the cat, a calm expression on his face. He was petting CB, slowly, his eyes staring at the wall.

Chase and Piffy blinked, CB relieved and yet confused himself.

"Nixx? Baby?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he flipped on his back, holding CB against his body with one arm. His head was tilted to the left, his ebony hair sprawled out. His clothes became disheveled, his shorts now showing off his thighs since his legs were bent up at the knees a bit, and his shirt and hoodie hanging off both shoulders. His tanned face was red around the nose and cheeks, his eyes half lidded.

Chase admitted Nixx looked quite sexy like that and wanted to do some many dirty things to him on the floor, but he had to be worried for him.

He kneeled beside Nixx's left, Piffy taking the right. "Nixx? Are you okay?" Nixx nodded and continued to pet C. Bodie.

"Uh huh. Just need to calm down.", Nixx answered softly. "Need anything?" "No. I just want to lay here for a while." "You sure?" Nixx nodded.

Chase shrugged. "Um... okay. Come on, Piffy. Let's go watch television."

"Meow meow mew?" (What about CB?)

"Um... Nixx, can we have CB?"

"..."

"..."

"No."

"Why?"

"He's soft like the teddy bear you gave me two months ago."

"Oh. Where is that bear?"

"On my lounge chair by my Mo plushy."

"..."

"Don't ask."

Chase just sighed and headed to the room. He found the bear, and sure enough it was next to a Mo plushy. He grabbed the bear, sprayed vanilla body spray on the bear (found it on Nixx's dresser) and headed back to his small boyfriend. He scooted the bear in Nixx's arm and grabbed CB, Nixx not moving.

"Did you spray the bear with my vanilla spray?", the mixed dancer asked in a monotone. Chase nodded. "Yeah. I know certain tastes and scents appeal to your calm side."

* * *

It was about five hours later when Dante and Kimberly returned home. They found it clean and not in destruction (Chase taking care of everything), and finding Chase sitting around the coffee table with the kittens playing cards.

"Chase? What are you doing here?", Dante asked. "Long story, Mr. Dante. If you still see Nixx in the hallway, don't bother him. He's trying to calm down from a little dispute from earlier with CB."

Dante shrugged and headed to the downstairs hallway, his wife behind him. They weren't really surprised to find their son on the floor, still staring at the wall, caressing a teddy bear close to him, and in messy clothes in the middle of the hall.

"Yup. Too much anger.", Kim said. Nixx chose not to acknowledge the comment.

The doorbell then rung. Chase opened the door, revealing Bodie and Glitch. "Hey, Bodie, Glitch. Here for the kittens?" Glitch nodded. "Yeah. Where's Nixx? I want to give him something."

"He's here. Just approach him with caution."

Glitch nodded. He searched for Nixx until he found him in the hallway. He approached Nixx slowly, a white plastic bag in his hands. "Nixx?"

Nixx turned his head to face him. "Is that for me?" The B-Boy nodded. "Yeah. A little gift I thought you would enjoy." Nixx sat up to sit on his butt, criss-cross applesauce. He peaked in the bag, catching a scent. He suddenly jumped Glitch, the younger landing on his butt. Nixx still held onto the teddy bear, hugging Glitch around the waist. "Thank you.", he said.

Glitch nodded and straighten Nixx's hair out with his fingers. "No. Thank you."

Nixx released him, standing up. Glitch followed. "Well, I'm taking the kittens home. Talk to you tomorrow?" Nixx nodded. He grabbed the bag, holding it up with his fingers, bear in the other arm. He didn't bother to fix his hoodie and shirt which displayed his shoulders and collarbone. If you looked at him you would have thought he as a girl.

"Yeah. See you."

Glitch walked back to his taller lifeguard boyfriend, the kittens in tow.

* * *

Chase had decided to stay the night with Nixx, who has yet to fix his appearance. Chase borrowed a pair of black sweats, from Dante since they were the same size, strolling around the house shirtless.

Nixx was pulling a food box out the box, still holding on to the teddy bear. He opened it and pulled out some all chocolate cookies with varied flavored icing. He sat on one of the barstools and began eating. Chase was behind him, wrapping the younger in his arms. Nixx sighed in the embrace, leaning back against Chase's bare well muscled chest.

"Still trying to calm down?"

Nixx shook his head. "No. I'm calm." "Good. Want to go up to your room?" Nixx nodded. He grabbed the cookies, following his boyfriend out the kitchen.

* * *

**Done and done!**

**Yah! I'm done with "Possessive Dancer"!**

**Nixx's leather outfit was inspired by a Catwoman costume. Mostly Halle Berry's first black leather suit in 'Catwoman'. Man, I love that movie. This chapter was mostly a ChasexNixx centric chapter with a hint of CBxPF in there. **

**Okay, here's something to point put. PF is Glitch's cat counterpart, but with Bodie's personality, being the most calm. CB is Bodie's cat counterpart with Glitch's personality, being wild. I just noticed this! I could I miss that about my own characters?!**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	5. So You Wanna Break Down Doors?

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: Dance Central isn't mine! I only own Techz, their families, Kina, Mariah, Chase, Jacob, and the kittens (Piffy Glitch Fluffpaws and Cat-ptain Bodie the Lifeguard).**

**Notes: To understand this chapter read the very first chapter of "Glitter Me This" if you haven't and the very last chapter of the same fic.**

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, random humor, violence, breakage of the 4th Wall (maybe), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx and hints of MoxNixx), etc.**

* * *

Chapter 5- So You Wanna Kick Down Doors?

"Mom, what are you doing?"

Kina turned to look at her son, who was dressed in his DCI outfit. "Oh. Just going to do a little agent hunting.", she cooed, strapping her her vest around her chest. Glitch's green eyes widened at the meaning of that. "Oh shit. Mom, you still mad about the whole door thing?"

"Damn right I am! When I say I'm going to get you I mean it!"

"But-"

"Nope. Emilia and Lima will get theirs! And... NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"

Glitch gasped as his possibly insane parent rushed out the door. He stood staring at the open door in shock. Ten minutes later, of standing still, he rushed to the phone and dialed Bodie's number.

-Babe, is something up? I can sense your uneasiness.-

The awesomeness of Bodie. He knows how peeps be feeling... wait. What?

"MOMISGOINGTOKILLEMILIAANDLIMA! WEHAVETOWARNTHEM!"

-Whoa! Slow down! What did you say?-

"MOM IS GOING TO KILL EMILIA AND LIMA! WE HAVE TO WARN THEM!"

-Shit. Emilia's not here. And I have no clue where Lima is. Maybe Rasa will know.-

"BODIE, I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!"

-Glitch, what could you possibly be freaked out about?-

"..."

-Babe?-

"The last time she went after somebody about something... they only found a finger..."

-...-

"..."

-WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HER!-

* * *

"So you're telling me you put jam on my wall because you wanted to summon the jam fairy?"

"Dat's wight, Sakuwi."

"Misu, that is not cool at all! Iie!"

"I'm sowwy! Don't be mad at me!"

Sakuri sighed. Truly, she wasn't mad at her baby sister, but a little disappointed. "Misu, I'm not mad at you. Just a little upset."

Misu frowned, tears gathering in her big caramel eyes. "I'm weally sowwy." Sakuri bent down and picked up the toddler, hugging her in comfort. "Aaawww. Misu-chan. I forgive you! How about we clean the mess and then I can go give you some cookies?"

"Okay!"

"SAKUUUURRRRRIIIIIIII!"

Sakuri and Misu blinked at the sudden shout from downstairs. The two sisters rushed downstairs, catching the sight of a panting panicking Glitch. "Glitch? Um... how did you get in my house?"

"Not important! Sakuri, we have to head to DCI HQ NOW!"

"Why?"

"This isn't the time to ask stupid questions! Two people will be DEAD by the end of the day if we don't save them!"

"Can I go, big sistew?!", Misu asked, jumping up and down. Sakuri nodded. "Sure!"

Glitch sweatdropped. "Sakuri..."

"Please?"

Sakuri and Misu gave the Korean dancer matching puppy looks. Glitch winced. "Fine!"

* * *

"Wait... wait a minute! Emilia and Lima will be killed if Kina finds them?!"

The crews were gathered at the DCI Headquarters in the meeting room, each dressed in their DCI Outfits, Misu in a black and purple onezie.

"Yes, Rasa! My mom will not stop until she finds them!", Glitch answered to the male lead agent.

Lima and Emilia paled. "I'M GOING TO DIE?!", they shouted. Rasa put his hand on Lima's shoulder who started to breathe rather harshly. "No, you're not. Lima, calm down." "I CAN'T DIE!"

"You're not going to d-"

Suddenly, Amija's phone rung. She answered.

"Ello?"

-Ami-honey, it's Mommy! Um... you might want to tell the others that Kina is on her way to Headquarters. She looked quite pissed.-, Mariah replied.

Amija's eyes widened. "Oh shit! Kina's on her way!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The group paled hearing a scream from outside the door from one of the DCI agents.

"She's heeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrreeeeee...", Nixx said in a creepy voice, eyes widen in fear.

It was silent for a moment before the door was suddenly shot down. Kina walked in, a silver pistol in her hand. Her green eyes were narrowed in anger. She was dressed in a black leather leotard a black high collared vest over it the top part. Around her waist was a black gear holding belt and a gun holter around her right thigh and a katana strapped on her back. To top off the outfit was black laced up boots that stopped above her knees, black fingerless gloves, and eyeliner around her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you two.", she hissed, fear striking her targets.

"Mom, calm down. Emilia and Lima apologized before.", Glitch reminded calmly. Honestly, he was close to pissing his pants. His mom was scary at times.

"Yeah, Kina. How about you go home and relax?", MacCoy tried to reason. Kina shook her head. "Hell no. When someone becomes my target they DON'T live."

"Glitch, is your mom an assassin?", Mo whispered. "Use to be. She quit when she had me. Um..." (No, Glitch wasn't born out of wedlock.)

"She's going to shoot!", Angel shouted. The agents ducked as Kina started to shoot at Lima. Lima rolled the way and rushed out the room, the female Riptide following her.

Kina reloaded her gun and smirked. "Run run as fast as you can. You will can hide because you're gonna die! HA HA HA!" The angered woman dashed after them, nearly knocking down and injuring some agents along the way.

* * *

"OUT OF THE FRIGGING WAY!"

People could see two women running down the streets of Dance Central City, another chasing them and shooting at them. "COME BACK HERE!" "NO!"

Emilia turned and knocked down a stand of fruit and continued to run. Kina jumped over the mess gracefully. She leaped on a car and used it for extra boost. Lima and Emilia screamed as Kina landed in front of them, a katana unsheathed. "YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!" She swung almost cutting their heads off if they didn't duck. Lima kicked her down and ran away. Emilia was on her trail. Kina quickly got up and ran after them. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!"

Driving down the road was the Techz crew in Amija's car, following the deranged trio. Misu was strapped in a carseat, giggling all the way. "Oh god! Glitch's mom is going to kill my idol, man!", Jayden shouted. "Drive faster!" "Trying here! But some people don't know how to drive! MOVE IT, YOU BASTARD!", she growled at a male driver.

"Amija, turn to the right!", Nixx shouted. Amija drifted her Kia (the car), turning right. Behind the Techz was the rest of the DC cast in the DCI van. "I swear after this is all over I'm going to-" "Rasa, watch the road!", Aubrey shouted. Rasa dodged a cat that was crossing the street, earning a disappointed look from Glitch and Bodie.

"Shame. Oh look! They're heading for the Tee-Off!", Lil' T hollered, pointing in such direction.

They watched as Kina jumped over a falled trash can pushed down by Lima and ran after them in the court.

* * *

Amija and Rasa packed the vechicles and they followed them inside. "Where did they go?", Taye asked, looking around the Flash4wrd turf. Mo pointed over to their original spot. "Over there."

Kina was fighting both the DCI agents at the same time. She dodged many attacks.

"Fucking ninja, man.", Bodie whistled. "Where did you think I get it?"

"Hee hee! Kina-chan fight!", Misu cooed, clapping her chubby little hands. Dare grabbed her before she got any closer. "Oh no, Misu. If you got hurt, your sister wouldn't be happy. Understand?" Misu nodded. "Uh huh, Dawe-chan! But why Kina-chan mad?"

"Lima and Emilia did something bad. Very bad."

"Vewy bad?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh."

"..."

"Hey, what is she doing now?", Kerith asked, pointing over at Kina. Said woman had her hands up as if she was ready to do the- "HOLY- KINA, NO!", Sakuri shouted. She ran over and jumped Kina, pinning her down. Kina struggled under her. "Let me go, Sakuri!" "NO! You do the Kamehameha, you destroy most of the city. If not, ALL!"

Kina pouted and crossed her arms. "Damn it. Close too."

"Mom!" Kina looked up at her son who stood over her head. "Hi, sweetie." Glitch raised an eyebrow. "Mom, you were about to destroy the city? Really now?"

"They broke down my door! They'll pay!"

"Kina, we're sorry! Please just spare us!", Emilia begged. And she never begs!

Kina sat up and sighed. "Fine! Fine! I won't kill you, but you have to go a week without High Tide and you without your cop shows."

"WHAT?!"

"Want to see the sun tomorrow?"

The two nodded. "Good. Now whose up for cookies?"

* * *

"That was by far the most frightening thing I ever seen.", Jaryn said. The dancers were back at Amija's place, munching on snacks Mariah had baked. "Never destroy anything of Kina's.", Angel said. "Si si.", Jayden agreed.

Kina chuckled. "I wasn't that bad." "That bad? I was close to using Glitch's suspenders as rope to tie you down.", Mo said, the younger half of Hi-Def clutching his suspenders in horror.

"Mo, don't. If you saw me angry today. Watch out for Glitch when he's angry."

"Seen it. Still scared."

"Yesh. It's offical, some of you have anger issues.", MacCoy said. "Oh yeah?", Nixx smirked. The Russian deejay nodded.

"Call you a girl, you flip your shit. Break anything of Kina's or threaten her son, she'll attempt and possibly kill you. Threaten Glitch or if he ever so gets hurt, Bodie freaks out. Hurt T, Taye will break your bones. Anything to trigger the Glitterati's anger, you'll regret it. Anything bad involving Glitch, Mo flips his shit."

"Oh yeah, I remember.", Bodie said, blinking behind sunglasses. Glitch looked up at him and cuddled close to him. "Worth it though." "Anything for you is." The couple was about to kiss until they found a pair of hands covering their mouths. They looked up to see Mo looking down at them. "No. Not while I'm here.", he sternly said, watching Misu stuff a few cookies in her onezie before eating some herself.

"Mo.", Glitch muffled. "Nope. No kissing."

"Besides, Nixx might get jealous and call up Chase just to make out.", Aubrey teased. "Or he could just kiss Mo himself.", Amija added. Nixx blushed. "Shut up." "You might love Chase, but you have a thing for my cousin, which I repeated thousands of times."

"I don't!"

"Sure you don't."

* * *

**Well, that was fun, huh? Remember still doing a special request but I'm pushing it back for Chapter 10...**

**Review!**


	6. Photo Shoot This, Luh Crew!

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: Dance Central isn't mine! I only own Techz, their families, Kina, Mariah, Chase, Jacob, and the kittens (Piffy Glitch Fluffpaws and Cat-ptain Bodie the Lifeguard).**

**Notes: Still looking for request for Chapter 10! Also, Jacob, Chase's older brother, appears!**

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, random humor, violence, breakage of the 4th Wall (maybe), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx), etc.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Photo Shoot This, Lu$h Crew!

"What color?"

"Um... blue? No, you better in white."

"Dependable as always, Angel."

"Gracias, señorita."

The Lu$h crew duo were at the mall at the moment for the day. Aubrey heard about a new line in one of her favorite dress stores and decided to drag Angel off with her. Of course the Latino couldn't protest and wouldn't. That's just how he is. Let's leave it at that. No questions.

"I wonder what the others are doing at the moment.", Aubrey wondered, picking up a pink laced dress. "Eh. Too... old fashioned. Don't you think, Angel?"

"Well-"

"NO! I'M NOT DOING IT!"

The salsa duo peaked around one of the racks and spotted Amija and Nixx. Nixx had his arms crossed, Amija pouted.

"Will they appear in every chapter of this?!", Aubrey shouted.

"Actually, they had a minor appearance in chapter two. It was pretty much Hi-Def and Flash4wrd centric."

Aubrey looked at Angel with a "WTF" expression. "Um... did you just break the fourth wall? Hey, first person to finish that question!"

"Si, I did. And you did it first."

"Shut up, Angel. Let's go find out what's going on."

* * *

"I'm not doing it! This will be like the thousandth time I'm used for something like this!"

"But, Nixx, is for a great cause."

"Don't care."

"Come on! Are you that cruel?"

"Despite what my profile says, yes. Yes, I am."

"ARGH! THAT IS IT!"

Nixx ducked when Amija lunge for him. She ended up colliding with the approaching Angel.

"Ow. My perfect shaped ass! Oh! Hi, Angel. Hi, Miss Aubrey!", Amija greeted. Angel stood, brushing off his clothes and helping the female Black American up. "Hi to you, too. We heard you two shouting. What's going on?", Aubrey asked. Nixx frowned even harder.

"Amija found out about this gig from her mom."

"What gig?"

"Well, there's going to be a photo shoot tomorrow at the stuio. It's for a beauty company selling a new perfume. Their theme is fairy tales. So I decided that Nixx and I should go in for it!"

"Wait! Photo shoot?! Sounds like my kind of party!", Aubrey cheered. Anything involving beauty was her cup of tea. "So is mine! See? Aubrey knows what fun is." Nixx rolled his eyes. "Yeah. In case you forgot, Amija, I'm a boy."

"Who's dating a guy."

"And?"

"Quite feminine looking."

"Genes from my mom."

"Wears pink sometimes."

"As do other guys."

"Cats over dogs."

"Same for you."

"Hair?"

"Dare."

"Dancer?"

"No, a dare from your mother."

"Oh yeah."

"Amija, forget it. I'm not going to do it!"

"Oh yes you are!" Nixx yelped in surprise as Aubrey grabbed him. Next thing he knew he was being dragged out the store.

"I hate you so much!"

* * *

"Whatever! Um... I would like them painted a hot pink."

Aubrey and Amija managed to force the boys to a beauty salon with them. Amija was getting her hair done while Aubrey got her nails done. Angel was reading a magazine, sitting beside Nixx. Nixx was angrily glaring at Amija with promises of death for her.

She took notice. "Oh come on. They might need some prince to take pictures of.", she cooed.

Nixx scoffed. "Amija, it's an ad for perfume!" "And?" "You're clearly missing the point."

"Ni-Ni, it's okay.", Aubrey said, giving the nail lady her left hand to work on. "No, it's not okay at all! Amija is trying to get me to crossdress!"

"You did before!" "You forced me against my own will!"

"Both of you stop right now! You're making a scene.", Angel said sternly. The two younger dancers shut their mouths and sat back in their seats. Amija laid back for the hair stylist to wash her hair. "Stupid Nixx."

Nixx ignored the comment, not wanting to continue to fight.

* * *

"Amija, are you sure you want to do that?"

After hanging out with Lu$h and Nixx, Amija went over to Dare's house. "Of course. He doesn't know the real reason why I'm trying to get him to do this."

"Did you tell him?"

"Nope. I wanted to surprise him."

Dare nodded, grabbing two grape sodas from the fridge. "Hip."

"You best believe it!"

* * *

Nixx's next morning started off with his cell ringing, playing _'I Am the Best'_. With that song playing he knew it was Amija. Groaning, it answered it.

"Amija?"

-Nixx, I know after yesterday you don't want to be at the studio, but I need your help! Please?-

"With what?"

-Let's just say... um... Chase could be in so much trouble if you don't come down here.-

That got his attention. "What? Why is my boyfriend there?"

-He's helping out, but he's having some trouble with the equipment.-

"Okay. I'll help, but I'm not taking any photos."

-Alright. Get dressed. I'm coming to pick you up.-

Nixx hung up the phone and climbed out the bed. After taking a quick hot shower and freshing up, Nixx dressed in his Street Style and headed downstairs. Kim had already had fresh baked blueberry muffins and squeezed orange juice.

She turned in time to see him enter the kitchen. "Hey, sweetie. I have to head to the office early, so I cooked a quick breakfast for you."

"Thanks, Mom. You didn't have to."

"But I did, baby. Your dad already went to work, so it will be just you here."

"Well, Amija's coming to pick me up. Have a good day."

Kim bent down and kissed Nixx's cheek and hugged him. She grabbed a muffin and her traveling cup of coffee, with her purse strapped around her. "See you. Love you." Nixx watched as she left. He picked up a muffin and began to munch it.

Soon, he heard a car horn blow outside his driveway.

He packed the muffins in a container and poured the orange juice in a sealed cup. Making sure he had everything he possibly would need, he exited his house to went to Amija's car. Said girl smirked. "Hm. Are those muffins I smell?"

"Pour moi, mademoiselle. Toi? Non non. Pour moi."

"I didn't know you could speak French."

"Je parle français un peu."

"I don't understand, but okay. Let's get to the studio."

* * *

Mariah looked up at the sudden sound of doors shutting. She smiled seeing Nixx and Amija enter the studio, heading over to where she was. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Ami. Nixx, you ready for your photo shoot?", Mariah cooed. Nixx blinked twice before turning a deep crystal glare at Amija. "You liar." "What are you going to do now? Besides, Jacob's here. Taking the photos. That should make you feel a little better."

Nixx shrugged. "Might as well. Is Aubrey here?" "Yeah. She's getting into her clothes. Angel got in dragged into it, too."

"Okay. That made me feel a whole lot better."

Amija rolled her chocolate eyes and gripped Nixx's hand dragging him to where his makeup artist was waiting for him. "Now stay still and look pretty for Victoria. Vic, you know his look?" "Yup, Miss Amija."

"Great. I'll see you in a few, Ni-Ni."

* * *

Dark hazel eyes looked through the lens of the camera, snapping pictures here and there. "Looking good, Miss Aubrey! Angel, great work!"

Jacob snapped pictures as Aubrey and Angel posed for the camera. Secretly, Angel couldn't wait for this to be over. He was dressed as a prince as Aubrey was a princess.

"Jacob, your next models are ready.", a woman said in his ear. The dark haired man nodded. "Alright. I'll be there in a few. Okay, Angel, Aubrey, you're done."

Angel gave a relieved sigh and rushed to get out the white clothes. Aubrey turned to Jacob, pouting. "Can I keep the costume?" "Of course."

She squealed in happiness and rushed off.

Jacob chuckled and walked to his next destination. When he got there he gave an appreciated whistle. "Well, I'm glad you're going to be my 'sister'-in-law in the future, Nixx. You look so cute." Nixx crossed his arms. "Ha ha ha. Very funny, Jacob. Let's just get this over with."

"Aw! Ni-Ni, you make such a cute little fairy tale character!", Amija squealed. She was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, but in a more fashion sense of way. Her curly hair flared out from under a red hooded cape. Her dressed was a red, black, and white Lolita dress, black stockings under it and going into brown laced boots. Her make-up was red shimmer eyeshadow, thin eyeliner mascara, and light lipgloss. Naturally without makeup, Amija's skin was already flawless, so they just added a bit of body glitter. She was holding a weaven brown basket.

"I do not, Amija. If anything, I feel so... embarrassed." Nixx was more of a wingless fairy/witch. He wore a bit of a face bronzer to give it a brighter glowing look. Which he didn't like. His top was a dark purple top that was skin tight with no sleeves. Around his waist was a ivory cloth belt tied with a black bow in the middle in the front, which led down to a pair of black pants with silver pinstripes. Over his top was a black laced vest with ivory buttons and a silver clasp chain with a purple jewel with a silver lining in the middle of the collar area. He had silver floral painting on his arms as well as the left side of his face. His hair was styled to the right, a silver, black, and purple floral headdress. They put purple eye contacts in, making his eyes look more purple than blue.

"You look super cool, Nixx. Now I need you to sit right there, Amija by the makeshift tree." The two followed directions. "Okay, Amija, pretend the big bad wolf is after you. Nixx, feel magical."

"Ugh... hate my life."

"Quit the fussing!", Aubrey shouted from behind Jacob, dressed in her Street Style as well as Angel who was chuckling in the background.

* * *

After taking pictures, the dancers changed back into their clothing. Mariah met back with them. "I have to admit, Nixx you make one hell of a fairy.", she teased. Aubrey and Amija laughed while Angel just smirk and cross his arms. Nixx blushed, wanting to kill the nearest person. "Whatever!"

"You were cute though." The group turned to see Jacob behind them, a camera in his hands. "You're lucky you're my boyfriend's brother, otherwise I would have killed you for that."

Jacob chuckled. "You wouldn't. You love me too much. And speaking of my brother, he'll be happy with the birthday present I'm giving him tomorrow."

Nixx's eyes widened. "YOU DID'NT!"

"I did. He'll love you even more."

"You bastard!"

"Love you, too."

* * *

Soon after leaving the studio, the Techz duo and the Lu$h couple left for lunch. They decided on the closet, that being a family fast food place. Of course though that didn't stop Aubrey from ordering a chicken salad and water!

Amija kind of lectured her on it, but then Angel spilled the redhead's secret about eating ice cream and cake late at night.

That got him a hard smack against the head. Even if Aubrey was prissy she was probably just as strong as Kina and Emilia.

Nixx ordered BBQ sauced chicken tenders and fries with a Sprite. Angel had a burger and sweet tea. Amija had nuggets and fries, a small apple pie, and sweet tea, too.

After lunch, Lu$h retired back to their respective home. Angel retreated to his room as soon as they entered the house, knowing Aubrey just might try to attack him for spilling her secret. Yet, in the end, he couldn't escape his punishment.

* * *

**Eh. Just review.**


	7. Happy Birthday 2 U!

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own it! Just Techz, their families, the kittens, Chase, Jacob, and their families, and the guests.**

**Notes: It's Chase's 18th birthday party! When he's first introduced, he was 17.**

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, random humor, violence, breakage of the 4th Wall (official), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx and hints of MoxNixx), etc.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Happy Birthday 2 U!

"I can't believe it! My baby's turning 18 today!"

Chase grunted in the tight hug his mother, May, gave him. "Mom, I can't stay a baby forever." "I know. My little boy is all grown up!", she cried. Chase hugged her back, rubbing her back. "Mom, I'll always be your baby boy. Since Jacob got too old for that."

Jacob crossed his arms, halting his action of blowing balloons. "Yeah. Whatever."

The family was getting the party all set out. It was taking place at a plaza, the room having a special stage for performances later on. The food was out, the cake having its own table. It was vanilla dyed red with chocolate swirls inside. The frosting was white with red and black sprinkles and red icing. It was about a five foot cake.

Like his cake, the room was decorated with reds, whites, blacks, and hints of silver.

Everything was set, just needed the guests.

"Okay, little bro, go get dressed before Nixx comes with Dance Central."

Chase punched his arm playfully and went to change none the less.

* * *

"Nervous?"

"Very much so."

"Nixx, it will be just fine. Whatever gift you give Chase he'll love it."

Nixx was sitting between Jaryn and Sakuri in the backseat of his mom's car as they drove to Chase's party. The others already there. Nixx was breathing uneasily, freaked out about performing. But then again, it was for his boyfriend.

"I know. I know."

"Hey, we're here.", Kim announced.

* * *

"So, Chase, how does it feel to be 18?", Mo asked, as he approached the dirty blonde. Chase had changed in his birthday suit (no, not that) his father brought him. He wore a black collared shirt with white pinstripes going down, white slim cut jeans, black dress shoes and a red tie.

"Honestly, not any different from last year."

Mo raised an eyebrow (if you could- know what? nevermind) at the tone of his voice. Something wasn't right with him. "Hmm... you're anxious to see Nixx, huh?" Chase blushed. "Yeah. I won't see him until later." "Well, you'll see him soon. Don't worry, it will be worth it."

"I know it will be."

"Will the birthday boy please step up onstage please?", Lil' T announced in the mic from onstage. Chase chuckled and walked onstage, stopping at her right side. Lil' T hugged him. "So, as you all know it's Chase's birthday today. Why don't we start with a few words? First this is from the crews."

The Dance Central came out onstage (except Techz) dressed in their Crew Looks. Taye took the mic from his sister and started speaking. "Chase, for the past few months we known you, I got to say you are by far one of the coolest dudes, I met. Both T and I think so."

Each one the crews said their words of encouragement to Chase, Rasa given him almost a whole speech if Lima didn't cover his mouth. His family was next, Jacob, his mom, and then his dad in that order.

T then gotten the mic back. "Now Chase, I known you've been anxious to see Nixx," That got some laughs from the guests and a blush from Chase, "but it will be all worth it when you see this. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the Techz Crew!"

The crews went to the right side of the stage as the lights switched off, soon flashing bright lights flaring around the room and on the stage. Amija and Sakuri came from the right, Nixx and Jayden from the left. As the song _'Who's That Boy?'_ played, they started their dance rountine, coming more up. By the end of the song, Nixx was given the mic, He walked up to his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. "Happy birthday, Chase."

"A happy it is.", Chase said, giving Nixx a chaste kiss. The guests clapped and whistled for the two, making the couple break and blush.

Nixx tossed Amija the mic. "ARE YOU READY?!", she hollered, getting some yeahs. "Good, because you're all going home."

"Wha-"

"Kidding. We're about to perform some dances for you! MacCoy hit that Exile!"

MacCoy was at the DJ table onstage. He nodded to Amija and started the music. The song _'I Wish For You' _blared through. Glitch and Mo with their dancers were performing to it. Many of the guests that were Hi-Def fans cheered them on. Many girls squealed at the way Glitch was moving to the song. He looked adorable as well as Mo was looking hot as hell.

* * *

The Crew Dances ended with Techz doing _'Nom Nom Nom' _by Wa$$up.

Soon it transitioned to everyone just dancing, eating and so. Chase had many of his friends talked to him, most of the girls asking about Nixx who was on the other side of the room conserving with Jaryn and Aubrey about something.

"He's so cute, Chase! Ah! I just hope you guys get married and have a bunch of babies in the future!", one of girls named Cindy squealed. Chase chuckled. "I hope so, too, but we're both guys." "Well, adopt!"

"Hey, Chase, how did you land Nixx anyways?", one of the boys asked. His name was Erin. "Well, we went on a date, something sparked." "It's more to that and you know it."

Chase smiled remembering his first date with Nixx. At first, he didn't think it will go well with the bunch of DC fangirls chasing them. It was like a date between Bodie and Glitch. Yet, eventually, they managed to find peace in a restuarant and got to know each other better. It wasn't long when they were sitting close and holding hands. True to his words, something wonderful did spark between them.

"Yeah. Way more. Excuse me."

Chase's friends nodded off, allowing the male make way to his mate. Nixx didn't flinch in surprise or anything, recognizing the hazel eyed male's embrace anywhere. "Hey." "Hey yourself, handsome. So why are you over here, Chase?", Nixx teased, shooing Aubrey and Jaryn away who were giggling.

"What? I can't hang out with my baby? Now what were you talking about with them?" "Just something I have planned later."

"For me?"

"You'll see."

"Oh, it's a surprise?"

"Uh huh."

"Damn you and your surprises."

"You love me anyways."

The couple shared a quick kiss before Glitch and Bodie approached them. "Babe, I think they're trying to take our title of cutest couple.", Bodie teased. Glitch giggled as Nixx stuck his tongue at him. "Oh whatever. What are you doing here?"

"It's time to get you ready. Amija and the girls are already getting ready.", Glitch answered. Nixx nodded. "Be back, Chase." He kissed Chase one last time before heading to where the girls were. Chase sighed in his smitten state as he watched the younger walk away. Bodie laughed. "I have that same face when I watch Glitch walk away. Sometimes, I want to chase after him."

Chase snapped out of dazed look and glance at Bodie. The lifeguard stared back. "Oh. No pun intended."

* * *

"Hey! Everyone look this way!", Dare shouted from onstage. The guests turned, silencing down. "Thank you. Now before this night is over, we have a special gift to our birthday boy."

The guests clapped for Chase, his father patting him on the back.

"So, give up for our crew, Techz!"

Sakuri and Jayden came out dressed in black, white, and bright orange outfits. Their tops were white sleeveles collared shirts, a black tie with them. Both were black and bright orange plaid bottoms, Jayden in capris and Sakuri in shorts. They wore silver chains around the belt area. Jayden wore black fingerless gloves and Sakuri wore black arm wrists. Both of their nails were painted bright orange. Sakuri wore black ankle boots and Jayden wore black Vans slip-ons. Both their hair was down with white and orange highlights.

The duo got into position. As the music started they started off with a move similar to Tough Guy, just maybe more feminine in a sense.

Soon, Amija and Nixx came out. Amija's outfit was just like the other two girls'. Same top with the same tie. Her bottoms were also the same color scheme, but it was a pleated skirt. She had the same chains, and wore black bracelets and hoops. On her feet were bright orange Converse boots. Her hair was styled like her Crew Look, styled to where it fell over her right eye.

Nixx'x attire was a whole different story. His hair had bright orange streaks. His top half is a white turtleneck shirt without sleeves with a black music note on the back and a black zipper going down the front. A orange tank was under. His pants are black skinny jeans with a bright orange trimming and white music notes on the front pockets. His shoes are bright orange Converses with black and white trimming. His accessories are a bright orange suspenders that hang like his Crew Look, a white belt, and a black wristband that has "Music 4 Life" written in white.

Each of the four members had a black headset, designed like a Vocaloid's.

Together, they looked awesome.

Just like their performance. The song fell in the pop dance genre, some bit of a techno beat to it. Each member had their part, Nixx having the main parts. Amija had sung the first part, Sakuri coming in second. Her part included one or two Japanese phrases. For Jayden, she rapped. With the chorus, they sung together. It was perfect harmony, well in sync.

Chase admitted he was falling hard for Nixx again. With each word his boyfriend sung, his heart would beat faster.

When they finished, Techz too a bow and ran offstage.

* * *

"That was incredible.", T sighed. EVeryone left, leaving just the crews and Chase and his brother, Jacob.

Chase nodded and kissed Nixx's forehead. "Very. Thank you for the party. I really had a good birthday."

"A good birthday?", Emilia teased, hands on her hips. Chase rolled his hazel eyes. "Okay, it was the best by far." "We planned it that way. Besides, if we didn't do it Lima would have gone mother hen on our asses.", Mo joked, said female agent hitting his arm.

"OW!"

"Well, thanks again." "Don't mention it. Is there still some cake left?", Glitch asked. Sakuri shook her head. "Nope. Kina-chan took it the rest. Luckily we got our cake before she did." The Korean's face fell. "My mom has the cake?! Bodie, take me home now! I got to get there!"

Bodie, rather not question at the sudden distress, nodded. "Alright. Well, I'm taking G home. Emilia, I'll see you back at home." "Alright, bro." The couple soon left, Glitch pulling the lifeguard to the door all the way.

The group chuckled. "Those two.", MacCoy muttered.

"Yup.", Aubrey agreed.

Nixx turned to Chase one last time, giving his a kiss that told all his feelings for the older. "Happy birthday, Chase. I love you."

Chase kissed him back. "Love you, too."

* * *

**Hmm... still no requests for chapter 10?**

**Oh well. Anyways, please review!**


	8. Dance Mission 101

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: Just Techz, their families, the kittens, Chase, Jacob, and their families is all I own. And the random citizens. And Magnus, the bad guy of this chappy.**

**Notes: Um... oh! Just another random idea. Also, Sakuri speaks a bit of Japanese. I got a request for chapter 10! (Thank you, Reader Alyssa!) Epicness! But if you still want a request done, the next one's up for chapter 15!**

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, random humor, violence, breakage of the 4th Wall (maybe), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx and hints of MoxNixx), etc.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Dance Mission 101

It was just another ordinary day at DCI Headquarters. The crews were in the meeting room, waiting for the last crew to arrive... which was-

"WE ARE FAMILY! I GOT ALL MY SISTERS AND ME!"

So much for ordinary.

The dancing agents turned to the entrance to see Amija and her crew enter, each adorned in their DCI outfits. "I was wondering when you will show up.", Rasa said. Amija blinked. "Um... we're late?" "Not precisely, but Rasa is anxious to tell you something.", Lima said. Said man glared at her. "I am not."

"Rasa, get to the point.", Dare said, placing her cheek against the cold surface of the table, earning stares from the twins. Rasa rolled his jade eyes and stood. "Alright, Techz, sit for me." The four members obeyed, filling the seats between Hi-Def and Lu$h. "Okay, Rasa, what's the deal?", Jayden asked. Rasa picked up a remote and turned on the screen.

A picture of a man appeared. "This is one of Dr. Tan's men. He goes by the name of Magnus. He's known for his technical skills. He hacks into many computers, stealing data. Apparently, he got into our system before we could put the new security board up."

"He took some important files from the DCI.", Lima added. "And as your first official mission is to capture Magnus and retrieve our files. Understand?"

The four tech teens nodded. "Um... I have a question.", Sakuri announced. "What's that?"

"Where do we find the guy?"

"We managed to find where his quarters are. He works in a different workplace for Dr. Tan. Precisely, his house. But close. Here's the address.", Taye said, handing Amija a piece of paper. The teen's dark chocolate eyes scanned over it. "Hmm. I know where this is. So, Techz, are you ready?", she smirked, standing from her seat. Nixx, Sakuri, and Jayden glanced at each other before smiling. "Damn straight we are.", Jayden grinned.

"Great. Anything else we need to know, Rasa?"

"Nothing else. Oh. When you get the files, download them onto this." Amija caught the hard drive Angel threw at her. "Clear. Let's go, crew."

* * *

Down in the equipment room, the teen crew was collecting everything they needed. "You know, for a dancing agency, I wouldn't expect them to have weapons.", Nixx said, picking a katana. "After the Kina episode? You think they wouldn't?", Amija teased, packing a bag. "We got everything?"

"Clear, Captain. Now let's go!", Sakuri squealed in over excitement.

The crew exit the building, getting into one of the DCI vans. Amija jumping in the driving seat and Nixx in the seat behind her. Their BG dancers were behind them. "Alright, so looking at the guy's files Lima gave me, he's considered very dangerous, wanted in many states and some countries for having such illegal business.", Nixx scoffed as Amija started the van.

"Before we go after this guy, let's make detour and change. I can't fight a guy in a skirt.", Amija whined. Jayden huffed. "You have before." "I told your brother sorry, Jayden!"

* * *

None the less, the foursome (not that kind of foursome) had changed out their DCI outfits.

Amija adorned a black corset top, black leather leggings and silver boots. She took upon herself to wear silver cuff bracelets, black studs, a black leather collar, eyeliner in a cat eye design, her nails painted black, and her hair loose down her back to her waist. She claimed if she failed this mission, she wants to fail in style.

Jayden was more in combat mode. She wore a black leather tank, a black sleeveless hoodie over it, wearing the hood up. Her bottoms were dark jean shorts with a black belt. She wore black leather army boots, and fingerless gloves. Her hair was braided into two braids, peeking over her shoulders from under the hood. She didn't wear nail polish or make up. In all honesty, she looked like a mini Emilia.

Sakuri wore a black high-collared leather leotard with a black jacket-vest over it, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her feet were covered with black laced boots with black thin tights on her legs. She wore a single bracelet and silver studs. She had a katana strapped to her waist. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her bangs loose.

Nixx was more like Jayden. Dressed to fight. He wore a black leather long sleeve shirt. His pants were dark grey jeans, tucked in black laced army boots up to his knees. He wore a black leather belt, a gun strapped to it. His hair was in a ponytail and his hands had black leather gloves covering them.

Together, they looked like actual assassins. Amija being the most fashionable.

* * *

"Hey, any activity yet?"

"Nope. None at all, boss girl."

The dancers were in the van, parked just across the street of the target's home, which was in a small peaceful neighborhood. Jayden and Nixx were looking out the window of the van with binoculars, Sakuri and Amija looking up information on the guy.

"Hmm... it's a wonder that DCI has access to this stuff. So the guy's name is Magnus and works for Dr. Tan. He's about 23 years old. He has hacked into the most secure systems from around the world. He's wanted in ten states in the USA, Japan, Korea, India, Russia, and Belguim. Wow, Dr. T, sure know how to pick 'em.", Amija teased, looking at the screen of the laptop.

"This guy **is** a wanted fucking **criminal**!"

"Yo, someone's leaving the place.", Nixx said. Amija peeked over his shoulder, watching as a man with dark brown hair dressed in navy blue leave the house. "That's him?" "Yup. That's the guy from the picture. Looks like he's leaving, and once he does, let's go inside and retrieve the files... if he haven't took them to Dr. Crazy Old Man already."

The target, known as Magnus, opened up his garage door, revealing a dark grey car. He got inside the car, cranking it up, backing out and closing the garage door. He got back into the car and drove away.

Amija got out the van and walked to the back. "Alright. Let's get in there."

* * *

The crew managed to climb through one of the back windows of the house, entering through a room. When Jayden climbed through, she tripped, landing on Nixx.

"Get off me!" "Sorry!"

"Hey, knock it off! Now check the house for any of the files.", Amija ordered. The four split up. Nixx too one bedroom, Amija was in an office, Sakuri in another bedroom, and Jayden in the basement.

About ten minutes of searching, the Japanese girl of the group shouted something to her fellow members. The other three entered the room where Sakuri was. "What? Found something?", Amija asked. Sakuri nodded, climbing from under the bed. She pulled out a cardboard box. "I don't know what's in it, but I think it might be something important."

"Let's open it." Jayden moved the older out the way and opened the box. She pulled out a manilla folder with the DCI's initials printed on it. She flipped it open, showing the first paper with Mo on it.

"Well, here's our profiles." She continued flipping through and gawked when he found he had hearted Amija and Jaryn's pages. Said leader stuck her tongue in disgust. "Ew."

Nixx exit the room as the girls continued to look through the box. He found a laptop on resting on the kitchen table. He opened it, unlocked it (having to happen know how to unlock computers), and came to the screen of an opened folder. He scanned through and found it was their stolen files Rasa mentioned.

"Girls, found the files.", he announced, plugging in the hard drive and moving the folders to it. "Great job, Ni-Chan.", Sakuri praised as the girl trio enter the kitchen, Amija carrying the box. "After downloading the files, take the laptop. It have more info we can use."

Suddenly, Jayden fell the ground. The dancers turned to see Magnus standing there, his fists up. "What are you doing here?", he growled out. Sakuri unsheathed her katana, aiming at him. "We're taking back our files, baka."

Magnus scrunched his nose. "Oh. Working for the DCI?"

"Hai, baka."

"Good, now I have an absolute reason to kill you." Sakuri blocked his next attack. "Hey, get to the van now!"

The other three nodded and obeyed the girl's command. Nixx grabbed both the laptop and hard drive, following Amija and Jayden. When he got to the van, he thrusted the items in Jayden's hand and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. "Nixx, what-"

"Going back for Sakuri, Ami."

He rushed back into the house, just in time to see Sakuri get knocked into a table. He growled and kicked Magnus into a wall. Said target hissed in pain and glared at the younger. "You brat!" "No one hurts any of my sisters!"

Nixx was suddenly pulled to the floor, Magnus now on him. The mixed teen grabbed the man's hands from reaching his neck. He managed to deliver a blow before standing back up. He grabbed the discarded handcuffs from the floor.

"Alright, Magnus. You're coming with us." Magnus stood from the floor. "As if." He tried to punch Nixx, but the younger dodged. When Magnus' arm was in reached, he tried to cuff the dude, only to be cuffed to the arm of a nearby chair himself. Nixx gasped and struggled, trying to escape the cuffs. "Damn it."

He stiffen when Magnus walked over to him and grabbed the younger's arm. "You know you're kind of a cutie. Maybe if you say please, I'll take you on a date."

Nixx kicked Magnus' stomach. Despite being handcuffed, he was phased by this guy. "As if! One, I'm taken. Two, I don't date criminals. And three, I'm too young for you."

Magnus just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You know you always wanted a bad boy." Nixx growled. "Yeah. I'm the definition of a bad boy, asshole. Shoot him." Magnus turned to see Amija at the door, a gun aimed at him. He ducked from any bullets and jumped out the front window.

Outside, Jayden attacked him, but she was knocked down. Magnus jumped into his car and drove off. "Damn. Let's go after him!"

"Hey, help here!", Nixx shouted. Amija broke the cuffs with the gun. The two ran out, Sakuri following. Jayden got up and rushed to the van with them, climbing in the driver seat with Nixx beside her. "Let's go catch the motherfucker."

* * *

Back at DCI HQ!

"How you think they're doing?", Glitch asked. Bodie, who was sitting beside shrugged. "Don't know. Nixx probably got cuffed to a chair.", he smirked.

Taye chuckled. "Bodie!" "It could happen."

"Yeah, I just hope they get those files back. The dude stole my cop show downloads!", Lima cried. "Lima, you know you're not allowed to watch any cop shows.", Dare remined. Lima scrunched her nose in annoyance. "I don't care!"

"When Kina finds out...", Jaryn started. Kerith finished when a finger going across his neck. Lima paled. "Whatever."

* * *

And to Techz!

"That asshole is so going to get it when I catch him!"

The girls looked wide eyed at Nixx, who was cocking a gun with force. Jayden sped after their target. Sakuri was finishing downloading their files in the hard drive. "Nixx, you can't kill him!", the Japanese teen reminded. Nixx rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Well, I can still kick his ass! Jayden, drive up to the driver side of his car."

Jayden obeyed, dodging ongoing vechicles on the highway. She drove up to Magnus' car, Nixx having his arm out to shoot at him. "Hey, bastard! Smile for me!" Magnus looked up and spotted Nixx now shooting at him. The glass broke flying everywhere. Magnus growled and rammed his car to the side of the DCI van. The four screeched, the black van swirling a bit. Jayden managed to stop it before it hit anyone else.

"It's finished!", Sakuri shouted in victory. She looked up to see Magnus drive in front of them. Jayden sped and slammed against the back of his car. Magnus jerking forward from the impact.

"Good, Sakuri. Now, someone shoot at the guy!"

Sakuri pulled out a black gun and climbed through the sunroof of the van. She aimed and fired at the back of the red car in front of them.

"Son of a bitch!"

Magnus stopped his car, making the van jerked and Sakuri drop the gun. Amija bit her lip in frustration. "So he wants to get dirty? I'll show him dirty!"

She strapped a knife in a knife case to her waist and climbed out the van through the top. "Wait, Amija! That-"

Sakuri didn't finish when Amija jumped and flipped onto the target's car. Magnus gasped in surprise and turned to see the black teen on the back trunk of his car. "Oh that little bitch."

Amija climbed to the front hood of the car as it sped even faster. She turned to face Magnus and punched the glass. It was a surprise that her hands weren't cut. "You son of a bitch!" She went to punch Magnus, but he swerved around a corner, driving into a parking lot of a supermarket.

He then stopped the car, the teen flying off and landing on the hard hot concrete. Magnus climbed out his car and stalked over to her, Amija just barely getting up. He gripped onto her chocolate locks, pulling her up to face him. Amija winced at the pain and struggled to get out of his grip. "Let me go!" "I don't think so, doll. I think Dr. Tan will be pleased when I bring one of the best dancer's younger cousin in for prisonment."

Amija smirked. "Not going to happen!"

She kicked him off and flipped her hair back, straighten it back out. She spotted the van stopping close to them. Nixx and the other two girls climbed out the van and walked over to Magnus and Amija. Nixx helped the slighter older teen up. "You okay, sis?" Amija nodded. "Yeah. Bastard pulled my hair though."

Jayden hissed at that. She glared at Magnus with promises of death. "How dare! Do you how precious a girl's hair is?! We have been growing our hair since birth! Not a lot of people have hair as long as Amija's!"

Nixx sweatdropped. "Oh boy."

"Listen, girly, I care nothing about that. All I care about is either killing you or taking you to Dr. Tan and ending DCI." "Bring it then, bitch!"

Magnus aimed to hit Jayden, but the Hispanic teen ducked and punched his stomach. Magnus grunted at the impact and grabbed her black hoodie. Jayden screamed as she was thrown against a dark blue car. Laughing, Magnus didn't expect Sakuri behind him with a taser. She clicked it on and stunned him. Magnus fell on the ground unconscious.

The four stood over him. "Hmm. Tasers are powerful.", Amija said in amazement. Nixx walked over to the man's wrecked car and opened the the driver's door. He pulled out a bag and a cell phone. "Hey, we should bring these to Headquarters."

Amija nodded. "Handcuff him, Jay. The sooner we bring him and the files back, the sooner I can eat some brownies."

* * *

"Good job, Techz."

The four were back in the meeting room, Magnus down in one of the rooms to be questioned and everything they brought in one of the data rooms. They were sitting in chairs, listening to Rasa thank them.

"Thanks, Rasa. It was a pretty tough job.", Nixx groaned, rubbing his cuff freed wrists. "The guy was pretty tough."

"And a pervert.", Amija whined. "He had mine and Jaryn's pictures hearted on our profiles." Jaryn gagged at that. "Such disgust.", she muttered. Amija nodded, munching happily on her brownies. "Agreed."

"So what did you find?", T asked. "Well, the dude apparently had more data than we thought. His room has posters of Amija and Jaryn in his closet-"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm joking!", Nixx laughed. Glitch and Angel laughed along with him. "You should see your face, Jaryn.", Glitch chuckled.

Jaryn pouted. "Little brother, stop laughing."

"I think I can help with that." Glitch placed two fingers on Bodie's puckered lips before they reached his. "Eh eh eh. No kissing right now."

"Damn."

Taye and T giggled, Mo crossing his arms. "He has you whipped, B.", the Hi-Def leader taunted. Bodie rolled his sky eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

**I got the idea from the question, "What if the DCI had agents become offical legit agents when they complete a task?"**

**So I did this chapter!**

**Review!**


	9. Just A Crazy Morning!

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Techz, Kina, Mariah, the other parents, Chase, Jacob, the Kittens, Misu, and Scarlet DyLo. I don't own any Dance Central or the songs featured!**

**Notes: Not that I own of...**

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, random humor, violence, breakage of the 4th Wall (maybe), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx and hints of MoxNixx), etc. New warning: Some bit of sexual content... that should have been a warning listed before because of the kissing before between the couples... *sighs* I need lay off the sugar.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Just A Crazy Morning! Wait... I Meant Average!

Green eyes opened as the bright sunlight hit them through the curtain, a soft yawn going echoing throught the room.

It seem like it was going to start off peaceful. Maybe it was going to stay peaceful for-

BAM! "Wakey wakey, sweetheart!"

Never mind... -_-

Glitch groaned and flipped on his side, covering his head with his pillow. "Mom..." Kina crossed her arms and leaned on the threshold of the room of her son. "Glitch, it's a Saturday! You know what that means." "Um... you're going to finally lay off the sugar.", the Korean dancer mumbled from under the pillow.

Hey, I said that earlier!

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, Kiya. And no, Glitch. I make your favorite chocolate chip waffles!", Kina answered. Glitch quickly sat up. "Waffles?", he asked happily. Kina nodded. "Yup. Also, if you don't mind I invite Dare for breakfast."

"As long as I get my waffles, I don't care!"

As Glitch jumped out his bed and headed for his morning shower, Kina couldn't help but laugh at the fact that her son turned out to be more like her.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Kina!", Dare greeted as said woman opened the door for her. Kina smiled at her. "Hey, Dare. Love the outfit." Dare decided to wear one of her favorites today. A dark grey long sleeved dress with blue, hot pink, lime green, light pink, and black stripes going diagonally across the front, silver leggings, lime green boots, and upside down pink heart shaped glasses. (I think the name of this outfit is called Neon Dreams, but you should know what outfit I'm talking about if you played DC1.)

"Thanks. Made it myself." Kina moved aside for the pink haired dancer to come in. Glitch then made his appearance.

He wore a yellow shirt with lime green, bright red (almost a pink color), baby blue, and orange stripes going diagonally across his front, dark grey jeans with red suspenders hanging like any other outfit he wore, lime green shoes, and an orange watch. To complete the outfit, he had a baby blue streak in his hair.

The young dancer glanced at Dare who glanced back. "Do you shop at the same place I do?" Dare shook her head. "Nope." Glitch shrugged his shoulders. "Alright." Kina giggled. "It's like Dare could be your long lost sister." "Mom, you gave birth to me. You should know."

Kina scrunched her nose. "Whatever. Dare, I hope you like chocolate chip waffles." "Never had 'em." The two dancers followed the mother into the kitchen, where breakfast was waiting. Glitch was the first to reach the table when he saw the waffles.

Dare giggled. "Glitch, don't eat them all before I can have some!" "My waffles! Mine!"

Kina smacked the side of the teen's head. "OW!" "Share! You can't have them all!" "I can if I want!"

"You want the corner?"

"..."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Then share." Glitch pouted, but none the less gave Dare HALF A WAFFLE!

"Glitch!" "FINE!"

Now Dare had three and a half of waffles.

* * *

It was later when the dancing colorful duo (I'm talking Glitch and Dare here, folks.) made they're way across the field to where the crews were. They were at Flash4wrd's Tee Off. Currently, Lu$h was facing said crew in _'Club Can't Handle Me'_.

So far it looked as if Lu$h was winning. Until...

"Aubrey, you suck!", Dare shouted. Aubrey snapped her head and marched over to say a few words, not knowing see gave Taye the win.

"What did you-" "AUBREY!" The redhead turned and gawked seeing Taye and T smirking, hands on hips. "I blew the battle, didn't I?", she groaned.

"You did, Aubrey. You did.", they answered in unison. Angel and Jayden adding, "Si."

Aubrey glared at all of them. She then turned back to look back Dare and Glitch. "You colorful demons from hell!"

"Hi to you, Miss Prissy.", Glitch scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Whatever."

Bodie walked over to the light in his heart, lifting him over his shoulder, hearing a yelp, and walked him over to his previous spot by Emilia. Mo gave him a look that said, "Really?"

Bodie sat Glitch back on his feet. "Mo, I won't do anything remotely sexual to Glitch. If that's what you're thinking." "Kissing me is a sexual act!", Glitch squeaked... a little bit too hyper. Bodie paled when he saw Mo glare at him. "Mo, you witness me kissing him! Multiple times, too!"

"..."

"..."

"HEE!" Dare giggled. "Maybe I should not have let him eat those waffles." "That explains why he's being crazy.", T said, crossing her arms. Dare nodded. "Yup!" The Glitterati twins watched as Glitch wrapped his arms around Bodie's waist and cuddled against his chest. "Aaaaaawwww!", they cooed.

Mo and Amija glanced at each other and back at the cuddling couple. Mo's nose scrunched as Bodie's hand began to inch somewhere private. "Don't you dare place your hand on Glitch's behind, Bodie! Don't you dare!" Bodie pouted. _'Damn overprotective instincts.'_, he thought. Glitch noticed his distress and placed his hands on his cheeks to soothe him. "Boo, Mo's just jealous because he has yet to find the right one."

"What is that suppose to mean?!", said Hi-Def leader shouted. Glitch giggled. Emilia and Rasa glanced at Nixx. "..."

Nixx noticed their stares. "What? Why are you- seriously? I'm with Chase!" "But if you didn't meet Chase, you would have hooked up with Mo.", Sakuri said in the tone of a smartass.

Nixx blushed and crossed his arms, turning away from the group. "Not true." "Nixx, I remember you simply said how hot Mo was when we're at the beach. You said and I quote, 'Amija, Mo's abs are ssssoooo hot! I wonder how-"

"I never said that!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did! You secretly like my cousin! You want his-"

"Amija, keep it PG.", MacCoy warned. Amija rolled her chocolate. "Just stating facts."

* * *

PING! PING! PING!

"Stop playing with that toy, Em." "But it's so cute!"

I don't know why, but the crews decided to have a little fun at the store. Well, some were there for important reasons, while others... well...

"Where the hell do I find beige spray paint?", Nixx grumbled as he looked over the different colors of spray paint. Glitch stood next to him. "Maybe they don't have beige. How about caramel?" Nixx looked at the Korean for a brief second before turning back to the cans. "I saw that. Hey, where did Bodie go?" "Sports aisle. He needed another basketball."

"Bodie plays basketball?"

"Yup. And he's damn good at it. Very good." The mixed teen blushed when the Korean's green eyes suddenly glazed over with lust. He could tell Glitch was fantasizing about his boyfriend. "G?"

"Hm?", Glitch answered as he snapped out his lust filled fantasy. Nixx raised an eyebrow. "Daydreaming?" "As if you don't do that about Chase!" Nixx flinched at the mention of his boyfriend. He could really go for some hot-

"Shut it."

* * *

**Well, gonna end it there. **

**Shout-out thanks to Alyssa, ArtLovinChic, and Sia Rdio for your requests! I'll be happy to do them!**

**Alyssa, your request is the next chapter!**

**ArtLovinChic, your request is chapter 12! Also, I have to admit that this couple is pretty cute! :3**

**Sia Rdio, your request is chapter 15! I agree totally on this! Rasa get no love! He's gonna get love this time though!**

**And thanks to everyone that have been keeping up with this story and read my others. (Even though they're not that good.) I truly appreciate it. Love you all!**


	10. I Need My Beach and Cop Shows

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Techz, Kina, Mariah, the other parents, Chase, Jacob, the Kittens, Misu, Derek and Scarlet DyLo (She appears in later chapters)! I don't even own Percy Jackson. Or Discovery Channel. Or Cops.**

**Notes: Request to Alyssa! Thank you so much for it! I hope you enjoy! Also, if you have no idea what's up with this chapter, look back to Chapter 5: So You Wanna Kick Down Doors? Oh. And if there is any word that is missing a 'h', I apologize in advance. My 'h' button wanted to act stupid with me. So sorry.**

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, sexual content, random humor, violence, breakage of the 4th Wall (maybe), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx and hints of MoxNixx), etc. **

**Also, I want to apologize for such the long wait! School started for me and being in AP and Honor classes can take a toll on a person. Yikes! But please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10- I Need My Cop Shows and Beaches

(DAY 3 OF THE SUFFER CHALLENGE- NO BEACHES AND NO COP SHOWS)

Rasa couldn't help but laugh at the certain situation happening right now. The DCI dancers were currently at the DCI HQ, a meeting to be held. Kina was there, the fact she was an agent and Glitch's mom, but also to keep an eye on Lima and Emilia.

Lima couldn't watch any of her favorite cop shows and Emilia couldn't hang at High Tide. Both have to suffer this for a week. And being the one that gave them the punishment for breaking down her door, Kina kept a close watch since. It's only been two days.

Lima was currently curled in her chair, rocking back and forth. Emilia had her head on the table, groaning in pain of not being at High Tide. That's why Rasa was laughing. It was kind of humorous to see the two falling apart like that.

"Rasa, are you enjoying my misery?", Lima growled.

Said man sniffled back a laugh. "Maybe." "You have to admit it it pretty funny. The two strongest girls weakening because they can't go to the beach or watch cop shows. Remind me to never get on Kina's bad side.", Dare giggled.

Taye and Aubrey joining her.

Lima and Emilia groaned. "Whatever."

Glitch then entered the room. "Where have you been?", T asked. Glitch held up a bag made for laptops. "Errand for Mom. And just to let you know, Mom, everything is set." Kina nodded. "Good boy. That's my sweetie pie."

Glitch gleamed and went over to sit down next to Mo, not by Bodie, who was confused.

"G?" The younger half of Hi-Def looked up at the lifeguard. "Yeah, boo?" "Um?"

"Oh. Is it a crime for me not to sit next to you, Bodie?" Lima groaned at a certain word which reminded her of a certain thing. "In my book it is! I outta arrest you for that!"

Taye, Aubrey, Jaryn, and Dare giggled as Lima groaned. Glitch stood and leaned over across the table on Bodie's direction. He crossed his wrists, displaying them out to the older dancer. "Then arrest me, Officer Bodie. Put me in cuffs!"

"JUST SHUT UP WITH YOUR STUPID FOREPLAY TALK!"

Everyone glanced at Lima. Her face was red with anger. "No more mention of cops!" Kina smirked. "Poor Lima. Anyways, anyone can go for a nice **sand**wich?"

Emilia's eyes widened at the mention of sand. "Kinaaaaa..."

"I could! Sunny side up! Wait, that didn't make any sense.", T muttered. Dare suddenly spoke up. She was staring hard at MacCoy's hair. "You know, bro, your hair reminds me of the sun." Emilia moaned in pain. "Don't do this to me."

"I could really go for a bonfire make-out.", Nixx smirked. Emilia glared at him. "I'll cut your boyfriend's di-" "DO NOT THREATEN MY BOO!" Mo grabbed Nixx and sat him down in his seat. "Nixx, you started it. Calm down. Now listen... anyone up to hit the waves?"

Emilia groaned and threw her arms up. "You all could just jump a bridge for all I care! I can't take this anymore!" Kina quickly rolled under the table, grabbed Emilia's ankle, slammed her down and pinned her to the floor to prevent her from leaving. The female half of Riptide screamed and kicked around. "Let me go! I must have the beach!"

"NO! STEP ON THAT BEACH AND I WILL KILL YOU!", Kina threaten, a promising death in her green eyes. Emilia gulped. This is gonna be a long week.

* * *

(DAY 4)

Lima couldn't help but feel a little creeped out. Kina was sitting next to her on the sofa within Lima's living room of her home. She arrived at eight in the morning claiming to have wanting to keep an eye on Lima.

At the moment, Kina was munching on a blueberry muffin drinking apple juice, while the other woman had a cup of creamed coffee. Knowing Lima watches her cop shows around this hour (about two in the afternoon now), Kina turned the television on Discovery Channel. When Lima tried to change the channel, the Korean smacked her hand. "No. No cop shows. No Law & Order, no Case Closed, none of that."

Lima narrowed her eyes as a thought reached her. "How in the hell are you watching me when there's also Emilia in this?" NO way in hell will she suffer this alone! Kina smirked. "Taye and Nixx are watching her. That and I have cameras installed in her home."

"..."

"I don't use this to watch her like that if that's what you're thinking, Lima! Geez!"

"Okay. For a sec, I thought you were a creeper."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You are, aren't you?"

"HELL NO!"

* * *

Later, the female agent found herself at the store with Kina. She couldn't take anymore of Discovery Channel and decided to go buy a few things. At the moment, they were stalking the cereal aisle. "I don't know. I mean he is cute, but he doesn't look like my type."

Cereal aisle, my ass. The two were goggling over this man while standing in the cereal aisle. Though Kina did have two boxes in her basket that she held.

"Hmmm... he looks familiar.", Kina muttered. The man did look familiar. He had dark brown hair with a light brown highlight, tanned skin, and from afar, dark green eyes. He was dressed in dark jeans and a dark red muscle shirt.

"I don't care if he's familiar! He's super sweet eye candy!"

Kina grabbed Lima before she could walk over to the guy. "What? KINA!" "I just remembered. That's one of the guys I work with. We work in the same department, along with Mariah. Um... I think his name is something like Derek." Lima blinked her eyes. "Well, can I go talk to him?"

"No." "Why not? Don't you want me to keep my mind off of cop shows?"

"Yeah. But he's gay." "Huh?" Kina giggled. "Hee hee. Kidding. Go talk to him."

The Korean woman smiled as her friend went over to talk to the guy. She was pretty glad Lima was handling this well. But was Emilia?

* * *

(DAY 5)

"LET ME GO! LET ME LIVE ON THE BEACH!"

"HELL NO! EMILIA, YOU MUST STAY IN THE HOUSE!"

"FUCK THIS HOUSE!"

Emilia was currently struggling out the front door, Bodie in front of her, blocking with his body. Glitch was behind her, holding her back by gripping her wrists. He regret being his size because the female dancer was hella strong. Well, duh. She works out!

What made her snap, I digress, when she was watching Percy Jackson. The water reminded her of High Tide. Damn you, son of Poseidon!

"Emilia, please! You can't! Mom will **kill** you!", Glitch protested. Emilia growled. "I don't give a damn if she was going to tip toe dance with me! I must go to High Tide! I must surf!" "NO!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Glitch yelped in pain as her foot came in contact with his stomach. He fell on the floor, curling in pain. Bodie saw red. "EMILIA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!", the male lifeguard shrieked. Emilia hissed. "The same thing that's about to happen to you!"

Bodie screamed when his partner flung him over her, almost squashing his boyfriend if the younger didn't move. Glitch rolled out the way and looked up. Emilia grabbed a coat rack to hit him, but he rolled on Bodie, getting out the way. Emilia threw the rack, scoffed, and slammed the door behind her in anger.

The couple blinked in confusion and shock. Glitch looked down at the dancer he straddled and smirked. "Weeeellllll, since we're in this position..."

Bodie stood up suddenly. Glitch's legs wrapped around his waist. "As much as I would totally enjoy making out with you, we have to go after her." Glitch pouted as he was set down and the blonde rushing out the house. His eyebrows knitted together. "After this whole thing is over, I'm so tying him to the bed and having my ways with him. And no one will stop me."

* * *

Emilia looked back to see Mo and Angel running after her, High Tide just a few yards away. "Gonna make it. Gonna make it. Gonna make it.", she muttered like a mantra.

She didn't expect to hear a war cry of "DON'T YOU DARE!" and someone colliding with her body. She landed hard on the ground and looked up to see Jaryn, of all people, on her. The female twin was in a silver silk nightgown that stopped midway of her thighs with short sleeves. Kerith shown up behind her, rubbing his eyes. He was also dressed in silver PJs, his bottoms were loose sleeping pants and a long sleeved shirt. Both twins were not wearing makeup. You could tell Kerith was tired and Jaryn was pissed.

Emilia gulped in shock. "Hi." "Don't hi me! I got woken up from a nap because your stupidity! If I can walk outside without eyeliner, then you can miss the effing beach!" Very out of character, but hey. When you wake up from a good nap how do you react?

Rasa lifted the blonde girl from the darker one. Kerith couldn't do it, since he was now sleeping against Obilo, who somehow came to see the show. And yes, he came while walking. This time it was Monopoly.

Emilia stood, brushing off her crew clothes. "Hey! The beach is my life!" "It will also be your death."

The group and bystanders looked over to see Kina approach them slowly. Glitch was the only one to not pay attention because he eying Bodie up and down with a sly smirk. "After it's all over.", he whispered.

* * *

It took Kina merely thirty minutes to drag Emilia back to the house and tie her up. She was struggled to get out of the ropes. Failing epically, Emilia gave up. Although it was kind of cruel, she had it coming to her.

Hey, what do expect from Kina? A puppy for a gift? Glitch got the kittens to fill that space.

At the moment, the crews were standing around the tied up dancer in a circle. Piffy and Cat-ptain Bodie laughing at her unfortune. "Stop laughing, Piffy Glitch Fluffpaws and Cat-ptain Bodie the lifeguard.", Glitch warned, his green eyes glued to Bodie as the blonde stretched. _'The things he could do with those hands.'_, the teen thought with lust. T seem to be the only one to notice, but decided not to bring the matter up.

"Listen, Emmie. You only have two days to endure this.", Jayden said to her role model. "I don't care. I want the beach." "Trust me, I know it's hard.", Lima said softly. To be honest, she may look and act calm, but she was really freaking out about not having her cop shows.

Emilia glared at her. "Very hard."

"I know what's hard.", Glitch muttered as he watched Bodie roll back his arms this time. "What was that, G?", Amija asked. "Nothing.", he answered innocently. Innocence, my ass.

* * *

(DAY 6)

Techz and Flash4wrd didn't know what else to make of what they were watching. Each the two crews spotted Lima and Emilia sitting in their respective seats in the meeting room of the DCI Headquarters. Emilia was holding a picture of High Tide sighing ever so slowly. Lima was tapping her fingers, matching the theme of _'COPS'_.

It was kind of funny really.

The dancers were waiting for the others to arrive. Rasa called saying he'll be a little late due to the traffic.

Everyone else had other excuses, too. Not that the present crews cared. Seeing Lima and Emilia in their misery **was **funny. It was kind of silly. Lima is an agent and Emilia is just too tanned. Well...

"Hey! We're- Oh, Emilia! Put away the picture!", Rasa hollered as he and the remaining dancers entered the meeting room. Again, T noticed Glitch's wondering eyes on Bodie and again decided not to speak about it. But Taye did!

"Glitch, is Bodie that sexy?", she teased. Glitch blushed and looked away before Bodie turned to look at him. Dare and Aubrey giggled, Jaryn covering her mouth to hold back laughs. Kerith sighed and sat down.

"Let's start this meeting. Emilia, put away the picture." Emilia narrowed her eyes at Rasa and blew raspberry at him. "No." "Emilia, put it away." "NO!" "THAT'S IT!"

Emilia yelped when Rasa slid across the table to her and tried to swipe the picture. Emilia moved it out his reach and ran out the room. Rasa growled and chased after her. When the two were gone, Amija stood and sighed. "I swear this is frustrating. Nixx, Bodie, and Glitch, come with me to help Rasa. The rest of you keep an eye on Lima.", Amija ordered. Bodie and Glitch glanced at each as Nixx followed the teen girl out the room before leaving themselves.

* * *

"EMILIA, COME BACK HERE!" "NEVER!"

The female Riptide dancer rushed through the DCI agents, pushing each black clad male or female out the way. Behind her was Rasa, who was also pushing peeps out the way. Not cool, dude. Not cool.

"Agent Rasa, we have some reports for-" "PUT THEM ON MY DESK! FOR NOW, MOVE, PHIL!"

Rasa pushed said Phil out the way and continued to chase after Emilia. Said agent curved around a corner, not expecting to seeing Amija standing there. The teen girl grabbed her and slammed her against a wall. Emilia was twice the girl's size, so how this shortie, not shawty, managed that is a mystery. Then again, Amija punched through glass and didn't get a single cut. Maybe she's Wonder Woman in disguise. Who knows?

"Amija?" "Emilia, you're taking your ass back to that meeting room. Now let's go!" "I'm not going back!" "Yes, you are!" "Never!"

Amija yelped when the female lifeguard grabbed her and body slammed her to the floor. She ran off, not spotting Nixx and Glitch coming at her right. The two teens pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. Glitch held her right side down, Nixx on the left. Bodie made his appearance, walking up above her head. Emilia looked up and paled at the seriousness of the blonde's face. "Emilia.", was all he said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"LIMA, AWAY FROM THE TV!", Aubrey shouted. MacCoy and Dare was holding Lima away from the TV. Jaryn held the remote at a good distance from her reaching. "Give the remote, you pale chick!", Lima hollered. Jaryn sweatdropped. "Ugh." "HAND IT OVER!"

"Lima-san, you can't just watch any cop shows. Kina will kill you, baka.", Sakuri reminded. Lima pouted. "I don't care! I'll die happy!"

"The hell you preach!"

Next thing Lima knew, there was a hard smack and her blacking out.

Amija and the others came back with unconscious Emilia. Glitch taking notice of the equally unconscious Lima on the leather sofa. "Wow." "Wow is correct, dear brother.", Kerith agreed. Mo nodded and crossing his arms. "I don't get it. Why can't the chicas just deal with not going to the beach and watching cop shows for a week? After this, they only have one more day.", Angel said. He glanced at Aubrey, who in turn, shrugged.

"I'm close to feeling sorry for them. Kina is pretty scary.", Jayden whimpered. "That's my mom for you."

* * *

(DAY 7)

Not wanting to deal with any more foolishness, psh!, the crews decide to lock Lima and Emilia in a room, tied to chairs until midnight. Apparently, they refused and ran off.

It took five hours to track them down until Mariah came along and helped capture them. It was now 11 at night. Despite just having an hour left, the "victims" were freaking out like crazy. Lima actually tried to bite through the rope and succeed. Too bad Techz was a bad ass crew. And Glitch was just as equally crazy.

Now, they were all sitting around the two women, taking refuge at Amija's place.

"Anyone up for refresments?", Mariah asked as she stood to go into the kitchen. "Amija, can you help me please?" Amija stood from her seat on the couch next to Nixx, who had been sitting in Chase's lap, who had been invited. It's been a couple of days since the couple seen each other. With all this chaos, of course. -_-

"So, Lima and Emilia are losing their minds, huh?", Chase asked. He watched as Lima slumped against her chair, Emilia sighing loudly to show all her misery.

"Yup, boo. If they ever attempt to watch cop shows or step foot on the beach, Kina won't hold back." "I'm getting unbearably pale because of this. I can't do pale. I'm not like Amija, Nixx, Jayden, T, Mo, Taye, Angel, or Rasa.", Emilia whined. "Em, last time I checked going through your baby pictures, you're just as tan or us.", Taye admitted. Emilia blinked. "Well, damn... LET ME GO!"

"EMILIA! PLEASE! YOU ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES LEFT!", Lil' T shouted. Everyone blinked at the sudden outburst. Taye patted her shoulder. "Calm down, sis."

"Hai, T-chan. Lima-sama and Em-chan will soon live over their insanity.", Sakuri cooed, enjoying the fresh baked cookies Mariah just brought in. "Yeah. Look, two more minutes.", Bodie said. His blue eyes looking over Glitch who cuddled against his chest and yawned.

The dancers watched as the clock's and went slowly passed one minute. It was now 11:59 and they munching on cookies while drinking soda.

A few more seconds.

Emilia and Lima were sweating, each of their ropes loosing from their struggle. "Oh my dance!", Aubrey squealed.

Five... four... three... two...

"HYA!" The two female dancers broke out of their ropes as Dare and MacCoy yelled "Happy Dance Year!"

Emilia rushed out the door and Lima turned on the television. Immediately, Kerith and Jaryn burst into laughter. It was quite a week.

* * *

**You know that sword Percy Jackson has that is disguised as a pen? Get this, its name is Anaklusmos, that translates to "Riptide". Makes sense since PJ is the son of Poseidon.**

**Also, is it me or do the Hi-Def BG dancers look exactly like the DCI BG dancers? Think about it. I mean one guy is a black dude whose bald in Hi-Def. Just change him into a black suit and sunglasses, you get DCI dancer. Same thing for the dude with the brunet fauxhawk. I'm not crazy because others noticed.**

**REVIEW AND STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	11. Truth or Dance!

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DANCE CENTRAL, or any CHARACTERS FROM OTHER MEDIA, SONGS, SHOWS, ETC! I just own TECHZ, THE PARENTS, THE KITTENS, CHASE, JACOB, and SCARLET DYLO!**

**Notes: So yeah, while school going on now, it's gonna take a while for chapters to be uploaded and such. **

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, sexual content, random humor, violence, breakage of the 4th Wall (maybe), yuri (which also appears in later chaps), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx and hints of MoxNixx and others), etc.**

* * *

Chapter 11- Truth or Dance!

"Saku-chan! Wake up! Ni-chan and Ami-chan are hewe!"

Sakuri groaned and rolled over to spot her baby sister, Misu at the door. With the cutie was Amija and Nixx. "Konichiwa, bakas.", she smiled as she climbed out her bed and stretched. "Hello, Saku. We're doing dance practice today.", Amija greeted. Sakuri nodded and freed her hair from the messy bun she put up the night before. "Alright. What routines are we doing today?"

"We're doing 2NE1 and Justin Timberlake today.", Nixx answered. "Okay. Let me get dressed and we can go."

* * *

It was later when the foursome (I dare you to think that way) made it to their dance studio. Amija led them in the dancing room. "Okay. Girls and Nixx, today we're..."

The other three blinked at her blank expression. "Uh? Amija?" "SHUSH! I think someone's here.", she whispered. She glanced over to one of the closets and opened the door. Dare and MacCoy slipped out.

"What the...? What the hell are you doing in there?!", Nixx asked, crossing his arms. Dare chuckled and stood. "Oh. We were playing Hide'n'Seek with the other crews. And Chase. So we're hiding here."

Nixx perked up hearing about Chase. "Wha?" "Yup. And- hi!"

The Techz teens turned to see the rest of the other crews, and Chase standing at the entrance of the practice room. "Hey, guys and gals.", Jayden greeted as she watched Chase walk over to Nixx and kiss his cheek.

"Hey, Jayden. Hi, Amija. Good morning, Nixx. And konichiwa, Sakuri!", T greeted. "Hey, T. So I guess the game's over now?", Amija asked. "Yup. D-Coy won since they were the last ones found. What you are doing?", Glitch asked.

"We were about to practice a few dances, but I say that can wait. How about we play another game?"

"What game you suggest Amija?", Kerith asked. Amija tapped her chin in thought. "I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Ooh! I got one!", Aubrey shouted. Angel raised an eyebrow. "No, chica. We're not playing the fashion model version of Monopoly."

"Damn it." "I got it. Why not play Truth or Dare?", Jaryn suggested with a shrug. Everyone glanced at everyone else. "I'm down for it. Besides, I can't wait to see Bodie do something embarrassing.", Emilia laughed. Glitch smirked. "Or something sexy." "Glitch!", Lima warned. "What?" "Everything Bodie says or do, you find it sexy.", Taye reminded. Glitch smirked. "Because it is. Besides, as his boyfriend I have every right to."

"He's got a point.", Mo pointed out. Rasa huffed. "Okay. No more talk about BodiexGlitch." "I wonder if they'll have babies. Hey, Aubrey. You think the babies will have blond hair and green eyes? Or black hair and blue eyes?", Taye asked.

Aubrey shrugged. "I don't know. One thing for sure, they'll be half Asian. And extremely cute."

"Hey! Are we going to play the game or nah?", Rasa asked. "Oh! Rasa, you want to play, too?", T asked. Rasa sighed. "I ain't got nothing to do!" "Alright, the dark sexy man is in!", Lima teased. Rasa sighed and shook his head. _"That woman is going to kill me one day. I just know it."_

"Let's start now then. So, you all know the rules.", Bodie mentioned. Everyone nodded. "Uh huh. If you fail to do a dare... um?"

"Whoever fails to do a dare or answer a truth must, **must **work for Dr. Tan for a week and do everything he demands!", Emilia announced. "What's this about my father?"

"Eeep!"

The dancers turned around to spot the blue haired MOC dancer enter the room. "Hi, Oblio. We were just about to play Truth or Dare. We're just coming up with the rules.", Amija said. "Care to join?" "I'm in. I'm bored anyways."

"Wait. Oblio already works for the old man. How about a seperate punishment for him?", Aubrey pointed out. "Um... If Oblio fails to do a dare or answer a truth, he has to... he has to...", Jayden started off. "Dress like Glitch for a week.", Mo smirked. Glitch huffed as Oblio shrugged. "Fair enough. Who's first?" "I'll go!", T volunteered. "Okay, sis. Truth or dare?"

T hummed as she thought. "Let's start this off with a truth, Taye." "Is it true that you once got laughed at by a goat?", Nixx asked. Taye scrunched her nose in anger of that said goat as T nodded in sadness. "Yup.", she answered, popping the 'p'. "Worse day ever. Emilia, truth or dare?"

"Dare me!" "I dare you to... wear a dress! But it has to be a **lacey, girly, Aubrey **kind of dress! And you have to wear it for five hours!"

Emilia paled as Aubrey smirked. "I have just the dress for her, too."

* * *

"Oh hell no! I'm not coming out in this!" "But it's so cute on you!"

The gang went to Aubrey's home to get the dress Aubrey had in mind. They were waiting in the living room waiting for the two female dancers to come in. They heard lots of screaming and thuds. Soon it calmed down. Aubrey entered the living room with a smile.

"I present to you Miss Emilia!"

The group held back gasps and laughs when Emilia appeared. "I **dare **you!", she threaten. She wore a light pastel pink strapless dress. It faded out into a pastel yellow to the bottom with lace at the trimming. Around her waist was a white ribbon belt. Her hair was straighten out past a little down her shoulders. It was pushed back by a pastel yellow headband. She wore matching studs and bracelets.

"Aw! Emilia, you look so cute!", Taye teased. Emilia scrunched her nose in annoyance. "Whatever. Glitch, truth or dare?"

Glitch thought about it. "Truth. I'm playing safe with you." Emilia shrugged. "Good for me. Um... what are some of your fantasties with Bodie?"

The Korean dancer blushed as everyone looked at him with smirks. Even Bodie. "T-that's private!" "Nope. You got to say. You have to. Rules. Or would you rather work under Dr. Tan for a while?", Amija stressed out. Glitch's face was now burning red. "Do I have to?"

"YES!"

The teen jumped at the sudden unionized answer. Even Bodie was anxious to know. He wanted to live out some of those fantasies. Glitch bit his lip. "I-I don't know. Some are pretty weird."

"Okay. At least name two.", Emilia said. Glitch exhaled sharply. "Fine. Fine! One of my fantasies is to have... to have... have...", he started. His green eyes suddenly filled with lust as he glanced over at Bodie. The blonde was confused at the stare at first until it snapped in his head. "Glitch! Babe, other people is in the room!"

Glitch snapped out his stupor quickly. "Well, sorry! How do expect me to be?! My boyfriend is the perfect guy! Hot, nice, sweet, funny, kind, smart, and a damn good kisser! Bodie, I couldn't help but give that look! Especially when... I was thinking about... mmmm.", he mumbled quietly.

Jayden crossed her arms. "What was that Glitch? Dr. Tan's calling you?"

"I said I was thinking about... Bodie... and waffles... syrup... and a bed."

Bodie blushed at the thought of Glitch eating waffles right off his-

"Well, that's one fantasy. What's another?", Nixx asked. Glitch's face couldn't get any redder. He winced at the thought of the second fantasy. "Ooh boy. You sure you want to know?"

"Yes.", they repeated. "Alright. You know that one song by Rihanna? The one featuring Drake?"

"Um... _'What's My Name?'_. Is that the one?", Dare asked. Glitch nodded. "Yeah. You know the routine for that?"

"Yeah. Very sexual and girly. But yeah.", MacCoy answered. Glitch glanced at Bodie before speaking again. "Yeah. Some of those moves... I really want to... try on... Bodie."

Bodie's lips curved upward into a smile while Mo blushed and gaped at the same time. "GLITCH!"

"I'm sorry, Mo! But what do you expect?! I'm a teen! Hormones are NOT my best friend right now! And it doesn't help that Bodie is so fine! It doesn't!" "I think his hormones didn't just increase his sexual desires.", Jayden whispered to Jaryn. She nodded in agreement. "Poor brother."

"Glitch, you're going to stay a virgin! Until you're married!"

"Well, let me marry Bodie, bro!"

"NO!"

"WHAT?!"

"Can we just continue the game?", Sakuri asked. Glitch growled at Mo a bit before turning to Kerith. "Kerith, truth or dare?"

"Knowing you, I'm choosing truth of course."

Glitch grumbled for a bit before thinking of a question. "Alright. Kerith, if you had to choose who you rather make out with for a whole hour who would it be? Oblio or Rasa?"

"Oblio."

"Of course.", Taye deadpanned. "Aubrey, truth or dare?" "Dare me."

Jaryn giggled when Kerith started to smirk. "Oh boy." Aubrey paled instantly regretting her decision. "Uh..." "I dare you to dance the Hi-Def's routine to _'You're a Jerk'_... dressed as a Hi-Def BG dancer."

The group laughed as Aubrey's face fell. "Say what?" "Yup. Come on, Aubrey. Your outfit awaits you.", Emilia teased.

* * *

"I hate you all." The dancers were now at the Tee-Off. Kerith had Aubrey danced there in front of everyone. She was challenged against Glitch, who was an expert at _'You're a Jerk'_. "You know you love us.", Angel smirked. "Yeah right! This outfit is so not my cup of tea!" Aubrey wore dark blue jean shorts. Her top was a tight tank with different shades of blue like the HD BG dancers'. She wore a couple of matching blue and lime green bracelets, white socks, a lime green belt and high top blue shoes.

"Aw! Aubrey, you look adorable!", Mo teased. "You would think so! You're Hi-Def's leader!", she protested. Mo crossed his arms and bit his lip from laughing. "Maybe. I-I don't know.", he chuckled out. Aubrey scrunched her nose. "Bastard." "Don't hate."

Taye clicked on the boombox which started to play the requested song. When the beat started Glitch and the redhead dancer started with the Point Step. It progressed well from there, but with the Korean teen in the lead. Especially when it came to the Reject King.

In the end, he won and Aubrey just sucked... I mean lost.

"Okay. Aubrey, whose your victim?", Lima asked. Aubrey's eyes glared over to Bodie. "Mr. Blonde Lifeguard."

Bodie swallowed. From that tone, he knew Aubrey was pretty pissed now. "I'm choosing truth."

"Damn it. Alright. Um... what are all of Glitch's hot spots?"

Glitch gasped and rushed over to cover Bodie's mouth before he spoke. "Don't you even dare!" Bodie moved the smaller's hand off his mouth and smirked. "Babe, I have to." "Nuh uh." "Yes, uh huh. Bodie, tell!", Amija encouraged. Bodie was about to speak again until Glitch grabbed the sides of his mouth and pulled. "OW! OW! OW!"

"Don't you utter a single word, damn it!" "Oh come on, Glitch!", Dare whined. Glitch shook his head and continued to pull at Bodie's mouth. Rasa huffed and walked over to the couple. He pried Glitch off his boyfriend and held him tight, his arms now secured behind his back. The teen began to struggle. "NO! BODIE, DON'T YOU SAY NOTHING!"

"Tell!", Jayden hollered. Bodie smirked. "Glitch's hot spots are his left shoulder, between his shoulders and neck, the right side of his collarbone area, his sides, his inner thigh... Mo, don't give me that look and don't ask how I know, the middle of his back... again, don't ask... and the back of his neck."

Rasa felt the teen stiffen at the reveal of his special spots. "You asshole! You're so getting cut off from me!"

Bodie paled. "WHAT?!" "FOR A MONTH!" "GLITCH! NO!"

When Rasa let go of the teen, Glitch just crossed his arms and looked away from Bodie. The lifeguard really wanted to cry. He didn't think he could survive without Glitch's kisses for even a week. "Jaryn, truth or dare?", he asked with sadness.

"Truth." "If you could be part of another crew, who would it be?"

"Well, If I wanted to change crews, which I don't, I would have to go with... Riptide."

"Really? You seem like a DCI or MOC girl.", MacCoy said. Jaryn shrugged. Kerith chuckled. "Trust me. She'll go excellent as a Riptide." "Oblio, truth or dare?"

"Truth. The last time I was dared by you I wanted to kill myself." Jaryn pouted. "Ass. If you were to dye your hair which would it be? Glitch Green, Dare Pink, or Bodie Blond?"

"Glitch Green. Closest to the closer I want anyways. Does it look like I would do pink?"

"Nope.", Nixx answered. "If anything I think- CHASE!"

The dancers watched as Nixx squealed as his mentioned boyfriend started sucking on his neck and tickling over his sides lightly. Each dancer's face got red than normal. Especially Mo's, hearing Nixx moan in such forbidden ways. And Glitch. He couldn't help but replace the image of Nixx and Chase kissing with his own and Bodie's images. He began to feel hot and bothered and started to fan himself. "I'm gonna need some pickles."

"Yo, Chase! Want to play Truth or Dare with us or nah?", T asked, noticing Glitch's sudden lustful state. The hazel eyed teen broke the kiss and glanced at her. Chase shrugged as he looped an arm around Nixx's shoulders and kissing his hair. "I'll go next." "Okay, truth or dare?", Oblio asked. "I'll go with a dare."

"I dare you to..."

"DANCE AGAINST MO IN _'OMG'_!", Amija challenged. Nixx gasped. "That's by far the hardest routine ever, woman!" Chase shrugged. "I'll do it."

Mo blinked. "Wha?" "Yup." The Hi-Def leader glanced at his partner who shrugged. "Alright."

* * *

In the end, Chase actual beat Mo. "I can't believe it. How the hell did Chase beat you, Mo?", MacCoy asked. Mo shrugged, still kind of surprised himself. "I don't know. Chase, choose your victim."

Chase looked to Dare. "Dare, truth or dare?" "Dare! Because that's who I am!", she giggled. T's eyes widened. "Shit, she made a pun to her name." Taye smacked her head. "No cussing, girl." "I dare you, Dare, to dance _'Gangnam Style'_ in a bunny suit."

Dare gawked. "What? I suck at that dance! Only Glitch is the expert at that game."

Glitch looked at her. "It's because I'm Korean. Isn't it?"

Dare shook her head. "No. I mean Techz is good at 2NE1. And Sakuri's Japanese American, Jayden is Spanish American, Amija is Black American, and Nixx is Black Asian American. I don't know if that Asian of him is Korean."

Nixx smirked. "No one does."

"Dare, do the dare.", Lima ordered. Said pink haired woman sighed. "Fine."

In minutes, Dare was clad in a bright Easter bunny suit. "I hate my life.", the Brit grumbled. MacCoy patted her back. "It's okay, dear British friend of mine.", the Russian taunted. Dare smacked his hand. "Shut up." "Dare, get ready to dance, chica!", Angel and Jayden shouted and then high-fived each other. Dare growled at them but started the dance none the less.

As PSY's song played, the dancers couldn't help but to laugh at her. The dance was pretty funny and Dare wasn't bad at it as she claimed. If anything, she matched Glitch's level. Though it was hella funny to see her do the Panic Button and Wednesday Night.

* * *

"Okay, Dare. Your turn to dare or truth someone.", Amija reminded after Dare switched back to her normal clothes. The crews were now occupying space back at Dance Central Dance Studio.

Dare looked around the room until she saw Nixx. "Ni-Ni, truth or dare?"

Nixx got on Chase's lap and snuggled back on his shoulder. "Um... dare me, Dare.", he answered as Glitch and Jaryn came back with pickles. Dare smirked. "I dare you, as I hold the name, to give Chase a lap dance in that tight leather Glitch and Amija brought you."

Nixx quickly jumped off his beau's lap and scoffed. "HELL TO THE NO! I'M NOT PUTTING ON THAT DAMN LEATHER!", he growled.

Glitch and Amija giggled.

Nixx narrowed his eyes at them. "Shut up."

"Nixx, if I correctly recall you didn't give Chase a lapdance for his birthday.", Aubrey spoke. Nixx blushed and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not doing it in front of you all. That's for sure.", he hissed, snapping his fingers in a z-formation.

"Nixx's black diva side is coming out.", Taye laughed. Nixx glared at her. "Whatever."

Chase got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around the mixed teen's waist and kissed his cheek. "Babe, Aubrey's right. You didn't give me a lapdance. Why not give me one now?", he cooed. Nixx grumbled and crossed his arms. "No." "Babe, you got to. It's a dare. Or would you rather work for Dr. Tan's for a while?"

Nixx gulped. "Fine."

"Be glad I didn't dare you to do it in a French maid outfit.", Dare said with a grin. Nixx blew raspberry at her. "I don't care. Now I have to drive all the way to my house to get the suit." Amija stood. "Not exactly. I kind of had it in one of the closets here. Ironically, it was the closet Dare and MacCoy was hiding in." The tanned teen watched as his leader walked over to a closet and pull out a box. Amija handed it to him and patted his head. "Get to it."

* * *

"Whoa! Nixx, you're looking super sexy!"

Nixx blushed at the comment by MacCoy and tried to hide the revealing skin of his midriff. "S-Shut up. Alright?"

Chase chuckled and patted his lap. "Come on, babe. You know what to do."

Nixx glared at him. "I'm so mad at you and Dare. And Glitch and Amija for even buying this." Glitch took a bite of his second pickle and smirked, "Dill with it."

Lil' T, Kerith, and Jaryn glanced at each other before getting the joke. "Oh. Hee hee. I get it.", T giggled. Glitch shrugged. "Thought it would be an appropriate time."

"By the way, why are you eating pickles?", Emilia asked. Glitch just blushed.

He and the rest of the dancers watched Nixx give his beau a lapdance while dancing to the song, _'Lapdance'_ by NERD. At one point, Nixx did the Dive Roll on Chase's lap, which had the other moaning and needing desperately to go to the bathroom.

And Nixx's dare by Dare ended there.

"Okay. Taye, truth or dare?", the mixed teen asked. Taye thought for awhile. "Truth."

"French cut or thongs?" "French cut. Thongs feel like a creeper up the ass crack."

Rasa started to laugh hysterically. "My God! It's so funny everytime she says that."

Taye shrugged. "Alright, Dr. Agent Dancer, truth or dare?" Rasa halted his laughing. "Hee. Um... I'm going with truth." "Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers. I don't like brief. They cut circulation down there."

This time, Amija started laughing. Rasa just sweatdropped. "Um... okay. MacCoy, truth or dare?" "I choose a dare." Rasa smirked. "I dare you to dress like Dare until everyone has gone at least once."

"Shit."

* * *

"It's not that bad, bud. I mean..." "Shut up, Dare."

MacCoy had the same outfit as Dare. Same black, purple, and pink top. Same black and pink shoes. Same blue pants with that cute weird stuffed animal. Same everything.

He sat down next to Glitch that was still eating pickles. His face was red, too.

"Sakuri, truth or dare?", the Russian asked. The Japanese dancer hummed in thought. "Hmm... I will go with dare, MacCoy-kun.", she answered with delight. "Okay. I dare you to... name as many yaoi pairings of DC you can without taking a break."

"Why you have her do that?", Angel asked. "Because."

Sakuri nodded. "I will!"

She stood and took in a deep breath.

"Bodie and Angel. Bodie and Mo. Bodie and MacCoy. Bodie and Oblio. Bodie and Dr. Tan. Bodie and Rasa. Bodie and Glitch. Bodie and Kerith. Angel and Bodie. Angel and Mo. Angel and MacCoy. Angel and Oblio. Angel and Dr. Tan. Angel and Rasa. Angel and Glitch. Angel and Kerith. Mo and Bodie. Mo and Angel. Mo and MacCoy. Mo and Oblio. Mo and Dr. Tan. Mo and Rasa. Mo and Glitch. Mo and Kerith. Kerith and Bodie. Kerith and Angel. Kerith and Mo. Kerith and MacCoy. Kerith and Oblio. Kerith and Dr. Tan. Kerith and Rasa. Kerith and Glitch. Glitch and Bodie. Glitch and Angel. Glitch and Mo. Glitch and MacCoy. Glitch and Oblio. Glitch and Dr. Tan. Glitch and Rasa. Glitch and Kerith. MacCoy and Bodie. MacCoy and Angel. MacCoy and Mo. MacCoy and Oblio. MacCoy and Dr. Tan. MacCoy and Rasa. MacCoy and Glitch. MacCoy and Kerith. Oblio and Bodie. Oblio and Angel. Oblio and Mo. Oblio and MacCoy. Oblio and Dr. Tan. Oblio and Rasa. Oblio and Glitch. Oblio and Kerith. Rasa and Bodie. Rasa and Angel. Rasa and Mo. Rasa and MacCoy. Rasa and Oblio. Rasa and Dr. Tan. Rasa and Glitch. Rasa and Kerith. Dr. Tan and Bodie. Dr. Tan and Angel. Dr. Tan and Mo. Dr. Tan and MacCoy. Dr. Tan and Oblio. Dr. Tan and Rasa. Dr. Tan and Glitch. And Dr. Tan and Kerith.", she finished.

The men and boys of the room blinked. "Oh my gosh.", Mo whispered in astonishment. Sakuri shrugged. "Yeah. I named every male with another. Expect for Nixx. I mean he just came in."

"You noticed she switched the roles? She named Glitch the dom and Dr. T the sub.", Amija pointed out. Glitch and Oblio made a face. "Ew! Gross! Like I'd ever pleasure that old man! If anything, I'd rather get into a foursome with Mo, Oblio, and Bodie than do... do that with him! That's just sick! It's me bending it over for a baboon! That's just disgusting!"

"Ya done, nano?", Mo asked. Glitch nodded and continued eating his pickles. "Okay. Mo-kun, truth or dare?", Sakuri asked. "Dare me, lil' blossom."

"I dare you to make out with... Rasa-sama!", she squealed. Mo blushed as well as Rasa. "Say what now?" "Do it, cuz! At least she didn't say for you to let him make you scream his name till the neighbors know his name!", Amija cheered on. Mo blushed again. "I- I-"

Rasa was looking dazed. "Mo and me making out? Sakuri, are you crazy?!" "DON'T YELL AT ME! I KNOW HOW TO KICK ASS, BAKA BUSO!"

"Just make out. It'll make her happy and prevent you from getting killed. Trust me.", Jayden muttered. Mo gulped. "Alright! Fine." He walked over to Rasa and sat next to him. He looked back at Sakuri. "No tongue, right?" "Tongue, since you want to ask."

"Shit. Who's dom?" "Whoever. Just do it. Like Nike."

Mo exhaled and leaned closer to Rasa, who responded. The two soon met by their lips. Rasa pulled Mo closer to him to get better access and slipped in his tongue. Mo responded back, but more submissively. Sakuri smirked as she saw Chase come back from handling his biz, and gasping in shock. "Holy... Is that tongue?"

"Yup.", Lima answered. Sakuri looked over to Nixx, who was more red than ever and slightly panting and whimpered. "Uh... Ni-Chan?" Chase looked over from the two agents making out and snapped to his younger boyfriend who was clenching his leather shirt and biting his lip. "Babe? Are you okay?" Nixx shook his head. "No. I- oh dance! Sakuri, please tell them to stop!"

"Alright, no more make out." Mo and Rasa pulled quickly away and glared at the girl. "Damn you, Sakuri." "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Just choose, Mo."

Mo pointed at Lima. "Lima, truth or dare?" "Truth. I'm afraid you might take your anger out on me." "She's right. Um... who's your celeb crush?"

"Who else, man? Johnny Depp.", she answered with sass. The rest of the women, Glitch, and Nixx sighed. "He is hot.", Emilia said. "How about Taylor?", T asked.

"Taylor who?", added Jayden. "Lautner." "He was the reason why I watched Twilight, Abduction, Grown-Ups 2, Sharkboy & Lavagirl, Danny Phantom and any other media I can't think of.", Amija sighed. "What the hell does Danny Phantom got to do with Taylor?", Lima asked. "He did the voice of that one ghost. Um... forgot his name. Captain John or something. He was the kid pirate ghost.", Aubrey answered. "Oh yeah. His voice was too cute.", Nixx cooed.

"Um... girls? Can we continue please?", Angel huffed. "Angel, are you mad or nah?", Glitch teased. Lima turned to Amija. "Amija, truth or dare, girl?"

"Truth."

"If you could choose who Nixx could be with, who would it be, Mo or Chase?"

Amija winced along with the mention trio of boys. "Hmm. Toughie. I mean Chase is a good boyfriend for Nixx and Mo could be one, too. Umm... I say they should just engage in a threesome."

"Okay. Amija, that's enough.", Mo coughed. Amija shrugged. "Whatever, cuz. By the way, Chase and Mo, Nixx likes a little S&M."

Nixx yelped and sneezed.

"Amija!"

"Okay! Jayden, you're the last one."

"YES!", MacCoy cheered. Jayden chuckled at is happiness of no longer wearing a tank anymore. "Truth, Ami."

"Does your brother, Antonio, really like me or he just like to flirt with me?"

Jayden smiled. "Let's just say that I see you as the potential sister-in-law. You like him back?" "I don't know. We'll discuss this later. For now. Let's choose your victim.", Amija teased as she and the others watch MacCoy rush out to change.

"I'm going to bring it back to Bodie. Yo, B, truth or dare?"

Bodie shrugged. "I'll go with dare since last time I went with truth." "Good. I don't know if this is torture for you or Glitch, but I dare you to dance to _'Sexy and I know It'_... shirtless."

Glitch coughed as he bit into his tenth pickle. "What?!" Bodie smirked. "Jayden, I'm so not protesting this. Glitch **loves **it when I dance to that song.", he taunted as he slipped off his shirt and stood. Taye turned on the boombox and went to the choosen song.

Glitch moaned as Bodie got in position with the starting move. Jaryn and Kerith watched as the Korean gripped a pickle in between his teeth and clenched his shirt. They glanced at each other and back at Glitch. As Bodie did a very sexy move, Wednesday Night, he crunched on the pickle with wide eyes. His face was really red, brighter than any Riptide red, and slightly wet due to sweat.

"Um... sister? Is it me or does our little brother look highly frustrated?", Kerith asked.

The rest of the dancers stopped watching Bodie dance and glanced as Glitch. The teen was huffing and eating pickles while clenching his shirt and pants. Constantly, he would moan and whimper. "He's sexually frustrated. Enough torture for him.", Rasa claimed. Glitch stood and rushed out the room, causing Bodie to stop dancing and chuckle. "Serves him right to cut me off for a month."

* * *

Eventually, after waiting two wholes hours for Glitch to calm down, the dancers eventually ended their game of Truth or Dare. No one had to go work for Dr. Tan and Oblio didn't have to dress like Glitch.

But Bodie did get punished. So did Chase. Let's just say they're going to be cold tonight.

* * *

**And there you go! Chapter 11 is done and out! And next up: the request from ArtLovinChic. I couldn't wait to do this chapter! **

**So, there's quite a few things I'm going to explain to you. **

**You know how in the beginning of the chapter when T greeted the Techz crew and said hi/good morning to Sakuri? Well, T's always be the one confused at the things Sakuri does and says. She's picking up.**

**Jacob (not Twilight, Chase's brother I mean) was going to be in this chapter, but as I was typing this, he was forgotten. Pity, but he will appear in later chapters.**

**I don't know if they have a girly model fashion version of Monopoly. If they do, I don't own that.**

**For all those who kept up with my DC stories, you know the goat and Taye situation I'm talking about. If not, look back to chapter 2 for references and chapters 3 and 8 of "Glitter Me This".**

**Emilia's dress that she was dared to wear is inspiried by a mixture of my coral floral dress (and it's not all that girly) and Kasumi's (from Dead or Alive) dress. If you're a DOA fan and have seen the pink lacey dress Kasumi wears, you know what I'm talking about.**

**The two things that Glitch loves the most is waffles and Bodie. Put those together and... you know. *smirks* And where he mentions the dance to 'What's My Name?'? Yeah. There's a vid with him dancing to that and he looks so cute! **

**And yes! Glitch still wants to marry Bodie! Speaking of which, I had checked my reviews for chapter 10 after I wrote the part about "Hormones aren't a teen's best friend" and laughed when someone mentioned that Glitch's hormones are on HIGH! That made my day. The pickle thing with be explained later.**

**And the pickle joke? That was pretty funny. My brother had decorative tape on it and it had little cartoon chibi pickles. Some of them was saying "Dill with it!". Get it? As in, dill pickles!**

**Nixx's leather outfit can be referenced to chapter 4.**

**I counted the yaoi pairings Sakuri listed off and there were 72. Yes, just by switching roles and changing names, you get that much.**

**Nixx getting turned on by Rasa and Mo kissing? Yeah, that will be mentioned later, too.**

**But for me, because you love me, review! .**

**PS. Longest chap so far!**


	12. Give Me MoNi, Kiya!

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I just own Techz, the parents, the Kittens, Chase, Jacob, Scarlet DyLo, and various random characters.**

**Notes: This is the moment you've been waiting for! Chapter 12! The request for ArtLovinChic! What's it going to be about? I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, sexual content, random humor, violence, breakage of the 4th Wall (maybe), yuri (which also appears in later chaps), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx and hints of MoxNixx and others), etc.**

* * *

Chapter 12- Give Me MoNi, Kiya!

"No. No. And no, CB. No yogurt."

"Meow."

"No."

"Meow?"

"NO!"

The blonde kitten just hissed, curled in a ball, and rolled away like one. Kina blinked in confusion. "I will never understand." "Mom, you don't even understand yourself.", Glitch yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He stretched his arms and walked over to the fridge. "Hey, sweetie. Nice night?" Glitch just shrugged. "Yeah. Since Bodie was sleeping next to me."

"Let back on the punishment?"

"Yup.", the teen answered, popping the 'p'. Kina chuckled. "I bet he slept well, too. Considering the fact of what you're wearing."

Glitch was clad in nothing but an oversized Hi-Def green tee that hung off one shoulder and black cotton shorts that could belong to Amija. They barely covered his thighs.

"He slept shirtless. Besides, I like a little skin to skin contact."

"Yah. Yah. Honey, have you seen the pickles?"

Glitch blushed. "Sorry. Ate them." Kina sighed. "Oh boy. I'll go buy some. Anyways, you have fun today." Kina kissed Glitch's forehead and exit the kitchen. As she opened the front door, she was greeted by Hi-Def's leader, Mo. "Yo! Hey, Kina!", Mo greeted. "Hey, Mo. I was just heading out. Glitch is probably still in the kitchen and Bodie's upstairs."

Mo's chocolate eyes widened. "What?"

"Glitch lost his virginity last night. He told me that riding Bodie was like riding a -"

Mo rushed passed her inside the house, but Kina wasn't shocked. "See you guys later!", she cheered.

Mo entered the kitchen and spotted Glitch sitting on the countertop eating a bowl of cereal. Glitch yelped when his mentor grabbed his arms and shook him. "WHY?!", he hollered. The prodigy blinked in surprise. "Wha?"

"Why did you let Bodie take away your purity?!"

Glitch blinked again. "Wha?"

Mo looked the younger in his green eyes. "Did you really let Bodie stick his... um... banana in your... uh... ummm... cheerio?"

"Banana?"

"Did he pop your cherry?"

"Pop my cherry?"

Not even Glitch knew what that mean?! Said dancer blinked once more, not sure what was going on with his partner. "Mo? I have no idea what you're asking."

Mo huffed and threw up his arms in annoyance. "Did you have sex with Bodie, Glitch?!"

"Mo, I didn't!" Mo sighed in relief. "Thank y- wait. How do I know you're telling the truth?" Glitch crossed his arms. "Check the sheets for evidence."

"What if you changed them?"

"My mom went to by pickles, Mo."

Mo thought for a second. "Huh. I don't get it though. Why do you eat pickles when you hate them?" Glitch blushed. "Um... might as well tell ya. You will find out sooner or later. Ever since Bodie and I had hooked up, I get these... desires. Whenever I get really hot and bothered I eat pickles because they remind me of... you know."

"..."

"..."

"... that's just nasty, man."

"Mo! Hello! Teen here! I don't know why but my hormones want to fuck with me this time around. It's not pretty."

"But you are." The Hi-Def duo looked up to see Bodie entering the kitchen. He was indeed shirtless. He only was clad in red sweatpants that was worn down a little off his waist to show a bit of black boxers, and white ankle socks. Glitch started biting his thumb glancing over the lifeguard's washboard abs.

_'Oh boy. He's so sexy.'_

"Hey, Mo. What brings you by?", Bodie asked, wrapping an arm around his dazed boyfriend. "Just visiting. I have a day with Nixx and Chase today. I'm hanging around them today."

"Cool." Blue eyes glanced down at the still form of Glitch, who was still biting his thumb. "Babe? Are you okay?" Glitch looked up at him and blushed. Bodie looked sexy with bed hair. "Holy dance, I'm going to need some more pickles... or cucumbers. Or carrots."

"G?"

"I just need anything long and crunchy right now!"

The older duo watched as Glitch rushed into the fridge. Then they heard a loud "DAMN IT!"

* * *

It was later when the Hi-Def leader found himself at Nixx's house. He was greeted by Nixx's father, Dante. "Hey, Mo."

"Hey, Dante. Nixx here?"

"Yesh. Chase is, too. He is waiting in the living room while Nixx is finishing up.", Dante answered, letting the dancer in. "Apparently, Kim insisted on Nixx wearing something sexy or whatever since it's Saturday."

"..."

"I'm just as clueless."

Mo nodded and went into the living room. Chase was there as Dante said. He was simply sitting on the couch, looking through a magazine. "Hey, Chase!" The teen looked up and smiled to Mo. "Hey, Mo. You just got here?" "Yeah. I just got back from Glitch's. And let me tell you... Kina is going to need to buy a lot of pickles."

Chase blinked. "Pickles?"

Mo nodded and sat next to the younger. "Uh huh. When he gets... urges, he eats pickles."

"That explains it.", the lighter male added, setting down the mag. "Anyways, where should we go today? Arcade? Beach? Zoo?"

"Would Nixx go to the zoo?"

"I don't know."

"We'll ask him."

"NIXX!"

The duo snapped their heads forward to see Kimberly walking in. "Hey, boys. Nixx's now ready."

Nixx entered the room, Chase immediately blushing. "Wow, Ni. You look... hot."

Nixx was clad in a dark grey tight French cut tee that was scrunched a little to show shome skin, his waist-stomach area to be exact, dark red skinny jeans with a checkerboard belt and a single chain hanging off the belt loops in front, matching black Van slip-ons and a single checkerboard wristband.

The teen had cut his hair many days ago, but to its original short cut style, but this time with dark red streaks.

"Oh. I don't look hot any other time?", Nixx teased, placing his hands on his hips. "Huh? NO! You look hot all the time... it's just,", Chase's eyes descended downward to Nixx's exposed stomach, "I could eat right off of you at this very moment... with you nak-"

"Okay! Let's just get going. We'll see you later, Kim.", Mo announced as he grabbed both Chase and Nixx and pushed them out the door.

* * *

"Look at him! It's just so cute!"

The trio decided the zoo first, and now they were in the panda exhibit. Both Mo and Chase was wondering how they ended up in this situation. Nixx was mewing over a baby newborn panda. He didn't mind the fact it was pink and hairless. But it was still cute.

"What is with you, Glitch, and Sakuri cooing over pandas?", Mo asked suddenly. "They're just so cute! They're so fluffy!", Nixx cooed, wanting desperately to hold the baby panda.

"You know, I just realized Nixx, Glitch, and Sakuri have some things in common.", Chase pointed out, watching his boyfriend coo with floating hearts around him. "What's that?"

"They're from Asian descent, their moms are cool and a bit cra-cra, they're big anime lovers, they can't go one day without color in their hair, both Glitch and Nixx have blonde boyfriends..." "You're strawberry blonde."

"... they have at least once took Oblio's sais and blamed it on Amija..."

"That was funny."

"... and..."

"Guys! Look!"

The two older males looked at the mixed teen. He was holding a newborn panda in his arms kissing it. "It's so adorable. A baby is a cute innocent being that fill my heart with joy and love everyday.", he sighed. "I really wish I can keep him, but I don't want to keep him from his mama."

"Maybe you can. That little guy's mama died just a few days ago after his birth." Nixx gasped and his eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh no. That's a shame. So he has no family?" "Sadly, yes, at the moment. We have a sign-up for those who want to adopt pandas from the zoo. If you can take care for them in a month, then we allow full adoption.", a zookeeper explained. Nixx's crystal eyes lit up. "Really?!" "Uh huh. If you're younger than 18, we have to have permission from your parents.", she smiled.

Nixx nodded. "Alright. Can I have an application for my parents to see it?"

"Sure." The zookeeper pulled out a white thin packet from the manilla folder she was holding. Nixx got the application and looked through it. "Looks reasonable. I'll have my mother call you for her reply." "Sure thing, kiddo."

Nixx nodded and handed the baby panda to one of the other zookeepers and kissed its head. "I'll be back, little guy. I promise.", he whispered. The zookeepers awed in joy while Chase and Mo smiled. It wasn't everyday when you caught Nixx being such a caring sweetheart. He had a soft spot for many cute things. Innocent things in general.

Said teen walked over to the waiting duo and hugged them. "I'm going to adopt a panda!"

"I can't wait to see this.", Chase smirked. Nixx pouted and playfully smacked the older's arm. "Oh whatever. Hey, you guys want to see any more animals?"

"I would say the lions, but after that incident with Glitch, nope!", Mo protested. Nixx laughed. "Oh yeah. That was hella funny. Why don't we go play golf at the Tee Off? Maybe we could say hi to Flash4wrd."

"I'm cool with that.", Chase shrugged.

* * *

The trio did end up going to the Tee Off. Taye and Lil' T was there as expected.

"Yo, Mo! Hey, Nixx and Chase!", T greeted with her cheerful self. "Hey, T.", Mo answered as the mentioned couple nodded. "What brings ya'll here?", Taye asked, crossing her arms and smiling. "We just decided to hang out today. We just got back from the zoo.", Mo answered.

"I'm hoping I get permission to adopt that panda.", Nixx muttered. Chase kissed his forehead. "I'm supporting you all the way."

"You better.", Nixx joked.

"Hey, since you're here, want to have a quick dance battle?", T asked. She's always up for a battle.

"Well, not all of Hi-Def or Techz is here.", Chase pointed out. "We can create Hi-Tech.", Nixx suggested, grabbing onto Mo's hand excitedly. "Besides, I'm in a fantastic mood. Let's do it, Mo!"

Suddenly, Chase's cell rung. "Sorry." "Answer it."

Chase nodded and answered the call. For a brief while his face was emotionless until a frown formed. "Alright.", he said last. He hung up and frowned towards Mo and Nixx. "I'm so sorry. But there's an emergency at home. "

"It's okay, boo. I can just hang out with Mo for the rest of the day. Besides, you have me all tomorrow and the day after that, and the day after that, and so forth."

Chase smiled and kissed Nixx's cheek. "Of course I do. I'll talk to you later. See you later, Mo. Take care of Nixx for me."

Mo smirked, "You know I will." Chase shook his hand and kissed Nixx passionately. Nixx, of course, was encouraged and continued with the heated make-out. Mo, Taye and T began to blush at the couple that was pretty much making love to each other's mouths.

One guy whistled.

"Okay! That's enough of that!", Taye hollered, getting their attention. Chase broke the kiss and smirked down at Nixx. "I'll talk to you later, love." "Mhmm." Nixx licked Chase's lips. Chase smirked again and hugged the smaller. "Love you." "Love you, too."

Nixx watched as Chase left, him sighing in heartbreak. "Aaw!", T cooed.

Nixx blushed. "Shut up. Now let's battle!"

"I already got dibs on the battle!"

Taye sighed. "Of course."

Mo patted Nixx's shoulder. "I'll let you handle this, lil' bit." Nixx nodded.

Taye had choosen the song, _'Get Ur Freak On' _. She figured it was a song that Nixx couldn't do.

"Ha! I hope you brought your lunchbox, because you're about to be schooled!", T taunted.

Nixx laughed. "Am I? Because I'm shaking, girl."

The two got in position as the song started. Both of them started off pretty good, matching up to each other's level. People were crowded around. Some cheered on Nixx and others T. The rountine was different for Nixx, only have learned it once, but it wasn't as difficult. In the end, it was a tie, which was weird for a song like that.

"Well, looks as if Ni-Ni is an expert dancer.", Mo teased, patting Nixx's back. Nixx blushed at the contact and pouted. "Oh whatever."

* * *

The duo was later at the broadwalk by the beach. Mo had decided to play a tossing game to win Nixx a plush toy. Ironically, it happened to be an Angel plushy.

Weeks prior, Nixx admitted he actually had a plushy collection of each member of the dancers of Dance Central. He barely found a Miss Aubrey, Glitch, Emilia, Bodie, and Mo plushy. Angel was the last plushy he needed. Almost every fangirl and fanboy for the Hispanic had gotten their hands on one before him.

Luckily, Mo had won the plushy. It was wearing Angel's Crew Look. Like every other plushy he owned.

Now the two were walking down the wooden walkway, eating ice cream. The sky was now glowing pinks, blues, and a toxic orange. It was a bit warm and windy, but it felt nice. Nixx was holding his plushy close to him as he walked close beside Mo.

"Hey, Mo? You think Glitch is actually having his ways with Bodie right now?", he asked. Mo shook his head. "He bet not. I know when they did the deed."

"How?"

"I just know."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"G? Come on! Get out of there!"

Bodie was standing against the locked bathroom door. He could hear the shower running. "I can't, Bodie! Until I stop feeling this way, I'm not coming from beneath this shower!"

"Glitch! You have on your clothes!" "If I take them off then I'll just be persuaded to ride you! Bodie, you have no idea how much I really want to do it! I want to be filled, damn it!"

"Steve! Stop with the dirty talk right now!"

"Make me!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Glitch shrieked as he heard the door burst open from Bodie's harsh kick. He peeked around the shower door and yelped when he saw Bodie storming towards him. He tried closing the door, but the lifeguard prevented him from doing so.

Also getting himself wet, he grabbed Glitch and hoisted him over his shoulder. The Korean screamed all the way as his boyfriend carried him to his bedroom and threw him down on the green comforter. "Bodie, you son of a bitch! You're going to let me- hmphf!"

Bodie interrupted the tiny dancer with a harsh kiss. He pried Glitch's mouth open with his tongue. The younger began to moan and melt into it. The older broke the kiss, Glitch whining at the lost.

"B, if you were going to be like that you shouldn't have kiss me."

"You're still horny, huh?"

"You could have let me stayed in the shower a bit longer."

Bodie chuckled. He climbed on top of the teen, holding his weight by his knees and hands. "I have an idea. How about we get out these clothes?"

"Wouldn't that just led to baby-making? If so, I'll be glad to carry your children."

Bodie blinked at Glitch as said dancer winked and blew a kiss at him. "Just saying, boo."

"No. I have a great way of letting you keep your purity and still let the neighbors know my name."

"Hmmmm... oh! OH! Then what are you waiting for?! Mo's not stopping this!"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Mo wrinkled his nose a bit. "Thanks, N. I think someone's talking about me."

"Probably Glitch. Or Amija. Anyways, why don't we head down to the beach?", Nixx asked with a geninue smiled. Mo smiled back. Nixx's smiles were always cute to him. Sometimes, he wanted to even kiss the younger.

"Sure."

When they reached the sandy shore, they took off their shoes and began to walk down the dune. The sun was setting around this time around, some people were at the beach with fires blazing and dancing around. (Duh. It's a DANCE Central, Kiya. Shush! I know dis, man.)

Others were swimming in the waters. Nixx could have sworn he saw Emilia laughing like a maniac at one point. Maybe he was exaggerating, but who knows?

"You know... I really had a great time with you, Momo."

Said dancer looked down at the younger. Nixx was smiling brightly at him while softly petting his plushy. Mo smiled back. "I try, N."

"Well, you do good."

Mo was about to make another comment when...

"HEY! INCOMING BALL, DUDE!"

The duo turned in time to see a volleyball heading their way. Nixx shrieked and ducked as the ball flew over his head before it could hit him in the face. He stood on his feet gasping really hard. Mo placed his hands on his shoulders and rubbed them. "Nixx, you okay?"

Nixx nodded. "Y-yeah. I just almost got smacked with a white ball of power. No big deal."

"No big deal? Your pretty little face almost got hurt."

"Well, it- wait! Did you just call me pretty?"

Mo nodded slowly. "Yeah. I did."

"Hey, are you okay?"

The two turned to see two teens walk up to them. One was a girl in a pink bikini with green dots and jean shorts. Her hair was a dark brown braided into a French braid. Beside her was a boy who looked around 17. He was in a white tee with dark green trunks. His hair was a dark redish color. Both were equally tanned... and yes like Bodie and Emilia.

The girl picked up the ball and gave Nixx a concern look.

"Oh my gosh. Are you alright? I'm sorry about that. One of our friends can hit the ball a little too hard sometimes."

"Yeah. Star volleyball player at our college.", the boy sighed. Nixx chuckled. "It's cool. I'm okay. I ducked in time."

"Great. Say... you two look familiar.", the girl said.

Nixx blushed as he looked at Mo, who in turn stared back. "Um... don't say that we do."

"Wait a minute! You're Dance Central! You're Mo from Hi-Def and Nixx from the new crew Techz! Babe, look! Isn't it them?!"

The boy looked at Nixx and Mo up and down before nodding.

"That's them, but please don't go fangirl right now."

"I'm not that bad." "Oh yes you are... but it's cute. I just don't think I can handle cuteness right now, Kayla." Said girl just pouted. "Well, can I least get their autographs? Or a picture? I'm a huge fan for Techz and Hi-Def and you know that, Simon."

Simon gave Mo and Nixx a shrug. "Only if they want to." "I don't mind taking a picture. Do you, Momo?" "Not at all."

Simon had gotten a camera as the other three posed for a couple of pictures. None of the less to say, Nixx and Mo did enjoy making a fan happy.

* * *

It was very late at night when Mo brought Nixx back home.

The two had stopped at the door before Nixx decided to go in. He was blushing as he looked up at Mo. "Mo, I really appreciate you spending time with me today. Even when Chase left. Thank you."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my little Nixx. Besides, Chase did tell me to keep an eye on you."

"He did. Anyways, thanks again. And be sure to tell Amija to call me."

Nixx leaned up and gave Mo a kiss on the cheek before going inside. The taller was left blushing uncontrollably. He touched his cheek where the younger kissed him. It was tingling with an unknown sensation. In truth, Mo liked it. He smirked as he glanced at the door before turning away. "Maybe I should consider."

* * *

**I'm going to end it there. Don't worry, there will probably be more MoNi later for you in the future. I don't know how long this fic is going to be, but so far I have it up to 25 chapters. And I'm going on to the 13th next. **

**Soooooo... review?**

**PS: ArtLovinChic, I hope you like it!**

**PPS: When it has the name "Kiya" in the title, it's referring to me.**


	13. The Princess of Sins

**City of Dance & Crazy!**

**Summary: Just a story of shorties (short stories) about our crews living in Dance Central City. Going from raiding zoos and dancing to un-dance-able songs... is that even a word? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I just own Techz, the parents, the Kittens, Chase, Jacob, Scarlet DyLo, Panda Momo (the baby panda) and various random characters. And introducing a cameo character, Princess Azmaria! And her father, Lord Marcuous, and Lady Eyva and Sir Iven.**

**Notes: This chapter will have some of its share of yuri moments. I actually never wrote yuri before, so be gentle yuri fans.**

**Warnings: Cussing, craziness, sexual content, random humor, violence, breakage of the 4th Wall (maybe), yuri (begans in this chapter), yaoi (BodiexGlitch and ChasexNixx and hints of MoxNixx and others), etc.**

* * *

Chapter 13- Princess of Sins

It was a rather warm peaceful day. The crews had met up at DCI just to chat and stuff. It was going to be an easy week for them. Probably.

"I'm so excited right now!"

Eyes turned to Nixx, who had shouted the random outburst. "Why?", Angel asked. "Because I'm getting a panda! Mom and Dad gave me the permission and turned in the application. I'm getting the newborn!"

"Oh my dance! Congrats, Nixx!", Sakuri cooed. "Thank you. Hey, did you check out the blog site?"

"Dance Central's site? Yeah.", Amija answered. "Some princess of the Isle of Atlantic is coming."

Aubrey and Jaryn gasped as they stood out their seats. "Princess Azmaria?!" Kerith had fell back in surprise. MacCoy and Dare giggled. As Angel helped the pale male twin up, Lima asked, "Who is she?"

Aubrey gasped in shock. "Azmaria? Why, she's one of the most extravagant celebs out there! She's not just a princess, but the next in line for the throne, an idol, model, singer and an actress. And she's only 16. Her daddy is the Lord of Isle of Atlantic. He's an all time famous ruler. Like King of England famous. He owns the whole island."

"Whoa. She does sound extravagant.", Glitch said. Bodie nodded as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "If anything, she must be a daddy's girl." "She is. Everything she wishes for, her daddy gets. From any boys she wants to any dress.", Jaryn added. "Although, she hasn't had a serious relationship. All the boys she has been with, she immediately loses interest in. I don't know why, but it happens."

"Isn't she also a Dance Central fan?", Amija asked. "Uh huh. Her favorite crew happens to be you, Techz.", Aubrey answered. "Seems your fanbase is increasing."

"What can you say? Amija is an all-time DJ, beautiful and my cousin. Sakuri is so adorable and appeals to anyone's good side. Jayden is the tomboy everyone would want. She's tough and also sweet. Nixx is super hot, an awesome singer, and super badass.", Mo teased. Nixx blushed and looked away from him. "Not that I can complain.", he sighed.

"Hmm... I wonder how she'll react when she sees us."

* * *

Miles high in the air, in a gleaming white plane, was a teen.

She was occupying pretty much one whole part of the plane. The room she inhabited was large, lavished with red, pink, and golden colors. Every now and then you saw a picture of the Techz crew, majority of the pictures were DJ Amija. The teen was relaxing on a red beanbag, a pink laptop in her lap as she sighed now and then.

Her screen displayed one of Techz's recent performances, but it was paused on Amija as she posed for a song.

The teen munched on cookies as she looked at the picture. "I can't wait to see you.", she muttered.

The young female had long radiant black hair with cotton candy pink streaks, her hair reaching down to her knees and held in a high ponytail with loose straight bangs that reach her eyes. Her skin was a sunlit tan that glowed every now and then. Her eyes, lined with long thick eyelashes and eyeliner, were a bright blue.

She was dressed in a baby blue tube top that only covered around her large breasts. Over that was a short sleeved white high collared jacket with a golden zipper. Her bottoms was a jean pleated skirt with light brown trimming with a white belt with a gold heart buckle. On her petite feet were gold flats, her calves covered by white loose socks. Her accessories included gold bangles, one on each wrist, gold hoops, and a golden necklace with a heart charm. Her nails lengthen and painted a cotton candy pink as well as her pouting small lips. On her head was a shining tiara that presented her status as a princess.

She continued looking at the paused screen, running her fingers across it. She sighed heavily. "Oh Amija, when shall we meet?"

She suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Princess Azmaria? We're now landing in Dance Central City."

Azmaria stood in suddden excitement. "FINALLY!"

* * *

"I can't believe it. This many people came to see a princess? Wait. It makes sense."

The crews decided to go to the airport to give the princess a good welcome. There were many fans that held back by red ropes and big security guards as the plane stopped at a case of stairs at the end of a long velvet pink carpet.

"She must loved by all.", MacCoy said as the door of the plane opened. Fans screamed, waving photos and posters for the teen that stepped out. She waved with an all knowing smirk. As she descended down the stairs, her hair flown behind her, making her look like a model.

Behind her was a man dressed in a slick blue suit with a crown on his head. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. His hair was a striking black and his eyes were a bright blue. He was much paler than his daughter. Behind the royal family duo was a man in a black suit and a woman in a red dress shirt and black slacks with red heels. They looked to be in their late twenties.

The princess strolled down the carpet, waving, giving autographs, and taking pictures for the reporters. Aubrey sighed. "Isn't she wonderful?"

Azmaria looked down the end of the carpet where the cast of DC stood. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the one brunette she had in mind through the whole trip. Amija. She approached the group, stopping just in front of said DJ.

"I am much obliged to be in your presence. For I, Princess Azmaria, am very much honored.", she smiled brightly, keeping her eyes on the female DJ. Amija blushed at the closeness. "Uh... well, I'm DJ Amija of Techz and with me are the other dancers of Dance Central."

Azmaria just continued smirking at her. Amija began to feel highly uncomfortable. That smirk was one of "those" smirks.

"So you are I see. I am Lord Marcuous of the Isle of Atlantic. And as you know this is my daughter and heiress, Princess Azmaria. And serving me as my royal advisers and caretakers for my daughter is Sir Iven and Lady Evya."

The said man and woman bowed. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance.", they said. Rasa nodded. "Same to you as well. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Dance Central City."

"I know I will.", Azmaria cooed as she stepped closer to Amija. Amija took a step back.

"I-I hope you do.", she stuttered.

"It's a lively place and quite large. Would you like to be hosted tomorrow for a tour?", Lima asked. Azmaria nodded as she grabbed Amija's hand. "I would."

Already seeing her advances, the lord chuckled. "That would be very much appreciated, thank you. I believe you're Lima?"

"Yes. And this is my partner, Rasa. We are of the crew and agency DCI. These are our agents."

"We're Hi-Def. I'm Mo, Amija's cousin and leader of our crew."

"And I'm Glitch!"

"We're Riptide. I'm Emilia and this is Bodie, my partner and Glitch's ever loving boyfriend."

"We're Lu$h crew. I am Miss Aubrey." She did a quick smile and hair flip. "And my partner, Angel."

"It's nice to meet you and your hija, Señor.", Angel greeted. "We're Flash4wrd. I'm Taye and this is my partner and little sister, Lil' T."

"Hi!"

"We're D-Coy. Dare and MacCoy.", Dare said happily. "We're the Glitterati. I'm Kerith, and this is my twin sister, Jaryn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And finally, this is the crew-"

"Techz. The new crew with the dancing styles of stepping, pop dancing, and some it of b-boying. The background dancers are Sakuri and Jayden. The second in command is Nixx. And the leader and another DJ of Dance Central is DJ Amija, Mo's younger cousin, too.", Azmaria said, her eyes gleaming.

Amija began to pale a bit. "Um... how about you to go get settled in into your estate for now?", she asked with her voice shaking as she attempted to break away from Azmaria's grip.

"I would love to. How about you and your friends come with us?", the princess cheesed, pulling Amija closer.

_'Oh dance. She can't be possibly flirting with me!'_, the DJ thought nervously.

* * *

The royal family was escorted to their estate, which they had in Dance Central City. It was a rather large resting home, enough to fit about ten large families inside. It was like an ivory castle with gold. But it was a mansion.

Servants carry the family and the advisers' luggage within the place. Azmaria looked around before heading to her room upstairs.

Like her room in the plane, it was incredibly large. It had red walls, with golden framed pictures and such. Her carpet was a creamy light brown and very soft. Her bed was large, a king sized one. Its posts reached almost to the ceiling with pink velvet see-through curtains and matching silk sheets, blankets, and pillows.

Azmaria sat on said bed and sighed happily, placing a hand on her chest. "Finally, I have met my beautiful Amija. Just as lovely as the cherry blossoms that grow within my backyard at home."

She closed her eyes and laid back on the cushy mattress.

* * *

"Is it me or was that princess acting weird?", T asked. The crews were now at Amija's place, discussing what just progressed. "She's weird. Did you notice the look she was giving Amija?", Jayden asked.

Amija shuttered at the memory. "I think she may have a little crush on me."

"What makes you say that?", Dare asked. Amija shuttered again. "When she got off the plane, she immediately went up to me. She kept smirking and so."

"Hm. Well, time will tell. But if she does have a little affection for you, I say try not to immediately shoot her down. Take time to get on her good side. She may look like a sweet girl, but in reality, she's kind of... a spoiled brat. Worse than Aubrey and I put together.", Jaryn said.

Amija paled. "She's that bad?!"

"Yes."

"Damn."

* * *

It was the next day when Amija awoke from her nightmare. She dreamt of the island princess chasing her while Mo was dressed in a bunny suit telling her which ways to escape. I know weird, right?

The cocoa skinned teen climbed out her bed and showered. She decided to rock her Street Style. But instead her hair was wore loose with its usual neon lime green and yellow streaks.

After dressing she went downstairs where her cousin was on the couch. Mo was simply looking through a magazine. He spotted the younger and greeted, "Hey, little cuz." "Hey, Mo. Um... do me a favor and never put on a bunny suit?" Mo looked at the girl with a look that clearly said, "What the fuck are you talking about?". Catching his confusion, Amija added, "Never mind. What brings you here?"

"Remember, we're giving Princess Azmaria a tour of DCC? Lima and Rasa was going with Lord Marcuous and his adviser, Iven. The rest of us are with the princess and Lady Eyva."

Amija paled. "Oh boy. I should go change." "Why? Your outfit is rocking, yo. And it goes well with my Street Style."

"It does. But she's going to be there and I think I should cover up. I'm showing a little too much skin."

"Nah. Stay like that."

Amija sighed. "Alright. I might not have time anyways."

* * *

Bright blue orbs opened as the morning sun began to fill the room. Azmaria sat up and yawned, stretching out her arms. She smiled instantly when she remembered the tour she had today.

"Hmm. I wonder what I shall wear.", she cooed. She really wanted to impress the DJ she claimed she have fallen in love with. And I'm not talking MacCoy.

When she first heard of Techz, her attention immediately went to the curly haired teen girl. Amija was by far the only girl she felt attraction to and was anxious to meet her. Mo's cousin was everyone's dream mate, including Azmaria's.

And what Azmaria wanted, she got.

Rushing out the bed, she went over to her large closet and began rummaging through outfits. She began her immediate search, throwing out clothes onto the floor. Something sexy, yet classy. Something WOW, but not too out there.

_'What would Ami like?'_

Azmaria spotted just the outfit.

* * *

Green eyes looked up and down the brown door. "Damn. I feel shorter than I already am.", Glitch pouted. Bodie leaned down and kissed him. "Babe, you're cute. Now ring the doorbell since you volunteered."

Glitch sighed and did so. The crews were present, each in their Street Styles. Except for said Korean, who rocked a purple sleeveless shirt with neon turquoise trimming under a sleeveless black jacket with a hoodie, dark grey jeans with colorful jaguar designs down the sides with neon colors, yellow high tops with purple laces, and orange and lime green wristbands and a baby neon blue streak in his hair. He looked as if he was part of Techz.

He wanted to go all out today. :3

The only people not present was Nixx and Jayden, who were with Chase to pick up Nixx's adopted panda.

The door opened, revealing Sir Iven with a blank expression on his face.

He stepped aside for the dancers to come in. When they were all gathered in he said, "Welcome. Princess Azmaria and His Majesty shall be making their appearances soon."

On the dot, Marcuous came down dressed in a simple dark red dress shirt and black pants.

Around his head was a golden headband to represent his status as a king.

"Good day to you, Dance Central. I'm pleased you've made it."

"Pleasure's all ours, Your Majesty.", Lima returned.

Lady Eyva then came downstairs. "Announcing her royal essence of glory, beauty, and grace: Princess Azmaria."

The dancers watched as said teen came down the stairs. Amija was a bit shook in disturbance at her attire.

Azmaria decided to go along with an off the shoulders top that clearly shown her large cleavage, tight-fitted, and stopped just a few inches under her breast. The sleeves were loose like a kimono's and went past her fingertips by two inches. It was colored a pastel blue with white ribbon laces tied in front. Her bottoms was a white short skirt with a slit on the side. Her feet were covered by white ankle boots. Her accessories was a silver heart necklace, a chain belt going over the waist of her skirt, silver bangles, silver chain heart earrings, and a silver tiara headband with a white ribbon bow on the side.

Her hair was loose, down to her knees with their usual cotton candy pink streaks.

"Good morning to you.", she greeted, her black eyeliner lined eyes going towards Amija. "Morning, princess.", Dare greeted. "Are you ready for your tour?"

"I am much excited for it."

Amija shivered as the other female brushed up against her. She didn't know how long she can stay intact with sanity.

* * *

"Sooo... where should we take her first?", T asked. The crews, except DCI, were gathered in Azmaria's limo driving from her home. The princess was settled between Mo and Amija. She had herself leaning onto Amija while holding her arm securely.

Ever now and then Aubrey and Jaryn would giggle. Which earned them the finger. "Hmmm... I don't know. Princess, where would you like to go?", Dare asked. Azmaria tapped her chin in thought. "How about the mall? I would love to see what's all offered there.", she smiled.

"Excellent choice! Driver, to the mall!"

Angel sweatdropped. "Ugh."

As the driver set course to the mall, MacCoy spoke. "So you're from an island in the Altantic?"

"One of the largest of the world and my family for generations have owned and ruled it for centuries. My half sister was next in line for it, but she choose not to. Now I'm the next heiress."

"Half sister?", Taye questioned. Azmaria nodded. "You're quite familiar with her actually. She's Scarlet DyLo. My older sister by my father."

"WHAT?!"

Azmaria nodded again. "Uh huh. There's not much resemblance between us, but she is my sister. I love her and she loves me. Even with different mothers. When we were younger, we would always play and talk, and other things that sisters do. When she left, she promised me that no matter what she'll always be my big sister. And she have kept the promise. She would visit me, do many activities with me. She even remembers my favorite song that she has performed. It's called _'Cherry'_."

"Hey! That's my favorite song, too!", Amija blurted. "Really?"

"Yeah! All time favorite! I listen to it more times than I can count on my fingers! I honestly love her music!"

The dancers watched as the two girls converse. Not realizing it, Amija wasn't feeling all too uncomfortable with Azmaria as she was before.

* * *

"Wow! The mall is so big!"

Azmaria and the group stood in front of the glass building in the parking lot. Lady Eyva stood next to the teen. "It is quite large."

"One the biggest in the city. It's our most famous one. I mostly buy my clothes from here.", Aubrey praised, flipping her hair. "You'll love it."

"It has more clothes, jewerly, shoes stores than ever.", Sakuri cooed.

"It has an awesome arcade.", Glitch said while wrapping his arms around Bodie's waist to hug him. "Agreed.", the lifeguard cooed kissing Glitch. Azmaria watched in suddenly sadness. She wanted to kiss Amija like that. She already wanted Amija to be her bride and intended onto.

She looked over and spotted said teen in a shop for girls. Amija was smiling brightly over a eyeshadow palette filled with rainbows. "Only Amija.", Taye sighed. "But I do need some nail polish. That store sells the best!" Azmaria followed the girls into the store as the boys refused to go inside and waited outside.

Azmaria looked around for her girlfriend-to-be until she heard a sudden squeal. She spotted Amija holding a box up. "OH MY DANCE! IT FINALLY CAME!"

"What?", T questioned.

Amija shown the girls a box with decorative box with Japanese emoticons and symbols on it with a chibi girl dressed as a bunny. Sakuri gasped. "KKKKYYYYAAAAA! THEY DO HAVE IT!"

The two girls squealed, not paying attention to the wondering and confused looks of nearby people. "Exactly, why are you squealing?", Emilia asked. Personally, she didn't want to be in here, but it would have looked awkward if she stood outside with the boys. But then again...

Glitch and Bodie were probably sucking face. Mo would be fantasizing about getting into the NiHase/Chixx couple. Angel, who cares? Kerith, again, who cares? And MacCoy would probably be counting imaginary turtles.

I could go for some Ninja Turtles right now.

"Kiya, focus on the gosh damn story!"

Sorry! Anyways...

"This is the new flavor of chapstick imported from Japan!", Amija answered to Emilia's question. Said dancer made a face. "What the hell? What is so special about that?"

"It comes with cute little designs ."

Emilia didn't think this day could get any stupider.

Well, think again!

* * *

"Where to next?", Glitch asked. The crews were now back in the limo, the many items they had purchased was settled in the trunk. Luckily, it was large enough to hold all their stuff. Azmaria gave a soft hum before replying, "How about where you practice at? For your dances." She scooted closer to Amija, who just sighed. "Alright."

The driver took them to the Dance Central Studio. Amija had unlocked the door and led the group inside.

By the time they reached one of the practice rooms, another voice was heard. "Wow. I wish someone gave me the message that my little sister was here."

The group turned around and there is the flesh was all-time singer, dancer, and idol, Scarlet DyLo. Azmaria squealed in pure happiness at the appearance of the redhead. "Oh my gosh! Scarlet, you're here!" Scarlet caught her sister in her arms and laughed. "Of course I am. Why would I pass up the opportunity knowing my baby sister was here?"

Azmaria cuddled her face within her sister's chest and cooed happily, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"As am I. Hey, guys. I see you're showing my sister around the city.", Scarlet said, greeting the others. Mo nodded. "Yeah. You know when you look at you, you could see somewhat of a resemblance. Your face structure. Your eye shapes. Your skin complex match, too."

"It's like me and Mo. We may be cousins, but could have passed off for siblings."

True, too. Amija was just a two shades lighter than Mo. Their hair was a really dark brown and their eyes were this dark chocolate color that were too beautiful.

"True. You could pass off as siblings. Believe it or not, friends, but I thought you were sister and brother.", Dare admitted. Mo and Amija rolled their eyes. "Only Dare.", They muttered together. MacCoy chuckled.

Scarlet spoke up again. "Where's the rest of Techz?"

"Nixx and Jayden are with Chase to pick up Nixx's new baby panda.", Sakuri answered. Both and Glitch's eyes filled with hearts at the thought of said animal. "If I didn't know any better, I'd said it was stereotypical of Glitch, Nixx, and Sakuri to love pandas.", T said.

"No. Pandas are cute! Any animal that's cute, they fall to their knees for.", Jaryn retorted. "Glitch, the kittens may get jealous if they see you gawk over the baby panda."

"Oh they won't. I love them too much to ever abandon them!", the Korean cooed. Azmaria nodded. "I love kittens." "She does."

Azmaria nudged Scarlet in her side just as Nixx and the other two followed in. In his arms, he held a bundle within a baby blue and white spotted blanket. "Everybody, meet a new addition to the family! Panda Momo!"

Nixx revealed that the bundle was indeed a newborn baby panda. It was still pink and extremely small. But it was ssssssoooooo adorable!

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!"

"I know. On the way here, Nixx couldn't help but to coo at him and everything.", Chase said. "And speaking of such, Nixx and I have something important to talk about to Mo."

Mo blinked at the mention of his name. "What?" "Can you come outside with us?", Nixx asked. Mo nodded and followed the couple outside the room. Jayden whistled. "I wonder..."

It was only a few minutes later when the trio came back in the room. All three smiling brightly. "Um... okay.", Kerith said. Mo wrapped an arm around Nixx's shoulders. "Well, let's just say that... Amija and the rest of you girls... and Glitch, you got what you wanted."

"OOH! FINALLY! BODIE, WE HAVE TO GET HOME NOW!", Glitch shouted grabbing Bodie's hand.

"What? NO! What I mean is Nixx, Chase and I are in a relationship!"

"YES!", Amija shouted as Glitch frowned. "Finally, I knew Nixx was all about that chocolate and vanilla swirl.", she smirked.

Nixx blushed. "Amija, I happen to be half chocolate."

"I know that. Congrats, though, bro."

"Question, amigos.", Angel announced. "Yeah, Angel?" "Since Mo is now in the relationship... who is top, bottom, and in the middle?"

Chase, Mo, and Nixx blushed. "Uh..." "Mo is definitely top. Chase is middle. And Nixx is bottom.", Emilia answered. Wasn't surprising hearing it from her either. Chase blushed about being middle. "Me? Middle?" Nixx shrugged. "Hey, I love to be cuddled."

"Besides, Chase, you're too kawaii as an uke!", Sakuri cooed.

"For Mo.", Taye smirked.

Mo smirked and wrapped his arm around Chase's waist and pulled him close. Chase's face was now a burning red as he looked to the ground. "Aaawww! Amigo, no need to be ashamed!", Jayden cooed, Angel nodding and agreeing. Mo placed his fingers beneath Chase's chin and made him look up at him. "Exactly." Chase didn't expect the sudden lustful kiss from Mo, but it's not like he could complain. He loved it!

Amzaria frowned as the new couple kissed. She sent a glance to Amija who was cooing over said couple. _'Amija, when shall we be like that?'_

* * *

It was later that night when the Techz crew and Glitch was settled at Nixx's. Everyone else was at home. Glitch had brought over the kittens to Nixx's home.

The five teens were dressed in their PJ's, ready for the night.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I say Azmaria definitely wants to marry you.", Glitch teased, petting Piffy. Said cat and Cat-ptain Bodie was laying over the baby panda, Momo, sleeping in Nixx's lap.

Amija shivered. "I don't know what is it about me that she loves so much. I'm not all that. Hell, her breasts are probably two sizes bigger than mine!"

The other four blinked. "Pretty random to say, Ami.", Jayden stated. "I'm just saying." Nixx picked up Momo more into his arms. "She may see you as a potential... lover?" "And you have two." Nixx blushed. "They're so sexy.", he sighed. "I admit Chase and Mo are pretty hot.", Sakuri added.

Glitch bit his lip. You already know...

* * *

"DADDY!" Marcuous looked up from his book he was reading. He spotted his daughter standing by the entrance of the quite large library. She didn't look pleased. Eyva was standing behind the princess with a blank face.

"Hey, sweetie. How was the tour? You don't look happy."

"I am not! The tour was fine." "Then what's the matter?"

"Your Highness, Princess Azmaria has grown quite fond of one of the Dance Central members. DJ Amija of Techz, I believe." Azmaria nodded as Eyva's answer. "Daddy, she's everything I dreamed about. But she doesn't seem to be feeling the same way I do!"

Azmaria, you're not even a canon pairing yet. Come on. You just met the girl.

"Honey, I'm sure she'll come around.", the lord said, hoping his daughter will be a little bit better. "I can't wait for that! I just know we were meant to be together, Daddy! I will have her!" "Azmaria, you can't be sure of that." "SHE'S MINE!"

Azmaria stormed up to her room and slammed the door, not caring to lock it. She flopped on her bed and began crying into her pillows. "Damn you, Amija for being so damn sexy and talented!"

Lady Eyva had came in at that moment in time for one of Azmaria's silky glammed out pillows to hit her in the face. She blinked and blew away the feathers. She sweatdropped at the angry teen who was throwing pillows everywhere while screaming in rage. "Uh... Princess? Your father... AAH!" Azmaria had grabbed her around the waist and began to cry into her suit. "She won't ever like me!", she whined. Eyva ran her fingers through her hair to sooth her. "Princess, I'm sure she may like you. She just has come to realize it."

"SHE'S SEEING SOMEONE! I JUST KNOW IT! MAYBE A BOY!"

Eyva couldn't believe how Azmaria could jump to that conclusion and not listen to her. "Princess?"

"THAT NO GOOD SEXY DANCING LITTLE- ARGH!" Eyva ducked from a flying jewelry box that crashed against the wall. "Um... Princess?"

"SHE'S MEANT TO BE MINE! I BET SHE LIKES THAT JAYDEN GIRL! MAYBE EMILIA! NO! SHE'S TOO OLD FOR HER! AMIJA IS MINE!"

Eyva screamed as Azmaria picked up a chair and threw it towards her direction. Eyva ducked in time and glanced at the princess with fear. "Princess Azmaria, it's VERY unlady-like for you to act this way!", she sternly yelled. Azmaria just crossed her arms. "I don't care."

"Princess, I assure you Amija needs time to come around." "I can't wait for that! She is meant to be mine and mine she shall be! I'll show her!"

Eyva gave a deep sigh. _"Why me?"_

It was the very next day when Scarlet visited the royal family. Iven had let her in, greeting her. "Ah. Good morning, Princess Staria. What brings you here?" Scarlet giggled. "Iven, no need to use my royal name anymore. I go by Scarlet now. Anyways, just here to visit my sister and father. Are they awake?"

Iven nodded. "Yes, Milady. His Majesty is in his study while your sister takes refuge in her room. I would be as quiet as possible. Your sister has... been through some issues lately.", Iven muttered. Scarlet's mind clicked. She possibly knew what was wrong with her younger sister.

"I will, Sir Iven. I'll check on my sister."

As true to her word, the singer went up the twisted staircase and down the hall to Azmaria's room. She peeked inside and sweatdropped. Azmaria was comfy on a pile of large fluffy pillows, tables of food piled around her. She munched on many of the sweets while staring intensely at the laptop in front of her. She sighed before taking a sip of her fifth strawberry soda. "My dear Amija, will you ever truly become mine? What must I do to earn your love and have you hold me into your arms?" Scarlet didn't think her sister could get any creeper.

"Azzy?", she said quietly with a knock on the door. Azmaria turned around and gasped. Jumping over the pillows and tables, Azmaria rushed to the redhead and tackled her into a hug. "Oh dear sister! How vain is one's love?! How could one desire be filled with the very craving of sweets and delicious dishes that I have?! Will I ever have her?!"

"Uh..." Scarlet just patted Azmaria's head, not sure of what to do and say.

"Dear sister, for I, my love for the oh so beautiful Amija is not enough to be filling to hunger. I must have her!"

_"When she talks like this she's in her stages of love. But it was never this intense!"_

"Azmaria, you're too wrapped around her. Maybe you should-"

"I shall not forget her, Staria! Her beauty is the enchantment of my deepest sins! Her dancing so memerizing to one's sight! I shall faint at the very vanilla and rose scent of her!"

At least Amija smelled good. "Azmaria, please. Calm down with the love. Maybe you have to win her over or something."

Azmaria lit up with a smirk.

* * *

"Meow."

Green eyes blinked opened as he felt fur brush against his cheek. Glitch rubbed his eyes and stretched his body. He realized he was on the floor, sleeping on comfy pink pillows and a fluffy lavender blanket. He looked around the room and realized where he was.

"Oh yeah. Slept at Amija's. Good morning, Piffy. Morning, Cat-ptain." The mentioned kittens nodded and licked the palms of Glitch's hands. The Korean giggled and stood. He spotted Nixx and Amija on the bed sleeping, Panda Momo between them. Jayden and Sakuri was sleeping on a large lounge chair, cuddled up like babies. Glitch smiled. The crew looked so peaceful.

He looked down at his kittens. "Let's raid the kitchen and see what we can have for breakfast."

The trio traveled downstairs and came in contact with Mariah who was already in the kitchen cooking. "Good morning, Mimi!", Glitch greeted. Said woman turned and smiled at the younger. "Morning, Glitch. I was just cooking you little dancers some breakfast. How was last night?"

"Alright. I just wished Bodie was there. I would have slept on him."

Mariah chuckled as she placed pancakes on a plate. "You have extreme lust for the lifeguard. But it's not like I can blame you. He is hot."

Glitch blushed. "Right, he is. Speaking of lust, a certain somebody is lusting after your daughter.", he taunted. Mariah shrugged. "Who isn't lusting after my daughter? Who is it this time?"

"A certain princess of the Isle of Atlantic." CB and PF screeched as a sudden shatter was heard through the kitchen. Glitch and the kittens looked down and saw a broken plate on the floor. They glanced up and saw Mariah shaking. "Uh... Mariah? Are you okay?"

Mariah turned slowly towards them and shook her head. "You're not speaking about Princess Azmaria... are you?" Glitch nodded slowly. Mariah screamed. "NO! NOT HER!"

"MOM, WHO FUCKED WITH YOU THIS TIME?!"

Glitch turned to see Amija and the other three Techz members rush in the kitchen. Amija was wrapped in nothing but a lime green towel with Sakuri, Nixx, and Jayden was still in their PJ's. Nixx was securely holding the newborn panda.

"Mom? What happened?", Amija asked. Mariah exhaled. "Nothing. But is it true? Is Princess Azmaria really crushing on you?"

Amija paled as Jayden laughed. "Crushing is not the word. More like wants to marry her."

Sakuri and Nixx exchanged looks as Mariah collapsed on the floor and Glitch picked up his kittens.

* * *

After an hour of cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast and dressing up, the five teens went into the living room to play on Amija's XBOX while Mariah went shopping with Glitch's mom, Kina.

They choose to play one of the many dancing games Amija owned.

Right now it was between Jayden and Glitch dancing to _'Check It Out' _by Nicki Minaj.

While watching them, Amija's cell playing a bubbly tune. "Hmm... must be an unknown number.", she said. The teen answered the call as the two players paused the game.

"Hello?"

-Amija! It's Azmaria! I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out today!-

Amija blushed from embarrassment. She answered the call so what now?

"Who is it?", Glitch whispered. "Azmaria.", Amija whispered back. In a louder tone to the princess, "Um... how did you get this number?"

-I just have it. Anyways, want to hang out with me today? Just me and you. Girls' day out! It will be fun! What do you say?-

Amija bit her lip. She turned to her teammates. "Should I hang out with her today?"

"I say do it. If you say no who knows what she'll do?", Nixx answered. Amija paled at the thought of Azmaria sentencing her friends to death.

-Amija? Are you there?-

"Yeah! Of course!"

-Great! I'll come pick you up! How much time you need to get ready?-

"Um... give me an hour and a half, please?"

-See you then!-

The call ended there. Amija flopped down onto the floor and sighed. "Dear Dance Central, give me strength."

Glitch kneeled next to her side. "Amija, it can't be that bad. Honestly, you should be flattered that you have a major fan."

"Are you just uncomfortable that Azmaria is a girl?", Sakuri asked. Amija quickly sat up. "No! Trust me, I would act the same if she was a boy. It's just... she's a princess and a little too obsessive over me. I'm also quite in shock. I mean I know we're famous dancers and all, but Techz came out to be a crew and I didn't think our fan nation would be this big! A princess is crushing on me for dance sake! I'm not Glitch or Mo or Aubrey or Angel or Bodie or Emilia or Eliot!"

"You're you. You don't have to be any of us to be extremely well loved. Trust me. Amija, fans love you for your beauty, humor, dancing skills, and you're a rocking DJ. I looked on our blog and saw fans already coming up many other crew combos using us. They have the DJ crew consisting of you and MacCoy.", Glitch said.

"Really? That's scary." "There's a fanmade crew called HAWT. Guess who is in it?"

"No clue." "Bodie and Glitch. And they're a couple.", Jayden said. Glitch raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" "Check it out right now. It's huge." Glitch rushed upstairs.

Next thing Techz, the kittens, and Panda Momo knew there was a girlish scream. They rushed upstairs and saw Glitch staring at the laptop screen with a red painted face.

He turned and glared at Jayden. "There's a whole forum all about us! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!", he screamed. Jayden shrugged. "I thought you knew." "The fuck I did! Jayden, someone actually- shit! Mo is going to kill me! Bodie, first, but then me!"

"Oh please, G. He's in a threesome relationship now with Nixx and Chase. Why would he kill you?"

"Read this." Glitch turned the screen and allow the team to read the blog. "Okay. So it's a little story about someone in the neighborhood hearing you screaming B's name, G-kun."

Glitch didn't say anything. He groaned and sat back against the chair while nervously biting his long sleeve. The crew was confused until...

"Oh shit. He's going to think you did it!", Amija shouted. Glitch nodded slowly. "Yeah. We didn't! Oh my gosh! He's so going to kill me! He's going to lock me in a dark room or something! Shit! Shit! Shit! I just couldn't control myself!"

It was silence after that rant. The kittens came in with the newborn panda crawling in behind them. "Meow meow hiss purr." (Don't you have a date?)

Amija looked at C. Bodie and spoke. "Hey, how about I get ready to hang out with Azmaria and Nixx try to help Glitch take that down?"

"Too late." Nixx held up his cell and displayed a recent text he got from his boyfriend, Mo. "He just texted 'Nixx, if Glitch is there tell him that I'm coming after him and Bodie. I warned them. I saw the fucking post. Love Mo.' He's angry."

Glitch screamed and rushed into the closet. "I can't believe it! I can't fucking believe it!"

"G, maybe you should calm-"

"GET READY FOR YOU FUCKING DATE, AMIJA!"

"Yes, sir!", Amija yelped in fear. Jayden and Nixx watched as Glitch cried in his knees.

"Poor Glitch.", Jayden sighed. It was then when Amija backtracked and stared at Glitch. "I just realized this, but are those my shorts?" Glitch stopped crying and looked down. The shorts he happened to have been wearing were Amija's. You can tell because they revealed all his hairless smooth legs and had little chibi stars on them.

"I couldn't find mine. I think I forgot to pack them. Anyways, what am I going to do?"

"Hide."

"Reasonable." Amija reached behind Glitch and grabbed one of her hanging shirts and a pair of skinny jeans. "Glitch, just tell Mo the truth." "The true truth? Hell no! He'll be just as mad!" "Why?" "We..."

Glitch whispered the rest to the others who blushed. "Oh my gosh! G, you are in so much trouble!"

Glitch rolled his emerald eyes. "Thanks for the reminder."

* * *

Amija watched from the window as a limo and a familiar car pulled up. She blinked. "Mo and Azmaria showed up at the same time. Funny."

She left her room and went downstairs and opened the door. Mo came in first. "Cuz, where the fuck is Glitch?", he asked with a hint of anger. "If I told you I would look like a bad friend. Mo, you can't kill Glitch. Or Bodie."

"No. But I can sure rip their-"

"Amija!" The two relatives looked back and gawked. Azmaria stood there, a bright smile upon her face. She was dressed in a short hot pink skirt with a white thick belt and pockets. Her top was a revealing tube top colored a solid black with a crown bedazzled on it in silver diamonds. Her hair was pushed back by a hot pink headband with a tiara on it. She wore silver bangles and black sandals.

Amija was only in simple blue ripped skinny jeans that hung low on her waist, a pink tight tank under her sleeveless white hoodie, and clean white sneakers. She decided to wear her chocolate curls out and about with a pink headband, silver hoops, a white wristband, and light pink lipgloss.

"Hey, Azmaria."

"I have so much plans for us today. Are you excited?"

"Very." The two didn't realize Mo went in the house and found Glitch under Mariah's bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two rushed inside and upstairs. They found Glitch being held upside-down by his feet by Mo. Mo was glaring at said Korean. "Despite what I said, you and Bodie did it anyways?!" "No! Mo, I swear we didn't do it! I'm still pure! Your Asian baby brother is still pure! Check me in a month and if I come up negative on that stick thing women pee on to see if they're pregnant then I didn't do it!"

"You mean a pregnancy stick, Glitch?" "Yup."

Amija and the others looked the Korean up and down. "G, you realize you're a guy and there's no possible way for Kiya to write how you could have a baby right?"

"But as the author of this story, Nixx, I bet she can." "She can't."

I can't.

"She can't."

"Doesn't matter. I'm taking you to the clinic anyways to check you out and see if you've been active." "I have been active. I dance, remember?"

"You know what kind of active I mean. Have fun on your date, Amija."

The group watched as Mo carried Glitch over his shoulder out the room. Nixx then gasped. "Oh shit! Mo! NO!"

The mixed teen ran after the older dancer and tackled him down. Glitch was dropped on the floor as Nixx straddled Mo. "Wha? Nixx!", Mo snapped. Nixx shook his head. "Mo, you don't have to take Glitch to the clinic! There's... uh... a flu going around that place!" "Babe, there's so many clinics in this city. Now let me up!"

"No!" Nixx bent down and slammed his lips with Mo's. Glitch saw that Mo distracted by a hot kiss as a chance of escape.

* * *

"So, where are we going?"

Azmaria looked at Amija and smiled. "To the beach. My father has a beach house here and he gave it to me. So for the whole day we're going to be alone. Just us two."

Amija gasped. "But I didn't bring my bathing suit! You could have told me!"

"Don't worry, Ami. I have you already set. It's all at the house."

Amija set back in her seat and bit her lip. She grew nervous at the very upcoming event of spending the whole day with Azmaria... alone. It was a sign of danger.

_"Fuck! I don't have the girls or Nixx or Glitch to help me out! Fuck! Sweet damn rainbows! I could go for some Skittles right now!"_

"Amija, would you like some Skittles?", Azmaria asked handing the DJ a pack. Amija blinked. "Sure."

The next passing twenty minutes, the girls made it to High Tide. It was fairly occupied by a number of people except for one part of the beach. Azmaria's driver got out and let the duo out the car. Amija followed the princess to the empty part of the beach. She spotted the beach house Azmaria mentioned about earlier. "Is that it? It's so big."

"Uh huh. We're going to have so much fun." Azmaria grabbed Amija's hand and led her inside the house. Amija was in awe about the many exquisite decorations of the rooms. She finally was led into one of the bedrooms which she figured was Azmaria's.

On the large king sized bed was many shopping bags. "I already brought your bathing suit. Here." Azmaria gave Amija a pink and sparkling bag. Amija peeked in and blushed. "Oh. I can't accept this."

"You must! It's a gift from my heart that I intentionally give to you! Now let's change and head down to the beach!"

Amija watched as Azmaria grabbed a bag and rush out the room. Amija sighed and looked at the bag again. "Oh dance..."

* * *

After changing, the duo head down to the beach. Amija was clad in a beach sweater colored a sunlit yellow that said 'MUSIC IS MY BEACH' in purple letters and hung off her shoulders. Underneath was a rainbow strapless bikini top clasped with a pink heart in the middle and a white bikini bottom. On her feet were baby blue flip flops. Her hair was wore completely loose as she wore matching sunglasses.

Azmaria was in a baby blue and cotton purple striped two piece bikini with a sheer white skirt. She wore white sandals with cotton purple bangles and studs with a matching small sunhat.

Each girl carried a beachbag that went with their oufit. Amija carried a beach umbrella as Azmaria carried a small carrying cooler.

"It's quite hot out, huh?", Azmaria asked stepping closer to the older. "Uh... yeah. Oh there's a spot!"

Amija stopped by a large lining of rocks where about three people were scattered far around them.

Azmaria smiled. "I'm fine with that. Let's set up and head to the water."

She just really wanted Amija in the water. "Okay, but let's at least put on some sunblock lotion so we don't get any sunburn."

The princess lit up at that idea.

"Okay!" The girls set the umbrella up and opened it and laid out their towels. Amija dug through her bag and pulled out vanilla scented sunblock.

The black haired girl watched as the dancer opened the bottle and put a good amount on her palm. "Okay, let me apply some on you."

...

Amija, how could you not know what you're doing? The princess laid on her stomach after taking off her sheer skirt. She shivered at how cold the lotion felt but smiled. Amija's hands felt good against her skin.

After applying the princess' lotion Amija took off her sweater and stretched. Azmaria quickly grabbed the lotion and pushed Amija on her stomach. Said DJ yelped. "Azmaria!" "Just trying to help.", the said teen giggled. Amija exhaled. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Amija?"

Two pairs of matching green eyes followed the gaze of the female Riptide dancer. "Uh huh. It seems she's with the princess.", Lil' T said. Taye nodded. "Right. Want to go over and say hi?"

"Why not?", Emilia added. The trio strolled over to the water where Amija was just getting out the water. Azmaria was standing closeby with a lustful look on her eyes. _"Amija, so beautiful!"_

Amija flipped her head back to rid of her wet curls out her face. Many boys (and Azmaria) sighed at the hotness of her. Azmaria growled at them. "Yo, Ami!"

Azmaria felt sudden anger at the sight of Emilia not minding if Taye and T were there. Amija waved to Emilia and the said sisters. "Hey. I didn't expect to see you here." "Same. We thought we come by and say hello." "That's nice. So heard from Bodie?"

Emilia sweatdropped. "Last time I heard from him was him screaming in fear and Mo in the background." "Oh. Mo got him."

Emilia nodded. "Yup. So what brings you and the princess to the beach?" Azmaria grabbed Amija's hand and pulled her close. Her blue eyes flaring with anger at Emilia. She really hated the fact Emilia was in her presence. Truly, she thought Emilia was the person Amija had feelings for, not knowing she wasn't Amija's "desire".

"Amija and I were just spending a day at the beach together and alone.", she growled out.

Amija sighed. She knew. She decided to break it up before anything happened. "Anyways, I'll talk to you guys later." Before they could reply Azmaria was dragging Amija back to their little setup.

Amija couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. What was with Azmaria to be so... obsessive?

"Azmaria, can-" "Amija, would you care for a soda?", the princess interrupted handing the teen a can. Amija sweatdropped. "Why not?" She took the drink and nodded. She sat down on her towel and sighed as the quick wind brushed against her skin. She didn't know Azmaria was watching her. _"She is so amazing! Just look at that glow!"_

Azmaria laid back on her towel, dreaming about Amija ruling by her side as the queens of the Isle of Atlantic.

* * *

The two girls were soon back at the beach house, not relaxing in the living room eating snacks and watching a romantic comedy. They only showered off the salt water and wrapped towels around them.

Azmaria would glance at Amija now and then. It might be love or just some weird large amount of lust, but either way she was feeling for the female DJ.

Amija was quite aware of the stares, but it didn't bring them up. Instead she thought about what it would be like to date the princess. Not that she would be freaked out because Azmaria was a girl. I mean she's a fangirl of BodiexGlitch and MoxChasexNixx for dance sake!

Hell, nowadays, she's shipping Rasa and Angel...

It's just the younger cousin of Mo haven't really dated before nor have she ever met someone so obsessive over her as Azmaria is.

What was she going to do?

"Amija, can I ask you a question?"

Amija munched on a chip and looked at Azmaria. Hoping the princess wasn't asking her hand in marriage, she nodded. Azmaria's blue orbs suddenly narrowed. "How do you feel towards Emilia?" _"No wonder she was giving Emmy all those glares!"_

"She's just like an older sister to me. Truly, Jayden has a closer relationship than I do with her."

Azmaria's face lit up. _"Yes! So she's not with that chick! I can have Amija all to myself now!"_

Oh boy...

"Can I ask another question?"

"Uh sure."

"Are you dating anyone at all?"

"No."

_"Why the hell didn't I just say yes? Wait ... she'll probably sentenced who she suspects to death or something. My good heart."_

Inside, there was a chibi Azmaria doing the Low Jerk in happiness. "Oh. Great. Um... it's getting dark. Maybe we should change into some sleeping attire." "Wait. I didn't know we're sleeping here."

"It's okay. I brought you some PJ's." Inside, there was a chibi Amija crying with a chibi Glitch and Sakuri comforting her. "Oh... that's super."

* * *

Amija didn't think this day could get any weirder or worse than what it was. She had just finished her shower and placed on the sleeping clothes Azmaria chose for her. _"If I could call it that! It's like posing for PlayBoy in Victoria's Secret!"_

Amija wore a cotton candy pink shorts that snug tight on her. Her top consisted of the same colored silk camisole with a sheer top over it. Her hair was loose against after it dried from the shower and pushed back by a silk headband.

Azmaria's pajamas were also the same pink, but it was a thin nightgown that reached her knees. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a fuzzy hair holder to tie it with.

The DJ couldn't help but to think that Azmaria planned all this. _"She did. I fluffing know she did."_

She sighed and settled down on the bed. She had closed her eyes. Amija was unaware of Amzaria sneaking up on her and hugging her from behind. "AH!" "Relax, it's me, Ami-poo!", the princess giggled. Amija sweatdropped. Another image of a chibi her came up. This time it was just the DJ, slapping herself.

"Um..." "Want to watch a movie or go to bed?"

"We already watched a movie and..." Amija yawned and stretched her arms. "... I'm tired."

"Okay! You can sleep in my room with me because I said so."

"What?" "Pwease? I'm scawed of the dawk." Azmaria's blue eyes began to water and increase in size as her lip quivered. Amija bit her lip as guilt built up inside her. Eventually, the urge to give in kicked in.

"I'll sleep with you."

"YAH!" A chibi Azmaria could be seen doing the routine to _'Yeah!' _by Usher.

Amija sighed and crawled beneath the blanket as Azmaria clicked the lights off. The DJ felt two arms wrap around her waist and a face cuddling in her back. Azmaria was warm and quite soft. It was a teddy bear snuggling with her. Truth be told... it felt... nice to the brunette teen. It made her welcomed, protected and... loved.

Amija closed her eyes as sleep conquered her.

* * *

The very next afternoon, Nixx and Glitch found themselves staring at a blank faced Amija. She was sitting in her lounge chair in the living room of Nixx's house and haven't moved since she walked in. "Uh... she hasn't said or done anything. What could be wrong?", Nixx asked. Glitch shrugged. "Well after explaining to us about the date, I presume she's... shocked?"

"OH MY DANCE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!", Amija suddenly shouted. The brunette buried herself in Glitch's shirt and began to cry. "I AM SO CONFUSED!"

"About what exactly?"

Amija removed herself off Glitch and sighed. "I think I'm starting to like her."

The two boys gasped. "Azmaria? Oh my dance!", Glitch squealed.

"I don't know if I really do or not. I mean last night, we cuddled and went to sleep in the same bed. I actually had a great time with her and I... this morning when I looked at her I couldn't shake the thought of how cute she looked! Guys... I'm falling for her!"

Glitch patted Amija's back. "It's okay, sis. I'm sure you'll have it all figured out soon."

"You know it's Azmaria's last day and tonight she's holding a concert."

Glitch narrowed his green eyes at Nixx as Amija gasped. "FUCK MY LIFE!"

"I mean that's probably why she asked you to spend all day with her yesterday."

* * *

"Ami, I'm sorry. I didn't know she requested you to perform with her."

Amija just stared up at Rasa, her arms crossed. "Yeah... despite the fact that her father told you two days ago! What the hell, Rasa?! What the absolute dancing hell?!"

"Girl, calm down. You'll do great. You're an awesome DJ, remember?"

T and Glitch exchanged glances. The dancers were backstage for the concert Azmaria was holding for Dance Central City. Amija was getting ready to DJ some of the music for the princess' performance. "I know. I know. But you could have least told me." "It slipped my mind." "Anyways, go get ready! It starts in about an hour." Amija nodded and left to her dressing room.

The dancers watch her leave. "Azmaria must really like Amija.", Aubrey said. "Of course. She asked for Amija personally. All week that princess has been flirting with, buying things for, lusting after, daydreaming about, and talking about Amija. She's her girl crush.", Dare pointed out. "Yeah. Yeah. Let's just go get in the front row seats."

Meanwhile, in the dressing room, Amija was just finishing putting her hair in an acceptable style.

She rocked out with a tube top vertical striped on the sides with neon lime green and purple stripes. The rest of the top was black. The front had a white square with Japanese writing spelling 'cute' in hot pink. Her bottoms were tight hot pink skinny jeans which were ripped on her knees up to the thighs. Under her pants were lime green tights.

She wore black Converses with neon purple laces. Her accessories were a black belt with chains attached to it, purple, pink, and lime green jelly bracelets, a black choker, a chain necklace, jelly rainbow hoops, purple biker gloves, and matching DJ headphones.

Her hair was curly and loose with bright pink streaks, pushed back by a white headband. Her makeup was hot pink lipstick, bright lime green eyeshadow, and eyeliner in a cat-design.

She looked awesome. The DJ looked over herself in the mirror one final time before sighing. "Well, it's time."

The lights in the concert hall were out suddenly as everyone quieted down. Music started to blare through the large speakers as neon green lights flashed about. Fans started screaming in cheer and joy as Azmaria's dancers came out with smoke spreading over the stage.

The DC Crew cheered when Amija came through the floor of the stage behind her turntables. A mic was in her hand. She began to speak loud with the utmost impression of satisifaction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, come and gather around! This is DJ Amija and I'm bringing it down! From Dance Central City, where the beats are always hot! The music is playing and the dancing never stops! So give me a wail, a scream, a cheer! Show me that you came here... to listen to the melodies, the harmonies of our Princess of Isle of Atlantic! Her singing and dancing is just so sick! Tell me you love her! Tell you adore her! Give a big shout-out to my girl, Princess Azmaria!"

Said princess made her appearance as the crowd wailed for her! The DJ stiffened at her appearance.

Azmaria was dressed in a tight tank that stopped just abover her belly button colored a deep black, under a hot pink vest. Her bottoms were tight jean shorts with sparkles, over nude colored tights with black symbols upon her legs. On her feet were hot pink sneakers with neon designs. Her accessories included multicolored bracelets, a white belt, a neon green tie, a choker, a matching headset, and matching heart shaped earrings. Her hair was loose and flowed down to her knees with hot pink and blue streaks in it. Her blue eyes was lined with eyeliner. Her exposed skin had been sprayed with body glow spray.

Overall... that chick was gorgeous!

"Are you people ready?!", she yelled in the mic, earning positive answers from the crowd.

The princess turned back to Amija and winked. "Great! LET'S DO THIS!"

Amija started up the music.

* * *

When you asked Glitch how certain he was about what Amija was doing, he'd probably tell you how confused he was. The said Korean was with Bodie in Amija's room, watching her spraying herself with vanilla body spray.

"Amija, just what the hell are you prepping yourself for? We have to go to the airport in about twenty minutes to see the princess and the king off, damn it!", Glitch growled, crossing his arms. Bodie sighed. _"He's so hot when angry."_

"Exactly, G! Azmaria is leaving! Now let's go!" Amija grabbed the couple by their wrists and pulled them all the out the house and to her car.

It only took them ten minutes to get to the airport. The rest of the DC Crew was there, standing by the private plane of the royal family. Scarlet was also there, hugging her sister. "You be good, okay?", she smiled. Azmaria nodded. "You know I will." The princess' blue eyes looked behind her older sister, before frowning. "Where's Amija?", she asked.

"I'm sure she'll be here, Princess.", T assured.

"AND I AM!" The group screamed and jumped in surprise as Amija rushed up to them, Glitch and Bodie trailing behind. "Hi. Sorry for the delay."

"Damn it, Amija! That's the last you do that!", Nixx growled. Sakuri nodded. "Hai."

"Okay. Okay." Amija yelped as a certain someone glomped her tightly. "I'm glad you made it! I was worried you wouldn't show up.", Azmaria said happily. Amija blushed as she noticed the princess snuggling her in neck, her arms tightly around her waist. She swore their chests were smushing each other.

"Uh... Well, I couldn't have. I didn't want to disappoint you. So... can you please release me?"

Azmaria took in Amija's sweet scent before releasing her. "Sorry, Ami."

"It's okay. Just glomp... hug me a bit more softer next time."

"Princess Azmaria, we have to go in three minutes.", Lady Eyva said. Azmaria nodded before hugging Amija, a bit more softer, again. "I had a great time here.", she said. Amija smiled. "I'm glad you did. Be sure to visit us again, okay?"

Azmaria nodded. "Uh huh." Amija didn't expect the sudden kiss by the princess.

When the slightly younger broke the connection between the two lips, the DJ fainted, Mo and Angel catching her before she hit the pavement.

* * *

Brown eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. Amija sat up and groaned. She rubbed her head as she spotted the DC Cast gathered around her. "What happened?", she asked. "You fainted.", Jaryn answered. "After Azmaria kissed you. I say you left her quite satisified.", Kerith joked.

Amija blushed as she remembered the kiss. "Oh boy."

"Azmaria wanted us to make sure you got this."

Bodie handed Amija a purple and pink wrapped gift box with a silver ribbon. Amija blinked at it before setting it on her lap and opening it. She pulled out a CD with Scarlet and Azmaria on the cover of it. "Hey, this is an album. It hasn't even came out yet!"

"Look. There's more in the box.", MacCoy pointed out.

Amija lifted a much smaller box and opened it. It was a silver necklace with two charms on it. One was a neon colored set of headphones and the other was a pink and blue diamond encrusted double: "A & A". "It's so cute! She brought this for me?" "And the whole new outfit right here.", Aubrey added revealing a orange shopping bag. Amija got it from her and peeked inside. She blushed and picked up a card from the bag.

"She left a note."

"Read it." Amija shrugged. "Might as well. You will nag me until the end of time."

She opened the card and began reading.

* * *

_Dear Amija,_

_I brought these gifts for you as a token of my love for you. I had a great time with you... as well as the others. Truly, I have always had my heart set for you. My depths for my affection is beyond words. But been said, this note is a bid of a temporary farewell. I will be back. I could never part from you for so long. _

_See you soon, my lovely DJ._

_Sincerely, Princess Azmaria of the Isle of Atlantic._

_PS - You tell that Jayden girl to stay away from you! YOU ARE MINE!_

* * *

Amija just sighed.

"Dear me." "Well, it appears you have a girlfriend."

If you walked past Amija's house, you could hear Angel screaming.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Chapter 13 is done! And it took me forever to finish! Chapter 11 is no longer the longest chapter... this one is! :) It's twice as long!**

**Speaking of chapter 11, I meant to point this out. Angel wasn't playing "Truth or Dare" with the others.**

**Anyways, I love you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Because this one took so long, here's a preview for the next chapter!**

_**T smirked and crossed her arms. "Okay then. I dare you to be a Flash4ward member for a whole week."**_

_**"Say what?" **_

**...**

**Review!**


End file.
